Pokémon: Mundo lujurioso
by Pyro456
Summary: Múltiples historias tanto pokefilicas como normales, de humanos y pokemon. Advertencia: Lemon explicito y pokefilia.
1. Dodrio x Dawn

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 1: Dodrio M x Dawn

Una mañana tranquila en Sinnoh, específicamente en el lago veraz, se encontraba Dawn tratando de entrenar un nuevo pokémon que había atrapado, se trataba de un Dodrio macho. Era muy testarudo.

-Vamos Dodrio hazme caso- decía Dawn, que estaba cansada que su pokémon no le hiciera caso. El simplemente se quedaba mirando los árboles- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que hagas caso?- preguntaba en voz alta al gran pokémon de casi 2 metros de altura.

De pronto Dawn se dio cuenta de algo extraño en Dodrio, en su entrepierna había algo que la sorprendió mucho,sabía lógicamente que las hembras tenían vagina y los machos pene, pero no sabia que Dodrio tenía 3 penes. De 3 cabezas, 3 corazones y 3 pares de pulmones, estaba consistente que tenía, pero no de 3 miembros y al parecer muy grandes. Dawn se acercó lentamente hacia él, lo que hizo que Dodrio se pusiera un poco a la defensiva, por lo que la chica empezó a acariciar el pene del centro, que empezó a palpitar y hacía que Dodrio se tranquilizara.

-Ahora creo saber cómo harás caso- decía Dawn con una sonrisa picara. Miro alrededor para ver si había más personas, pero solo estaban el pokémon y la muchacha- ahora Dodrio, voy a complacerte pero solo si tu empiezas a obedecerme, ¿entendido?- le preguntaba al pokemon.

Las 3 cabezas de Dodrio asintieron y Dawn se puso feliz y empezó a lamer la punta del pene central, pasando la lengua de arriba a abajo hasta meterla lo más que podía en su boca, la cabeza del medio estaba disfrutando pero las otras dos se quejaban, entonces Dawn usó sus manos para masturbar los otros 2 penes para que no se pelearan.

Dawn no sentía vergüenza de hacer algo así, mientras sus pokémon se encuentren felices y obedezcan, no le importaba practicar la pokefilia, además tenía 3 penes para ella sola, cada uno de aproximadamente 30 centímetros por lo que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Cambió de pene y ahora chupaba el pene izquierdo y masturbaba los restantes, pasaba su lengua por todas las partes posibles de esos rojos penes. Se centraba más en el la punta, ya que no podía engullir ese enorme miembro, aun así, hacía lo que estaba a su alcance. Cambió ahora chupaba el pene de la derecha, le sorprendía que todavía no se haya corrido, pero preferiría que se tomará su tiempo. La separación de los penes era muy poca, estaba uno al lado del otro. Dawn volvió a chupar el pene del medio solo que esta vez chupaba con más intensidad y masajeaba los 2 penes con más presión, y sin avisar los 3 penes de Dodrio se corrieron cubriendo totalmente a Dawn con su semen.

Dawn estaba estaba tragando el semen que había entrado en su boca, y no sabia que hacer con su ropa, estaba sucia, llena de semen, entonces se decidió en quitársela y afortunadamente había llevado un traje de baño de dos piezas color amarillo con detalles naranja. Entonces se disponía a remojar su ropa manchada en el lago, se arrodilló para empezar a quitarle el semen con el agua, cuando siente algo en la espalda baja.

-Que diablos- dice Dawn y se dio cuenta de que era Dodrio que estaba frotando sus penes contra ella- Espera Dodrio- le respondía al pokemon pero éste seguía sobando sus largos penes contra ella- Esta bien, ya, mira, vámonos más a los arbustos- le suplicaba Dawn.

Ya ocultos entre los arbustos, Dawn se quitaba el traje de baño y lo guardó en su mochila, por precaución de que no se manchara. Completamente desnuda Dawn no sabía en qué posición ponerse para ser penetrada, sentía un ligero aire de temor, puesto que era su primera vez y además con un pokémon, con 3 penes más encima.

Dawn decidió acostarse de espaldas, entonces le dijo a Dodrio que se arrodillara, y con una mano guió el pene del centro a su vagina, quería que entrase lentamente, pero el impaciente de Dodrio lo metió de una estocada haciendo que Dawn gritara muy fuerte provocando que muchos Starly salieran volando. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, entonces el pokemon se dispuso a moverse, dando como resultado ligeros quejidos de dolor por parte de Dawn, los otros dos penes se frotaban contra los muslos de Dawn, admitía que se encontraba en una situación sumamente erótica. El dolor desapareció y a cambió llegó el placer, Dodrio estaba muy motivado penetrando la estrecha vagina de la jovencita, las cabezas de los lados se acercaron al cuerpo de Dawn y comenzaron a lamer con sus lenguas los pezones de la chica.

-Ah, sí!- gemía Dawn.

Aunque los pequeños pechos de Dawn en comparación de una mujer madura quedaban muy diminutos, lo importante eran sus pezones, que al parecer eran muy sensibles y Dodrio usa su lengua para aprovechar esa sensibilidad, mientras seguía embistiendo el pequeño cuerpo de Dawn con su gran pene, de la nada empezó a aumentar la velocidad, Dawn sin saber lo que venía continuaba disfrutando del placer cuando sin avisó, Dodrio se corrió, el semen empezaba a fluir en el interior de su vagina y también los dos penes que estaban afuera cubrieron el cuerpo de Dawn con la sustancia blanca.

-Dodrio, debiste haberme avisado- decía Dawn molesta al estar cubierta de fluido.

Dodrio todavía tenía ganas de seguir teniendo sexo con su entrenadora.

-Al parecer tienes energía para mucho tiempo más- decía Dawn.

Esta vez Dawn se acuesta de costado y Dodrio vuelve a penetrarla, pero esta vez con uno de los penes de los costados.

Había varios pokémon salvajes que contemplaban el acto sexual de la humana y el pokemon, entre ellos varios starly y bidoof que se acercaban más y más a la pareja. Dawn no era consciente de que era el centro de atención de pokémon salvajes por lo que continuaba gimiendo y gritando a lo que Dodrio se volvió a correr, dejándola con más semen que antes. Dodrio termina usando el pene que todavía no había entrado en la vagina de Dawn, por lo que volvió a penetrarla. La chica le encantaba esto, y al fin se dio cuenta del público que tenían, y notó que los bidoof y starly machos tenían sus penes erectos, pero con los penes de Dodrio ya era más que suficiente.

Dodrio estaba dando las últimas estocadas con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Dawn no paraba de gemir, su cuerpo estaba tan excitado y cubierto de tanto semen, tendría que bañarse en el lago cuando terminen, Dodrio dio las últimas estocadas y se corrió por última vez, Dawn dio un gemido inigualable y terminó tumbada en el suelo en el gran charco de semen,podía ver como los pokemon salvajes habían montado una orgía entre ellos, Dawn sonrió, tenía que preguntarle a sus amigas si ellas también tenían sexo con sus pokémon, cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos y vio una silueta que se asomaba entre los arbustos.

-¿Mamá?- dijo ante la aparición de su madre- puedo explicarlo.

-No te preocupes hija, la pokefilia es una práctica muy común en estos días- decía la madre de Dawn con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaba Dawn

-Si, ni te imaginas la cantidad de personas que lo hacen-le respondió- tal vez Ash, Cynthia o hasta el profesor Oak la practican.

-Wow- respondía con asombró Dawn al saber que su antiguo compañero de viaje, la campeona de Sinnoh y el profesor tengan sexo con pokemones- a propósito, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba a su madre.

-Vine a buscarte, te demorabas mucho- dijo con una risita al final- aunque primero debes bañarte, no querrás que todos te vean cubierta de semen de Dodrio- dijo en broma su madre.

-Si- respondía Dawn.

La joven se bañaba en el río pensando en el nuevo mundo en el que se había metido y pensando en cuántas personas más compartían un gusto con ella.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. James x Jessie x Meowth

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 2: James x Jessie x Meowth

El equipo rocket se encontraba en Kanto, en el bosque verde,después de fracasar incontables veces el trío regresó a la región donde empezó todo.

-¿Ahora qué?- le preguntaba Jessie a su equipo.

-Nunca pudimos atrapar a Pikachu- decía Meowth.

\- No podemos simplemente quedarnos deprimidos- respondía James.

-Entonces qué hacemos- se quejaba Meowth

-Bueno… podemos divertirnos un poco- decía pícaramente Jessie.

-¿Aquí y ahora?- preguntaba Meowth.

-No veo cual sea el problema, además el primer grupo de bobos también lo hacía a plena luz del día- decía James.

Entonces Jessie empujó a James al césped y se montó encima de él y empezó a besarlo, mientras Meowth se ponía detrás de Jessie y le levantaba la minifalda mostrando su ropa interior negra que marcaba mucho su gran trasero. Meowth jugueteaba con las nalgas de la mujer, mientras ella seguía besando a James y se aprovechó para quitarse la polera del equipo rocket mostrando su brasier color negro, que James desabrocha para liberar esos enormes pechos y comenzar a chupar sus pezones, a lo que Jessie empezó a gemir. Meowth aparta la ropa interior exponiendo la vagina y ano de Jessie, entonces el felino comenzó a lamer la vagina de la mujer seguido de meter uno de sus dedos en el culo de Jessie haciendo que gimiera más por las acciones de sus compañeros. Ellos ya habían tenido sexo en el pasado, pero aun así, no dejaba de asombrar. James se separa de Jessie y se sienta, desabrochando su pantalón y sacando su pene ya erecto por los masajes de su compañera. Jessie sin que se lo pidiese atrapar el pene con sus grandes pechos y empezó a masturbarlo con ellos a lo que James arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer, y Jessie no se detenía allí, sino que también tomó con su boca el glande empezando a pasar su lengua de forma circular por toda la punta del pene, le gustaba el sabor de los penes de sus camaradas, de pronto sintió algo en su culo, era Meowth, que frotaba su pene rojo entre las nalgas de Jessie. Ella nunca imaginó que actualmente sería una adicta del pene de ese pokémon, en un principio no aceptaba la idea de siquiera poder contemplar ese pene rojo de 20 centímetros, pero ahora no podía vivir sin él. Meowth continuaba frotando su pene en el culo de Jessie, ese culo le tenía loco, prefería el sensual cuerpo de su compañera que el de una Meowth cualquiera. James comenzó a levantar sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo de la mamada que le hacía Jessie, mientras que está apretaba aún más su pene con sus pechos.

-Jessie eres muy buena con la boca- decía James.

-jejeje bueno,después de tanto tener sexo uno se acostumbra- respondía Jessie -Meowth si!- gemía de placer al sentir como su amiguito peludo metió su pene en su vagina.

El felino empezaba a moverse dentro de Jessie sin haberle quitado su ropa interior o su falda, mientras se movia sentia la exquisitez de sentir su feminidad rodeando su miembro erecto. Jessie por su parte estaba muy excitada, no le molestaria si unos desconocidos aparecieran y los encontraran en pleno acto, ella seguiría disfrutando de los penes de su compañero humano y pokemon. Chupaba el pene de James por un lado y recibía el pene de Meowth por el otro, se sentía como una puta, pero lo aceptaba, le gustaba el sexo, y usaba todos sus dotes femeninas para tener una buena sesión de esta. El gato empezaba a darle nalgadas en su gran culo, cosa que hacía que tanto Jessie como Meowth se excitaran más, James por su lado disfrutaba de la boca y pechos de Jessie. Jessie cada vez devoraba más y más el pene de James, ya quería tener en su boca el delicioso sabor a semen, por lo que aumentó más el movimiento de sus pechos contra el miembro del hombre para que se corriera, y del mismo modo meneaba las caderas y su culo para que Meowth también se corriese. El gato por su lado hizo caso y además de penetrar su vagina con su pene, también penetraba su ano con su garra provocando que gimiera. Los dos machos se corrieron en la boca y vagina de, Jessie tragaba todo el semen de James sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota de fluido, mientras que Meowth se separaba de Jessie mientras su semen se desbordaba de su vagina. Después de haber tragado todo el semen en su boca, Jessie se disponía a volver a posicionarse encima de James, quien aún después de correrse tenia su miembro duro como un Onix, por lo que toma el pene de James con su mano y lo guía hasta su vagina, entonces Jessie se sienta en el pene y comienza a cabalgar a James mientras baja a su altura y lo besa juntando sus lenguas, jugueteando una con la otra, y James también además de besarla, apretaba sus pechos con sus manos haciendo que Jessie gima de placer. Meowth por su parte estaba esperando un poco a que su pene se ponga erecto de nuevo, y al ver a esos dos teniendo sexo enfrente de él no faltó mucho para que su pene volviera para más acción. Se volvió a posicionar detrás de Jessie, solo que esta vez con la intención de penetrar su culo, parte de ella que lo tenía fascinado. Jessie tenía dos penes dentro de ella al mismo tiempo uno en su vagina y otro en su ano, práctica que de hecho le encantaba,y como si fuera un pokémon en celo, comenzó a moverse sin parar causando que sus amigos gimieron por lo motivada que estaba y comenzaran a moverse también los penes entraba y salían de ella, James tomó a Jessie por la cintura y a apegó más a él, mientras Meowth se sostenía del culo de Jessie y también hizo más presión para quedar más juntos, esos tres estaban realmente unidos, literalmente. Los movimientos se incrementaron y terminan por correrse en el interior de Jessie, llenándola por completo de semen. Pero la cosa no terminó allí, Jessie se apartó de ello para cambiar de posición, esta vez dándole la espalda a James, montandolo de vaquera, mientras el pene de este entraba en su ano. El pequeño entre los tres tenía que esperar otra vez en que se ponga erecto su pene por lo que , mientras James y Jessie tenían sexo anal, él aprovecharía de chupar los pechos de su compañero.

-Eso es chicos sigan-gemía Jessie.

El gran culo de Jessie chocaba con la pelvis de James, generando un sonido muy erótico. Ya erecto nuevamente, Meowth se disponía a penetrar la vagina de su compañera otra vez, entrando rápidamente, Jessie disfrutaba otra vez de una doble penetración hecha por sus compañeros. James gozaba del culo apretado de Jessie, era tan exquisito que movía sus caderas hacia arriba para aumentar aún más la intensidad del coito doble. Los tres del equipo rocket se movían salvajemente tratando de llegar al límite, Jessie gemía con todas sus fuerzas, los tres estaban a punto de correrse al mismo tiempo, por lo que las embestidas empezaban a incrementarse a más no poder hasta que al final los 3 quedaron unido, se habían corrido, la única mujer del trío se deleitaba con todo el semen que llenaba su interior. El equipo rocket se quedaron quietos un momento para recuperar sus energías gastadas en la sesión de sexo. Jessie se vestía mientras James y Meowth descansaban un poco en el césped. No importa las veces que fracasaran, no importa que no pudiesen atrapar a Pikachu, mientras gocen juntos no importaba la derrota.

-El equipo rocket seguirá unido otra vez- dijeron los tres con una sonrisa.

-Además- empezaba a decir Jessie- el equipo rocket se a corrido otra vez- decía con una voz llena de lujuria mientras sus dos compañeros sonreían con picardía.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Dragonite x Iris x Axew

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 3: Dragonite x Iris x Axew

Iris se encontraba en una biblioteca en la aldea de los dragones, investigando sobre el entrenamiento dragón y más conocimiento tanto para combate como para crianza.

Se disponía a poner un libro devuelta al estante cuando al ponerlo otro libro cayó al suelo, por curiosidad Iris se dispuso a leerlo, esta vez en el bosque para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco.

La joven morena estaba completamente sorprendida y sonrojada después de hojear el libro y su contenido, era sobre el vínculo sexual que tenían sus antepasados con los tipo dragón, y que sea relación sexual fortalece, no solo la fuerza sino que la compatibilidad del pokémon con el entrenador.

-Me preguntó si…-pensaba mientras sostenía la poké ball de Dragonite.

De inmediato sacó al gran pokémon dragón, quien se quedó mirando a su entrenadora con cara seria, por la personalidad ruda que tenía. La muchacha se acercó a su compañero, agachándose para inspeccionar su entrepierna, cosa que hizo a Dragonite sentirse un poco excitado debido al acercamiento de su entrenadora a su parte íntima.

-¡Vaya!- decía Iris al notar que el pene de su pokémon se puso muy erecto alcanzando aproximadamente unos 30 centímetros de largo.

Dragonite apartó la mirada por el comentario de Iris, pero aún así volvió a mirarla al percatarse de que se estaba quitando toda la ropa que traía.

-Dragonite, vamos a hacer algo que nuestros antepasados hacían- decía la morena mientras se agachaba y empezaba a mamar el pene de Dragonite.

En esa parte del bosque no había nadie que interrumpiera el acto pokefilico que se estaba demostrando. Solo una entrenadora chupandole el pene a su Dragonite, que estaba disfrutando de eso. Por obvias razones Iris no podía meter totalmente el gran pene de Dragonite en su boca, pero el resto que no entraba lo masajeaba con sus manos para estimular más el miembro del pokémon dragón. Iris estaba muy concentrada brindándole placer a su pokémon, aún así no se sentía extraña por hacer eso, es más, lo veía como una conexión más íntima entre un entrenador y su pokémon.

De repente Dragonite se puso en alerta al escuchar ruido en los matorrales, Iris detuvo la mamada, pero Dragonite le hizo entender que continuara, que él se encargará de lo que sea que pasará.

Iris debido a eso solo estaba en usar bien su boca y su lengua para excitar más a Dragonite, y de vez en cuando el gran pokémon daba algunos gemidos de placer, que daban a entender que Iris estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, además seguía escuchando sonidos en la hierba alta, pero hacía caso omiso y seguía chupando y masturbando el pene de Dragonite.

-Aaaahh!- Iris gritó al sentir que algo había entrado bruscamente en su vagina, rompiendole el himen. Iris se dio vuelta y vio perpetrador- ¿Axew?- Era su pequeño pokémon dragón el que la estaba penetrando- Dragonite, ¿Por qué no..?- fue callada por Dragonite, que agarró su cabeza y le metió la punta de su pene en la boca.

La situación era por mucho maliciosa, dos pokémon dragón violaban en el bosque a su entrenadora. Iris estaba sorprendida, Axew tenía un buen pene para ser un pokémon tan pequeño y Dragonite agarraba con ferocidad su cabeza, así que lo único que podía hacer era chupar su pene y dejarse penetrar por Axew.

Con el paso del tiempos la joven empezó a acostumbrarse al trato que le hacían sus pokémon, eran muy toscos, pero eso dejó de importar una vez que se adaptó al salvajismo de los tipo dragón.

Cada vez los 2 pokémon se movían de manera más apresurada, con éso Iris ya sabía que estaban por venirse. Con ella en posición de perrito simplemente esperando llenarse con todo el semen de sus pokémon, los movimientos bruscos se intensificaron hasta que terminaron por venirse dentro de ella, llenando sus orificios tanto oral como vagina.

Iris estaba tirada en el piso, se encontraba exhausta, aunque el acto fue increíble resultó muy agotador, miró de reojo a Dragonite y todavía tenia su pene grande, y también Axew, que tenía un pene de 20 centímetros y que todavía tenía un poco de los jugos vaginales de Iris en él.

-Wow, que asombroso- decía Iris muy cansada.

Pero Dragonite también quería meter su pene en su entrenadora por lo que se posiciono arriba de ella sin aplastarla.

-Espera, no va a entrar- pero Dragonite no escuchaba y del mismo modo como hizo Axew, penetró a su entrenadora, aunque claro,no alcanzó a entrar completo en su vagina.

A diferencia de Axew, Dragonite no se movía con tanta libertad debido a la proporción de tamaños, pero aún así la vagina de Iris se sentía muy bien tan solo estar dentro de ella. Axew por su lado se acercó a la cabeza de Iris y ella entendiendo la indirecta, tomó el pene de Axew con su boca.

Moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, chupaba el pene de Axew, mientras recibía las placenteras embestidas de Dragonite.

-Creo que descubrí un método efectivo para entrenar pokémon- pensaba Iris.

Los pokémon estaban sumamente excitados, Dragonite sentía que la vagina de Iris cada vez apretaba más y más su pene, mientras que Axew gozaba del trato que le hacía. Ambos pokémon estaban a punto de venirse otra vez, eso hizo que Dragonite aumentara el ritmo de las estocadas en Iris, del mismo modo Iris chupaba y lamia aún más el pene de Axew.

Tanto los 2 pokémon como la humana estaban en un sincronización perfecta, sus cuerpos funcionan el uno con el otro. Entonces Iris sintió una descarga de semen en su boca, la cual tragó con gusto y después una gran descarga en su parte inferior.

Dragonite al retirar su miembro, hizo que todo el semen se desbordara de la vagina de Iris.

Los 2 dragones se acostaron junto al cuerpo de su desnuda domadora de dragones. Iris estaba muy cansada, habían sido unas sesiones de sexo muy intenso y muy duro.

Cuando de pronto Axew empezó a brillar sorprendiendo tanto a Iris como a Dragonite.

-Axew evolucionaste- decía Iris al contemplar a Fraxure.

El pokémon se acercó a su entrenadora para restregarse a su cuerpo desnudo. Iris estaba contenta, hizo evolucionar a Axew, aunque con un método muy poco ortodoxo, y aun así le gusto mucho estar en tal sincronía con sus pokémon, pero debía admitirlo, que el placer también lo disfrutaba.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	4. Sun x Lillie

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 4: Sun x Lillie

En la isla Melemele en la región de Alola, dos muchachos estaban teniendo una batalla pokémon frente el laboratorio del profesor Kukui.

-Incineroar usa lanzallamas- ordenaba un joven de cabello negro a su pokémon tigre.

El ataque fue dirigido hacia un Decidueye enemigo, que era el pokémon de un muchacho moreno de cabello verde.

Decidueye se había debilitado.

-Regresa compañero-decía Hau que devolvía al pokémon a su poké ball- eres muy fuerte señor campeón invicto.

-Tengo una reputación que mantener- decía Sun- Ya van 6 años desde que me convertí en el primer campeón de Alola.

-Si que pasa el tiempo- decía Hau- me pregunto…¿Cómo estará Lillie?

-No se, no me he comunicado con ella desde hace un mes- decía Sun.

Resulta que Lillie y Sun se habían mantenido comunicados a través de mensajes y vídeos. Sun estaba realmente enamorado de Lillie, y no sabía cómo confesarse a ella.

Lo más curioso es que no se había podido contactar con ella desde hace un mes, lo cual lo traía preocupado.

-Bien, debo volver donde el Kahuna- decía Hau- Alola.

-Alola- decía Sun.

Decidió volver a su casa, por suerte se encontraba cerca. Ya con 17 años y el título de campeón aún conservado, una pensaría que lo tenía todo. Pero no.

-Lillie- pensaba Sun.

Todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían experimentado juntos. Fue realmente chocante el tener que despedirse de su primer y único amor, irónicamente marchándose a la región que una vez fue el hogar de él.

Ya enfrente de su casa se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Su madre se había ido a Poni y no volvería hasta mañana en la tarde.

Entró a su habitación y quedó paralizado con lo que encontró.

-Li...llie- murmuró Sun.

En efecto, la mencionada estaba sentada en la cama de Sun. Llevaba un vestido color blanco, y su hermoso cabello rubio estaba suelto.

-Alola, Sun- saludaba Lillie con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacía el chico para abrazarlo.

Sun rápidamente correspondió el abrazó.

No lo podía creer. Lillie estaba juntó a él.

Todavía abrazados, Sun tenía su cabeza oculta en el hombro de Lillie.

-Te extrañe- decía Sun.

-Y yo- respondía Lillie.

-¿Cómo volviste?- preguntaba Sun todavía abrazado a Lillie.

-Mi mamá ya se recuperó- decía Lillie- Por lo que seguiremos viviendo en Alola.

\- Que genial- decía Sun-¿Qué te trae a mi casa?

De pronto Lillie se separó de Sun totalmente sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. A Sun le dio risa ver que todavía era la Lillie que recordaba.

-Quería- decía Lillie con un sonrojo- verte lo mas pronto posible.

Sun se sonrojo también por el comentario de Lillie.

-Que casualidad-decía Sun con una sonrisa-Yo también quería verte lo más pronto posible.

Lillie quedó más roja que antes y se tapaba su cara con sus manos.

-Lillie- decía Sun que quitaba las manos de la cara de Lillie para que lo mirase a la cara.

-Sun- decía Lillie.

-Te amo- decía un sonrojado Sun- amo todo de ti. Tu sonrisa, tu personalidad, tu valentía.

Lillie abrió grande los ojos, estaba sumamente roja.

-Y...yo- decía Lillie- también te amo Sun- termino de decir para luego tomar los labios de Sun con los suyos.

Sun correspondió el beso gustosamente, tomó a Lillie por la cintura, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Siguieron besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Sun- decía Lillie- te amo, te amo mucho.

-Y yo- decía Sun- eres la persona con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

Después de esas palabras volvieron a besarse hasta llegar a la cama de Sun. Cayeron encima de la cama, con Lillie encima de Sun, todavía besándose.

Sun hizo que Lillie abriera la boca para adentrar su lengua y así jugar con la lengua de Lillie. Ella por su parte estaba en el paraíso, su amado Sun debajo de ella no paraba de besarla.

-Sun- pensaba Lillie mientras continuaba jugando con la lengua de Sun.

Los amantes no tenían noción del tiempo, eran solo ellos dos, juntos, felices, amándose.

Entre beso y beso llegaron las caricias. Sun sujetaba a Lillie por la cintura y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, pegando más su cuerpo con el de ella.

Lillie por su parte tenía sus manos en los hombros de Sun, en sus 6 años alejados, físicamente cambiaron mucho. De pronto Lillie sintió algo en su estómago, rompiendo el beso, sentada encima de Sun para ver lo que era.

Efectivamente, Sun tenía una erección. Ambos estaban sumamente rojos y Sun para cubrir su vergüenza se tapó la boca con su mano.

-Lo siento-decía Sun con la cara muy roja.

-N..no te disculpes- decía Lillie igual de roja- T...también fue mi culpa.

Lillie entonces tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a acariciar el bulto entre las piernas de Sun por sobre la ropa.

-Li...li...lillie- decía un Sun la rojo vivo.

-N...no te preocupes- decía Lillie que seguía acariciando el bulto.

Lillie prosiguió desabrochando el pantalón de Sun juntó con su ropa interior liberando el pene del muchacho.

La chica con mucha vergüenza tomó la virilidad del chico con sus manos y empezó a masturbarlo. Sun inmediatamente comenzó a gemir producto del trabajo que realizaba su amada Lillie a su entrepierna.

-Lillie- gemía Sun.

Poco a poco empezó a mejorar el ritmo de su estimulación manual, de arriba a abajo. Entonces comenzó a introducir el pene de Sun en su boca, teniendo como recompensa los dulces gemidos de Sun.

Pasaba su lengua por todo el pene, jugueteando con la punta y prestando mucha atención también. Sun no paraba de gemir, jamás pensó verse en está situación. Aunque debía admitir que anhelaba el momento en el que ambos compartieran un momento tan íntimo.

El pene de Sun se encontraba al límite, después de tan placer dado por la boca de Lillie, estaba a punto de correrse.

-Lillie- murmuró Sun tratando de apartar a Lillie pero ella se rehusó y recibió la descarga de semen en toda la boca.

Sun se encontraba acostado y Lillie se encontraba a gatas encima de él. De un impulso, Sun se abalanzó sobre la chica quedando él encima y Lillie abajo.

-Sun- decía Lillie sonrojada.

-Ahora es mi turno de darte placer- le murmuró en el oído.

El chico desprendió los tirantes del vestido blanco revelando un sostén color negro. Se propuso a quitarlo para dejar libre a los pechos de Lillie.

La joven volteó la mirada avergonzada.

Sun comenzó a chupar el pecho derecho de Lillie mientras que con una mano pellizcaba el otro. Esa acción provocó que Lillie soltara muchos gemidos.

El campeón se tomaba su tiempo de darle atención a ambos pechos, no eran tan grandes como los de Lusamine, pero tenían lo suyo.

Daba pellizcos que generaban gemidos, y con su mano libre, levantó el vestido y jugueteo con la entrepierna de Lillie ganando más gemidos como respuesta.

-Sun- gemía Lillie.

La mano en la entrepierna de Lillie movía los dedos en círculo sobre las bragas de la chica. Brindaba además pequeños mordiscos al pezón que estaba siendo atendido con su boca.

Sun atacaba 3 áreas de Lillie al mismo tiempo. Detuvo su labor en los pechos para besar a Lillie apasionadamente mientras con sus manos trataba de quitarle las bragas. Y con un poco de ayuda de Lillie tiró las bragas negras de la chica, exponiendo su vagina, que se encontraba mojada.

El chico bajó su cabeza a la altura de la vagina de la chica y comenzó a lamer.

-S...sun, no- gemía Lillie- está sucio.

-Pero tú también lo hiciste- decía con malicia y continuaba probando la parte íntima de Lillie.

La rubia gemía sin parar por el trato que le hacía Sun. Con su lengua recorría todo el interior de su vagina, siendo minucioso. Con su mano derecha jugaba con el clítoris y con la izquierda lo introducía en el ano de Lillie.

-Aah!- gemía por la intromisión en su zona anal.

Sun seguía probando los jugos que Lillie liberaba por la excitación. Concentrado en lo que hacía, pudo notar cómo cómo la chica comenzaba a tener espasmos, por lo que subió su cabeza hacia el rostro de Lillie.

La pareja se besaba mientras Sun continuaba masturbando a la chica, metiéndole 2 dedos dentro de la vagina. Lillie por su parte se afirmaba de la espalda de Sun para intensificar el beso, mientras gozaba del placer que le estaba proporcionando. De pronto Lillie sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda soltando de esa forma el orgasmo. El gemido fue callado por el beso de Sun, que tenía la mano empapada con los fluidos de Lillie.

Sun lamia sus dedos cubiertos por la sustancia pegajosa lo que hizo que Lillie se avergonzara mucho.

Los dos se incorporaron, Lillie abajo y Sun arriba, el pene del chico estaba erecto de nuevo y lo puso en posición para penetrar la húmeda vagina de Lillie. La miró un momento para tener su aprobación, ella asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y Sun lentamente enterraba su miembro en la intimidad de la chica.

-Aah!- soltaba un gran gemido Lillie, que fue callado por un beso de Sun.

La chica se afirmaba fuertemente a Sun, hasta que el pene del chico ya estaba totalmente dentro de ella.

Se mantuvo inactivo un momento para que Lillie pudiera acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro. Ya pasado su tiempo, Sun empezó a embestir a Lillie generando un espléndido vaivén entre dos dos con todavía algo de ropa puesta.

Lillie estaba muy feliz, estaba con su querido Sun. Nunca más se quería apartar de él, estarían juntos, para siempre.

Entre las estocadas que hacía Sun, aprovechaba de lamer y divertirse con los pezones de Lillie, aumentando en placer del coito. Lillie solo podía gemir el nombre de Sun y disfrutar del momento íntimo que compartían los dos.

Ambos se encontraban insertos en un mundo de puro placer, donde solo ellos dos importaban, amándose, deseándose, uniéndose.

Las penetradas de Sun iban en incremento.

-Lillie-gemía Sun- me corro.

-Yo igual- gemía Lillie- corrámonos juntos, córrete dentro de mí- gemía mientras sujetaba la cadera de Sun con sus piernas.

Sun daba las últimas estocadas antes de correrse en el interior de Lillie.

Los amantes gimieron al unísono. No se separaron, se mantuvieron juntos un rato más.

Sun salió de Lillie y la cambió de posición, estando él detrás de ella, acostados,mientras le levantaba una pierna a Lillie. Volviendo a la acción otra vez, entró en ella de nuevo.

Lamia el cuello de Lillie, ella gemía sin parar, las caricias que le eran brindadas la volvían loca, y sabía que Sun era el única que podía volverla así.

Los movimientos eran rápidos, pero no bruscos, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban con armonía. Hasta que Sun salió de Lillie, confundiendola, la puso en pose de perrito y empezó a frotar su miembro en las nalgas de Lillie.

-¿Sun?- preguntó sonrojada y avergonzada por estar en esa posición.

-Calma Lillie- decía Sun en el oído a Lillie- sólo quiero que seas mía.

Empezó a meter su pene en el culo de Lillie.

-Aaah!- gritaba Lillie por la intromisión tan inesperada.

Sun se sentía muy excitado, el ano de Lillie era muy apretado, al igual que hizo con su vagina, no se movió hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia.

Así que después de un tiempo Sun empezó a embestir el culo de Lillie causando que ella gimiera muy fuerte.

Lillie por su parte en un principio sentía dolor, pero lentamente es dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer, placer de más. Ella intentó levantarse quedando arrodillada mientras Sun la embestía por detrás. Entonces giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la de Sun y besarse

Ambos estaban muy rojos, sus cuerpos se movían sincronizadamente, intentando llegar al clímax de ese sexo anal.

Sun se corrió dentro del culo de Lillie. Ambos gimieron con fuerza y cayeron exhausto sobre la cama. Sun para no aplastar a Lillie se puso a su lado y la abrazó.

Lillie tenía mucho semen de Sun en su vagina y en su ano. Sun le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo- decía Sun.

-Yo también te amo- decía Lillie- estoy muy feliz.

-Yo también- decía Sun- a pesar de ser muy apresurado, fue increíble.

-Si- respondía Lillie- Ya me imaginó a mi madre planeando nuestra boda-decía con un sonrojo.

Sun también se sonrojo.

Ambos después del comentario se rieron y siguieron acostados, pensando en la felicidad que tenían estando uno en la compañía del otro y que les esperaba más felicidad en el futuro.

Espero que les haya gustado


	5. Serena x Lucario

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 5: Serena x Lucario

Villa pokémon, un bonito lugar, tranquilo y pacífico en la región de Kalos. En dicho lugar se encontraba Serena, tratando de megaevolucionar a su Lucario macho.

La joven de largo pelo marrón estuvo todo el día tratando de conseguirlo, pero al parecer su vínculo con su pokémon no era muy fuerte como para hacerlo megaevolucionar.

-Rayos-decía Serena mientras caía al césped cansada- me sorprende que Corelia lo pueda hacer tan fácil- decía mientras miraba a su Lucario desde el suelo.

La líder de tipo lucha poseía un gran conocimiento sobre la megaevolución, además de poseer un fuerte y poderoso vínculo con su Lucario.

-Vínculo- pensaba Serena mientras se movía por el césped desesperada por conocer la clave.

En todo ese movimiento Serena por accidente se levantó la falda exponiendo su gran trasero hacía su pokémon aura. De inmediato Lucario prestó atención a el gran culo de su entrenadora, que se veía muy cautivador, provocando que el pokémon se excitara sacando su pene de color rojo.

Serena por su lado no se percataba que su pokémon, excitado por ella se dirigía hacía allá. Cuando de repente sintió que algo la tomó con brusquedad.

-Lu...lucario- decía una Serena muy confundida por la situación.

Lucario la tenía agarrada de la cabeza mientras le restregaba su pene en la cara a su entrenadora para que se lo chupe.

En un descuido por decirle algo a su pokémon, Serena abre su boca y Lucario aprovecha de introducir su pene de 18 centímetros aproximadamente.

-Duele- pensaba Serena al sentir el miembro carnoso de su pokémon irrumpir en su boca.

El pokémon tipo lucha movía sus caderas disfrutando de la sensación de estimular su pene con el cuerpo de su entrenadora.

Serena no sabía qué hacer, estaba siendo violada por su pokémon, la sensación del pene en su boca se sentía raro. Miro hacia arriba para ver a Lucario y logró ver como la lucarita que tenía equipada estaba brillando más que cuándo entrenaban.

-Tal vez-pensaba Serena- pueda megaevolucionar a Lucario si tengo relaciones sexuales con él.

La idea era muy degenerada y depravada, ni en sus más pervertidas fantasías se imaginaba teniendo sexo con un pokémon. Pero si con eso conseguía megaevolucionarlo, entonces lo haría.

Se logra soltarse del agarre de Lucario, el pokémon retrocede. Serena entonces procede a quitarse la ropa, quedándose sólo con sus medias negras y zapatillas.

Lucario la miraba enloquecido, el cuerpo de su entrenadora estaba bien dotado, tenía unos grandes pechos y un trasero muy grande, eso provocó que el pene de Lucario se pusiera duro.

Serena se agacha y empieza a masturbar a su pokémon, Lucario gruñe de placer y Serena intensifica su trabajo. Tratando de probar cosas nuevas y de usar las virtudes de su cuerpo, toma el pene rojo con sus pechos y lo empieza a masajear con ellas. No tenía mucha experiencia pero al escuchar como su pokémon gruñía entonces continuó. Serena sentía el pene de Lucario, era muy carnoso y a la vez duro. Atrapó la punta de su pene con su boca, chupándosela, Lucario movía sus caderas contra su entrenadora.

Utilizando su lengua, la movía en forma circular y a la vez movía sus pechos de arriba a abajo estimulando aún más el pene de su pokémon. Serena pudo notar como el pene de Lucario iba aumentando de tamaño.

Para sorpresa de ella, Lucario se corrió en su boca y al sacarlo de ella continuó liberando semen, ensuciando también sus pechos.

-Veamos- Serena tocaba su mega-aro.

La energía salía de su aro y contacto con Lucario, quien fue rodeado con toda la energía hasta que salió convertido en Mega-Lucario.

-Si!- celebraba Serena abrazando a su pokémon aún desnuda.

El pokémon por su lado todavía presentaba su erección, por lo que se abalanzó sobre su entrenadora y la penetro en la vagina, desgarrando su himen.

-AAAHH!-Gritó Serena al sentir cómo su virginidad era tomada por su pokémon de una forma tan violenta- D...detente, me duele- le decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lucario hizo caso omiso a su entrenadora y empezó a moverse eufóricamente, embistiendo la apretada vagina.

La expresión en la cara de Lucario podía reflejar muy bien como estaba disfrutando de eso. El, estado encima de su entrenadora, violándola salvajemente. Serena tenía la mente en blanco, simplemente sintiendo como ese gran pene entraba y salía de su parte íntima. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al pene de Lucario y todo el dolor fue reemplazado por puro placer, placer malicioso y perverso.

Para suerte se Serena, no había humanos por esta zona, sólo pokémon salvajes que observaban cómo la joven era penetrada por el pokémon megaevolucionado.

De repente Serena sentía que el miembro de Lucario aumentaba de tamaño otra vez, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de correrse. El pene de Lucario crecía más y más dentro de la vagina de Serena, haciendo que gimiera sin parar. Sentía además como el semen de Lucario recorría su interior, llenándola totalmente.

-Te corriste mucho- decía una cachonda Serena que tocaba el rostro del pokémon con una mano.

Lucario no podía sacar su pene de la vagina de Serena, porque quedó atrapado dentro de ella, por lo que mientras se desinflamara, Lucario lamia los pezones de Serena mientras ella gritaba de placer y rodeaba las caderas de Lucario con sus piernas cubiertas por sus medias negras.

Utilizando su gran lengua le brindaba mucho placer a su entrenadora.

Cuando se desinfló su pene, Lucario lo sacó del coño de Serena, pero a pesar de que se desinflamo, todavía estaba grande y duro.

Serena que se encontraba acostada en el césped se puso de costado dándole la espalda a Lucario mientras levantaba su pierna. Lucario entonces se posiciona detrás de Serena igual acostado de costado y metió su pene rojo en el culo de Serena.

-Aaaah!- Gritaba de placer Serena al sentir el miembro de su pokémon adentrarse en su zona rectal.

Lucario movía sus caderas detrás de Serena mientras ella gemía, además de que el pokémon lamia el cuello de su entrenadora mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba los pechos de Serena.

La entrenadora estaba atrapada en un mundo de placer, lo único en lo que pensaba era en la situación pokefilica que estaba gozando. Su ano seguía siendo penetrado por el miembro de Lucario, el pokémon no se detenía, era un orificio tan estrecho que lo excitaba mucho.

Serena sintió como el pene del pokémon se volvía a inflar, esta vez en su culo.

La sensación era inigualable, su pequeño culo tenía atrapado dentro el gran pene de su pokémon. Lucario no podía sacarlo por lo que simplemente seguía moviéndose, liberando el semen en el ano de su entrenadora.

Cuando Lucario saco su pene del culo de Serena, todo el semen se desbordaba del orificio. Mientras el pokémon volvía a su etapa principal.

La chica estaba exhausta, tirada en el césped, desnuda, con su vagina y ano llenos del semen de su pokémon.

Le gusto.

Le gusto mucho tener sexo con su pokémon y quería seguir experimentando con más pokémon aún.

Sonrió al cielo, atraparia más pokémon para que se la follen.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Tentacruel x Enfermera Joy x Tentacool

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 6: Tentacruel x Enfermera Joy x Tentacool

Un accidente cerca de la costa de la Ciudad Carmín la región de Kanto debido al choque de una lancha había dejado a 1 Tentacruel y 6 Tentacool muy heridos. Debido a esto fueron rápidamente trasladados al centro pokémon de Ciudad Carmín, en donde la enfermera Joy de dicha ciudad los estaba cuidando.

El centro pokémon debido a los acontecimientos se encontraba temporalmente cerrado, siendo los únicos dentro del recinto la enfermera Joy y los pokémon medusa.

El Tentacruel se encontraba en un gran tanque de agua, mientras los 6 Tentacool se encontraban juntos en otro tanque de agua que estaba enfrente del tanque de Tentacruel.

La enfermera estaba en la habitación monitoreando ambos tanques para ver si no se hallaban en riesgo vital.

-Que alivió- decía Joy- se encuentran bien, sólo necesitan descansar.

Se sentó en su silla a hacer el papeleo.

De pronto escuchó un gran estruendo, cuando se volteó a ver qué pasaba, el tanque de Tentacruel se había destruido, había agua por todos lados. El pokémon lentamente se iba incorporando, con dos de sus tentáculos tomo los dos brazos de la enfermera, levantándola en el aire.

-No, por favor- suplicaba la enfermera-no me hagas daño, solo quiero ayudarte.

El Tentacruel la quedó mirando y la acercó más hacía él. Uso otros dos tentáculos para separar sus piernas, mientras otros tentáculos le bajaban sus bragas celestes.

-Noo…- el grito de la enfermera fue callado por un tentáculo que entró en su boca.

El Tentacruel iba a usar a la enfermera Joy como objeto para satisfacerse.

El tentáculo en su boca entraba y salía de está, generando una gran estimulación al pokémon. Los tentáculos que le quitaron sus bragas, ahora jugaban con su vagina, no estaban entrando, solamente se estaban frotando con está.

La enfermera estaba sumamente confundida y asustada, un pokémon la estaba violando. Lamentablemente no había nadie hasta dos días más, cuando el centro pokémon abra otra vez.

-Mmm- gemía la enfermera al sentir como unos dos tentáculos estaban entrando en su virgen vagina.

Tentacruel no fue gentil, se movía muy violentamente dentro de Joy, metió otro tentáculo, esta vez en el culo de la mujer de pelo rosado.

Con otros dos tentáculos rompió la ropa y sostén de la enfermera, revelando sus pechos al gran pokémon de agua. Con los mismos tentáculos que rompieron su ropa, los uso para masajear sus pechos.

Tentáculos, todo en lo que podía pensar Joy era en tentáculos. Por sus conocimientos en biología pokémon ella sabía que ellos se aparean, y había leído un viejo texto antiguo en el cual se decía que los pokémon y los humanos tenían sexo.

Tentacruel movía sus tentáculos dentro y fuera de Joy, con dos tentáculos en la vagina, dos en el culo, uno en la boca, dos masajeando sus pechos y otros que se frotaban en el cuerpo de la enfermera, estimulando aún más al pokémon.

Poco a poco Joy se estaba sintiendo bien pero se recriminaba mentalmente.

-No, no debo-pensaba- no puedo disfrutar ser violada por un pokémon.

El pokémon no parecía tener la intención de detenerse. La biología de Tentacruel era algo nuevo para Joy, en el sentido sexual. Otro tentáculo entra en su culo, teniendo ahora 3 en su agujero anal.

Hizo reojo por la habitación y vio el tanque de los tentacool, ellos estaban en reposo y parecía que no iban a intervenir. Otro tentáculo entró en su vagina, provocando que la enfermera gimiera más.

En todo el coito la enfermera nunca se había hecho esta pregunta hasta ahora.

-Como Tentacruel se corre- pensaba.

Enseguida sintió algo viscoso en la zona de su espalda, vio algunos tentáculos le disparan chorros de semen a su cuerpo. Quería cubierta de esperma si todos los tentáculos se corren. De repente siente un sabor amargo en la boca, y efectivamente Tentacruel se corrió.

Saco el tentáculo de la boca y metió otro inmediatamente sin darle descanso a la enfermera.

Los seis tentáculos que estaban en su coño y su ano también se corrieron al unísono llenándola excesivamente de semen de Tentacruel.

Saco esos seis tentáculos y metió uno en cada agujero.

El piso de la habitación estaba lleno de agua, vidrios rotos y semen. El cuerpo de la enfermera también estaba cubierto de mucho semen, especialmente el interior de su vagina y culo. Agradecía que naturalmente los humanos no podían dejar embarazados a los pokémon y viceversa.

Todos los tentáculos de Tentacruel dispararon semen a la enfermera cubriéndola, pokémon la dejó en el suelo lleno de semen y agua pero en donde no había vidrios rotos.

Joy estaba con la mente en blanco, además de estar cubierta por la sustancia blanca, todo lo que pensaba era en semen, sexo y tentáculos.

Estaba muy agotada para ver qué estaba haciendo Tentacruel, cuando sintió otra vez los tentáculos separando sus piernas, sólo que esta vez se sentían más pequeños.

Hizo el esfuerzo para ver qué pasaba y vio que no era Tentacruel, sino los 6 Tentacool que la habían rodeado mientras el Tentacruel observaba de cerca.

Un Tentacool usaba sus dos tentáculos para separar sus piernas mientras otro le ataba los brazos, en eso dos Tentacool se encargaron de la parte inferior de la enfermera, mientras otros dos de la superior.

Tenía dos tentáculos en la vagina y dos en el ano, dos en la boca y dos en los pechos.

Eran más pequeños que los de Tentacruel, pero igual se sentía bien. Se movían muy rápido. Los tentáculos llegaban muy adentro de ella, y los de sus pechos jugueteaban con sus pezones. Ahogaba los gemidos en los dos tentáculos que tenía en su boca.

Terminaron eyaculando dentro de Joy, y cambiaron, esta vez, los que sujetaron sus piernas y brazos ahora la penetraban el ano y la boca respectivamente.

Las horas pasaban y no se detenían para descansar, simplemente cambiaban el lugar que penetraban.

El Tentacruel también participaba en el ganbang de la enfermera, sus tentáculos eran más grandes por lo que era muy placentero.

Rodeada de tentáculos la enfermera siguió así hasta que tanto el Tentacruel como los 6 Tentacool dispararon su eyaculación final y acto seguido salieron por la ventana dejando a Joy en el mar de semen con una sonrisa de placer.

Los empleados del centro pokémon llegaron y quedaron impactados al ver la escena. La enfermera de pelo rosado tirada en un excesivo mar de semen totalmente desnuda y con una sonrisa. Rápidamente se hizo pública esa historia en las noticias en las que se explicaba el acto pokefilico que se había realizado.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	7. May x Machoke

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 7: May x Machoke

En la región de Hoenn, la joven May se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo una noticia en su celular, acerca del incidente que ocurrió en Kanto.

-¿Sexo con pokémon?-pensaba May.

Nunca en su vida pensó respecto a eso.

Ella ya sabía sobre el sexo, de hecho en su viaje con Ash y Brock, tuvo sexo con los dos al mismo tiempo en una bodega cerrada donde nadie pudiese verlos.

Pero tener sexo con un pokémon.

-Como sera-pensaba mientras miraba el techo de su habitación.

Se levantó y salió de su casa para meditar un poco.

En su mente solamente pensaba en la pokefilia. Quería quitarse esa duda para de esa forma poder concentrarse en su próximo concurso.

De tanto caminar llegó a una pequeña laguna. Donde pudo visualizar un Machoke que se encontraba durmiendo bajo un árbol.

Mirando un poco más de cerca, May pudo notar las similitudes físicas que compartía con un humano, y además le llamó la atención el calzoncillo que siempre llevaba.

Se acercó mucho más y palpo la entrepierna del Machoke sin despertarlo. Con cuidado le bajó el calzoncillo sin quitarle el cinturón, y de ese modo revelar el pene del pokémon.

May lo observó detenidamente, era como un pene de humano, pero de color gris. Lo agarró con ambas manos y empezó a masturbarlo generando que se ponga erecto.

Toda esa actividad hizo que el Machoke despertará mirando detenidamente a May.

-Lo siento si te desperté- decía May soltando el pene de sus manos y retrocediendo.

Machoke se abalanzó sobre ella quedando su pene enfrente de la cara de May. El pokémon vio los pechos de May y notó el gran tamaño que tenían, por lo que le levantó la camisa y el brasier y puso su pene entre sus pechos.

-E...espera que…- decía May pero fue interrumpida por el pene de Machoke que entró en su boca.

May asimilaba lo que sucedía, estaba teniendo sexo con un pokémon, eso era lo que quería saber, así que movía su lengua en círculos, el Machoke gruñía de placer al sentir su miembro rodeado por los grandes pechos de May y recompensado con su boca.

May comparaba el sabor del pene de Machoke con el de Ash y Brock, eran casi iguales en ese aspecto, pero en tamaño y dureza se notaba una gran diferencia.

El pokémon seguía moviendo sus caderas contra los pechos y boca de May, hasta que da un gran gruñido y se corre en toda la boca de la coordinadora. May con un poco de dificultad se tragó todo el semen del pokémon.

Machoke se levanta y vuelve a sentarse en el lugar que estaba durmiendo, aunque ahora con su pene erecto.

May se disponía a quitarse la ropa para que no se manchara más de lo que quedó con la eyaculación de Machoke.

La dejó doblada cerca de un árbol y se dirigió hacia Machoke posicionándose encima de él, tomando el pene con una mano y llevándolo a su vagina.

Con esfuerzo el pene pudo entrar en el estrecho coño de May. Ella arqueó la espalda debido a la sensación.

Inmediatamente después de acostumbrarse a la presencia del miembro dentro de ella, empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo, el pokémon la tomó de la cintura para aumentar el agarre y poder penetrarla mejor.

May gemía como loca, no era nada malo eso de la pokefilia, se sentía fenomenal, excitante y satisfactorio. Notó como el Machoke con un dedo jugueteaba con su agujero anal, metiendo y sacando el dedo.

A May no le importaba tener sexo anal con él, de hecho ya lo tuvo en su viaje con Ash y Brock, e incluso una doble penetración, pero esta vez era diferente, era con un pokémon, era una nueva experiencia.

Volteó la cabeza para ver como su culo era lascivamente agarrado por Machoke, que le proporciona unas nalgadas que la excitaban más y más, además de ser penetrada por el ano por el dedo de Machoke.

Todas esa estimulaciones hacían a May perder la cabeza, movía cada vez más sus caderas y repentinamente gimió al sentir cómo el Machoke comenzaba a chupar sus pechos.

El pokémon se corrió dentro de May haciendo que esta diera una gran grito de placer asustando a algunos Taillow.

Machoke se paró y puso a May en estilo de perrito. Con sus grandes manos separó las nalgas descubriendo el glorioso ano de la chica. A modo de estimulante frotó su pene entre las nalgas de May, ella como respuesta comenzó a menear las caderas.

Machoke entró poco a poco dentro del culo de May.

-Aaah!- gritaba de placer al sentir ese gran miembro desgarrar su culo.

Machoke de manera eufórica, metía y sacaba su pene del culo de May. El pokémon gruñía por la exquisita sensación que generaba el estrecho agujero en su pene, exprimiéndolo y a la vez con ganas de más.

Las nalgadas que propinaba el pokémon hacían gemir más a May, en ese momento no le importaba si alguien la encontraba, ella simplemente seguiría teniendo sexo con el pokémon salvaje.

Con una de sus manos, se masturba su vagina, lo único que quería era sentirse bien.

-Esa enfermera realmente tuvo que haberlo disfrutado- pensaba May con los ojos bien abiertos, la cara muy roja y que de su boca solo podían salir gemidos y gritos de placer.

Machoke da las últimas embestidas antes de correrse en el culo de May. La chica pudo sentir como el semen del pokémon comenzaba a entrar en su ano calentándolo.

El pokémon ya satisfecho se retira y se pone su calzoncillo dejando a May tirada en el suelo con el trasero en el aire cubierto de semen.

May se levanta y se viste. Toma su celular y llama a Dawn, quería decirle a alguien sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

-Hola Dawn- decía May.

-May, cuánto tiempo,¿Qué sucede?- respondía felizmente Dawn.

-A decir verdad, quería contarte sobre una experiencia que tuve en este momento- decía May.

-Cuenta cuanta- respondía Dawn.

-Supiste de la noticia sobre la enfermera en Kanto- hizo una pausa- yo también acabo de tener sexo con un pokémon.

-Que bien- decía feliz Dawn- de hecho yo también he tenido sexo con pokémon.

May se quedó sorprendida de que su amiga también realizó el acto de la pokefilia.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaba May- ¿Con qué pokémon?

-Con un Dodrio que capture- decía Dawn- debo decirte que la cabeza no es lo único que tiene triple, si sabes de lo que hablo- decía pícaramente Dawn- ¿Y tú?

-Con un Machoke salvaje- respondía May- pero cuándo termino de correrse en mi culo se marchó.

-Fabuloso, que bien que compartamos ese mismo gusto- decía Dawn.

-Si- respondía feliz May.

-A propósito, uno de éstos días me juntare con Cynthia para hablar sobre la pokefilia- decía Dawn- ahí te cuento como me fue.

-Estaré ansiosa de saber- respondía May.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	8. Growlithe x Oficial Jenny x Arcanine

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 8: Growlithe x Oficial Jenny x Arcanine

En el hospital de Kanto, situado en Ciudad Azulona, reposaba la enfermera Joy, después de ser sanada y tratada en dicho establecimiento.

La razón era ya muy conocida por todos. Tuvo sexo con un pokémon, que después de terminar el coito, simplemente se fue dejando a la enfermera tirada en un charco de agua y semen.

En la habitación de Joy, estaba de visita la oficial Jenny.

-Que bueno que ya estés mejor-decía Jenny- me tenías preocupada.

-Lamento haberte preocupado-decía Joy.

-No presentas… tu sabes...traumas después de ser violada por un pokémon- preguntaba nerviosa Jenny.

\- A decir verdad no. En un comienzo me sentía aterrada, tu sabes, un pokémon estaba abusando de mi. Pero poco a poco se comenzaba a sentir bien. La sensación de hacerlo con otra especie era algo sumamente excitante. Además no fui violada sólo por un pokémon, sino por 7- decía Joy a su amiga.

-¡¿7?!, No pensé que los otros Tentacool también se unieron- decía Jenny.

-Créeme Jenny- decía Joy- La pokefilia es algo muy placentero. Deberías intentarlo.

-Pues… tengo que procesar todo esto- decía Jenny algo nerviosa- Ya me tengo que ir. Adiós, espero que te den de alta pronto.

Jenny salió del hospital y rápidamente fue a su casa. En ella se encontraba un Growlithe, quien era un novato en la fuerza policial y ella tenía que entrenarlo para que se vuelva un buen ayudante para la ley.

Ella estaba sentada en su sofá mientras el Growlithe correteaba por ahí.

-Sexo, entre humanos y pokémon- pensaba Jenny- Pokefilia.

Todo pensamiento le fue interrumpido por Growlithe quien solo quería jugar con Jenny.

Ella le acarició el lomo, lo que hizo que el pokémon se acostara en el suelo. Las caricias de Jenny siguieron. Hasta que Growlithe se dio vuelta mostrando la barriga. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Jenny fue que el pequeño Growlithe presentaba una erección.

-Éste es… el pene de Growlithe- pensaba Jenny.

Era algo nuevo para ella ver el pene de un pokémon. Era de color rojo carnoso y presentaba algunas venas notables.

Por curiosidad de lo que su amiga le había dicho, inconscientemente lo tomó con una mano y comenzó a masajear el miembro del pokémon.

Growlithe gruñía por la acción de la oficial.

-¿A Growlithe le gustará esto?- pensaba.

Seguía masturbando al pokémon. El pene entre su mano se hacía más grande conforme aumentaba el ritmo.

Lentamente acercó su cabeza al pene, abrió la boca y lo engullo. El sabor no era malo, se sentía extraño en su boca. El pokémon gruñía de placer por el acto de Jenny.

El pene estaba completamente dentro de la boca de la oficial. Utilizando su lengua torpemente, la movía en círculos alrededor del miembro.

Jenny no quería detenerse. Estaba como poseída chupándole el pene a su pokémon.

De pronto sintió un aullido por parte de Growlithe, seguido de una sensación amarga en la boca. Jenny se tragó toda la carga que había liberado el pokémon. Retiró su boca de su pene.

-Increíble- pensaba Jenny viendo como el pene de Growlithe seguía erecto.

Ella aun llevaba su ropa de servicio, pero le daba lo mismo en ese momento.

Se puso en cuatro patas, levantó un poco su falda y bajó sus bragas a la altura de sus rodillas.

Growlithe se levantó y comenzó a lamer la vagina de Jenny provocando que gimiera.

Después de eso el pokémon se posicionó detrás de la oficial. Con sus patas delanteras en la espalda de Jenny empezó a mover sus caderas tratando de penetrarla.

La oficial ayudó al pokémon, tomó el pene de Growlithe y lo dirigió a su vagina. Con eso el pokémon le dio una rápida estocada, metiendo su pene de pokémon en la totalidad de la vagina de la humana.

-Aaah!- gemía Jenny por la sensación de tener el pene de su compañero contra el crimen dentro de ella.

Growlithe se movía bruscamente, pero el placer era más fuerte que el dolor. Jenny se sentía como una perra en celo. Daba gracias a Arceus que vivía sola, la simple idea de una oficial de la ley teniendo sexo con pokémon era algo sumamente inimaginable.

Growlithe simplemente gruñía encima de Jenny, metiendo toda su virilidad dentro de ella.

Jenny sentía que el pene de Growlithe crecía dentro de ella. Gimió la sentirlo.

Growlithe se bajó de Jenny, aunque todavía tenía su pene dentro de la vagina. Quedando de espaldas con Jenny.

Jenny recordó que algunos Arcanine cuando se apareaban quedaban en la misma posición, dandose la espalda con sus partes íntimas pegadas.

Jenny vio cerca de ella la pokeball de su Arcanine y se le ocurrió una traviesa idea.

-Arcanine sal- decía sacando al pokémon dentro de la casa.

El pokémon quedó sorprendido al ver a su entrenadora y compañera unida al pene de un pokémon.

-Arcanine ven aquí- decía Jenny en un tono muy lujurioso.

El gran pokémon puso su entrepierna encima de la cabeza de su entrenadora. Ella aun en posición de perrito agarró el pene de Arcanine que se encontraba erecto al ver a Jenny fornicando con un pokémon.

Acercó el gran pene a su boca y sacó la su lengua, empezando a lamer la punta, haciendo que Arcanine gruña por la sensación.

Pudo sentir como Growlithe pudo retirar su pene de su vagina, la cual se encontraba escurriendo semen.

El Growlithe para no quedarse fuera, lamió el ano de Jenny, penetrándolo con la lengua.

-Aaah- gemía la oficial que todavía tenía el pene de Arcanine en su boca.

En toda su vida sexual nunca había tenido sexo anal. Le resultaba fascinante que su primer anal sería con un pokémon.

Ya habiendo lubricado bien el pene de Arcanine, lo recostó boca arriba y se montó encima de él.

La sensación era genial. El gran pene de Arcanine llenó por completo la vagina de Jenny.

Comenzó por dar brincos, estimulando más la penetración que recibía del gran pokémon.

-AAAH!- Gritó debido a la repentina intromisión de Growlithe, quien penetró el culo de la oficial.

Jenny entendía perfectamente a Joy ahora. Siendo penetrada tanto por la vagina como por el culo por sus pokémon. La pokefilia era increíble.

Growlithe movía su pelvis de manera impresionante, mientras que Arcanine seguía gruñendo de placer por el apretado orificio vaginal de la oficial.

Jenny acercó su cabeza a la de Arcanine y lo besó. Arcanine entonces sacó su lengua que se conectó con la lengua de Jenny, en una escena sumamente pervertida.

Cuando un pene salía de un orificio, otro pene entraba en otro. Ese ritmo le gustaba, la doble penetración que estaba recibiendo la estaba volviendo una loca por el sexo pokémon.

-Soy como una perra, pero me gusta- pensaba Jenny.

-AAAAHHH!- dio un enorme grito de placer al sentir como ambos pokémon se habían corrido dentro de ella.

Podía sentir como el semen recorría y calentaba su interior, además de que los penes de ambos pokémon se inflaron, quedando atrapados dentro de la vagina y culo de Jenny.

-Quedaremos así por un rato- pensaba Jenny.

Pudo localizar su celular cerca y estirándose un poco pudo tomarlo. Llamó a Joy.

-Hola Jenny- respondía Joy.

-Joy, tenías razón, la pokefilia es genial- respondía con un tono pícaro Jenny.

-Te lo dije- decía Joy.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	9. Dawn y Pachirisu x Cynthia y Braviary

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 9: Dawn x Pachirisu x Cynthia x Braviary

Dawn volaba usando a su Togekiss rumbo a

Pueblo Caelestis. En dicho lugar se encontraría con Cynthia, para hablar sobre el tema de la pokefilia.

Aterrizó cerca de la casa de la campeona.

-Togekiss regresa- decía Dawn devolvía a su pokémon a su pokeball.

Tocó la puerta.

-Bienvenida Dawn, pasa- decía la campeona, alegre por la visita de la chica.

-Muchas gracias- decía pasando.

Se sentaron en el living.

-Y bien, querías que platiquemos sobre la pokefilia- decía Cynthia.

-Si, no hace mucho experimenté un momento pokefilico con un Dodrio que recientemente capture- decía la chica.

-Ya veo- decía Cynthia- ¿Fue tu primera vez en general?

-Si-respondía un poco avergonzada- Nunca lo he hecho con un humano. Tampoco lo hice con Ash o con Brock, a pesar de que ellos lo habían hecho con Misty y con May.

-Ya veo- decía Cynthia- de cualquier forma no te preocupes, mi primera vez también fue con un pokémon.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaba Dawn.

-Si- respondía Cynthia- Fue con mi Garchomp cuando era un pequeño Gible, fue cuando tenía 16 años. Según algunos escritos, en la antigüedad algunas mujeres se apareaban con sus pokémon.

Dawn quedó fascinada.

-Bueno, ya que has venido aquí- decía Cynthia- que tal si hacemos un rapidito. ¿Qué pokémon macho tienes ahora?

-¿Eh?... pues el único que tengo ahora es Pachirisu- decía Dawn- Dodrio lo dejé en casa. No sé si Pachirisu pueda debido a su tamaño.

-Descuida, el tamaño del pene de Pachirisu es aproximadamente de 20 centímetros- decía Cynthia.

-Asombroso, sabes mucho sobre el tema- decía Dawn.

-He investigado mucho- decía guiñándole el ojo.

Antes de sacar su pokémon, Cynthia besó a Dawn, la cual se sorprendió pero dejó pasar.

Se seguían besando, Cynthia aprovechó para quitarle la ropa a la chica, dejándola únicamente con su falda rosa y bragas blancas. Ella se quitó el chaleco y bajó los pantalones, revelando su maduro cuerpo a la joven, que llevaba ropa interior negra muy sexy.

Bajó hasta los pechos de Dawn y comenzó a mamarlos.

-Ah- gemía Dawn.

-Si tu sacas a Pachirisu, entonces yo usaré a este- decía Cynthia sacando una pokeball liberando a un Braviary- Es actualmente el único pokémon macho de mi equipo.

El pokémon se acercó a su entrenadora y empezó a lamerle los pechos, haciendo gemir a la rubia.

Dawn no se quería quedar atrás.

-Ve Pachirisu- decía sacando a su pokémon.

Este sería el segundo pokémon de Dawn que tendría sexo con ella.

Tomó a Pachirisu y lo empezó a frotar contra su pecho.

-Escucha Pachirisu- le susurraba al pokémon- hoy vamos a tener sexo.

Cerca de su estómago pudo sentir el pene de Pachirisu, y efectivamente medía aproximadamente 20 centímetros.

-No está mal- decía Cynthia, que se encontraba agachada tomando el pene de Braviary con sus pechos. El pene de ese pokémon era de aproximadamente 30 centímetros.

Dawn observaba atentamente como la campeona lo masturbaba con los pechos y le hacía una mamada. Entonces ella puso el pene de Pachirisu a la altura de su boca y se lo metió completo en la boca. El pokémon se retorcía del placer que su entrenadora le ofrecía.

Cynthia seguía masturbando a Braviary con sus pechos. Pokémon pájaro aleteaba como respuesta al gran placer que la campeona le provocaba.

-Dawn, acércate más a nosotros- decía Cynthia con el pene aún en sus pechos.

La joven, que aún sostenía al pokémon ardilla, se acercó a la pareja de la chica rubia y el gran pájaro.

-Te parece si cambiamos de compañero- decía Cynthia- descuida, solo por un rato.

-Está bien- decía Dawn.

Dawn le pasó a Pachirisu a la rubia tetona y se puso delante de Braviary.

Miró un momento el miembro del pokémon, era similar al pene de Dodrio, solo que era uno y no tres.

Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo masturbó, agarrando la punta del pene con la boca.

El Braviary gruñía, señal que indicaba que lo que hacía Dawn lo excitaba. De pronto el pokémon se abalanzó contra Dawn, dejándola debajo del pokémon, Braviary metió su pene en la boca de Dawn, acto que sorprendió a la coordinadora.

Miró a un lado para ver a Cynthia. La campeona estaba con el pene de Pachirisu entre sus pechos. Dawn sintió algo de celos al no tener un pecho tan grande como el de Cynthia. El Braviary aumento el ritmo para que Dawn no se distraiga y se concentrará en su pene.

Braviary era brusco, y eso le excitaba un poco a Dawn. El pokémon sin previo aviso sacó su pene de la boca de la chica y rápidamente lo metió en su vagina.

-Aah- gimió Dawn por la repentina intromisión del pokémon.

Braviary se movía rápido dentro de Dawn. Al ser más joven que su entrenadora también era más apretada, por lo que la sensación era mucho mejor.

Justo al lado Pachirisu estaba acostado en el suelo y Cynthia encima de su miembro, cabalgando al pokémon.

La campeona se acercó más a Dawn, se inclinó y la empezó a besar mientras seguía moviéndose encima de Pachirisu.

Las chicas se besaban mientras eran penetradas por los pokémon intercambiados. Poco a poco los pokémon gemían mucho más, corriéndose dentro de las chicas.

-Ah ¡Sí!- gemía Cynthia al sentir el semen de Pachirisu recorrer su interior.

-¡Aah!-gemía Dawn.

Los pokémon se retiraron del interior de las chicas con los penes aún erectos. Las entrenadoras estaban tiradas en el piso.

-¿Lista para el segundo asalto?- preguntaba Cynthia.

-Si- respondía Dawn.

Dawn no se quería quitar su falda, pensaba que era más erótico conservar esa prenda. En cuanto a Cynthia, ella tampoco se despojó de su ropa interior negra.

-Dawn, ponte en esta posición enfrente de mí- decía Cynthia poniéndose en posición de perrito.

Dawn obedeció y su rostro quedó muy cerca del rostro de Cynthia.

Pachirisu se montó encima del culo de Dawn y Braviary se posicionó detrás de Cynthia. Simultáneamente los dos pokémon penetraron a sus entrenadoras. Cynthia volvió a besar a Dawn mientras sus pokémon las embestían.

-Te gusta- decía Cynthia- que un pokémon te folle.

-S...si- decía con dificultad Dawn porque su Pachirisu se movía cada vez más rápido.

Se sorprende que Pachirisu sacase su pene de su vagina.

-Aaah!- gimió al sentir como el pene de Pachirisu entrar en su culo.

-Q...que pasa, ¿Es tu primer anal?- preguntaba Cynthia que seguía siendo penetrada por Braviary.

-S...si- decía Dawn.

Era una sensación diferente, pero no desagradable. El pene de Pachirisu se retorcía dentro de su cavidad anal. Aún en cuatro, Dawn se agacha y le chupa los pechos a Cynthia.

-Aah- gemía la campeona al sentir a la jovencita succionar su pezón derecho.

Los pokémon se excitaban más al ver a sus entrenadoras besarse y manosearse.

Braviary imitó a Pachirisu y también penetró a Cynthia por el culo.

Ambos pokémon les hacían sexo anal a sus respectivas entrenadoras, quienes solamente disfrutaban de la penetración y se besaban.

Uniendo sus labios por última vez sintieron como llegaron al clímax junto a sus pokémon, corriéndose en su culo.

Los pokémon sacaron sus penes de los culos de sus entrenadoras, haciendo que el semen escurriera.

Las chicas se abrazaron.

-Fue divertido- decía Cynthia.

-Si-respondía Dawn- A propósito, May también practica la pokefilia.

-Wow, asombroso-decía Cynthia- aunque allá gente que la practique, también hay personas que están en contra de ella.

-A pesar de que se siente tan bien- decía Dawn.

-Según mi investigación, las mujeres son las que más frecuentan estos actos- decía Cynthia-¿Te gustaría seguir investigando conmigo?

-Sí, me encantaría- decía Dawn para luego acercarse a Cynthia y besarse apasionadamente mientras sus pokémon las observaban.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	10. Volkner x Jasmine x Luxray

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 10: Volkner x Jasmine x Luxray

En el gimnasio de Ciudad Marina, ubicado en Sinnoh, se encontraba Jasmine, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine de Johto. La razón era muy simple, estaba en una relación con el líder de gimnasio Volkner.

Él se encontraba haciendo unos arreglos al faro, por lo que Jasmine se quedó a cuidar el gimnasio junto al Luxray de Volkner.

El tiempo pasaba y se sentía aburrida, quería que Volkner llegara rápido. Luxray estaba acostado al lado de ella.

Jasmine comenzó a acariciar el lomo de Luxray haciendo que ronroneara por la acción de la novia de su entrenador. De pronto Luxray se paró y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra el cuerpo de la líder de acero.

-Me haces cosquillas- decía Jasmine cayendo al suelo.

En esa posición Luxray se abalanzó encima de ella y le lamia la cara.

Todo parecía muy tierno y todo, pero se volvió más extraño cuando Jasmine sintió algo que se frotaba en ella. Se apartó un poco de Luxray y notó que el pokémon tenía una erección.

Jasmine se sonrojo.

El pene de Luxray era extraño, era de color rosa y estaba cubierta por espinas.

-Qué hago- pensó Jasmine.

El pokémon se recostó en su espalda exponiendo su pene a la chica. Jasmine entendió el mensaje. Solamente tenía que calmar la erección del pokémon.

Se puso de rodillas y con miedo intentó tocar el pene de Luxray. Las espinas no eran duras, eran protuberancias de carne.

-Pensé que serían de queratina- pensaba Jasmine mientras tomaba con más firmeza el miembro del pokémon.

Luxray gemía mientras tímidamente Jasmine seguía masajeando su pene. Los bultos en su pene se sentían raros. Era algo completamente diferente de hacerlo con Volkner.

Con curiosidad acercó su cabeza al pene de Luxray y con la punta de la lengua lo lamió.

El pokémon dio un gran gemido. Al ver que el pokémon lo disfrutaba, metió la punta del pene en su boca, usando su lengua moviéndola en círculos provocando más gemidos por parte del pokémon.

Jamás en su vida pensó en chuparle el pene a un pokémon. Era algo sumamente nuevo, pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien.

Se metió más porción de pene en su boca. Pudo sentir los bultos en su boca, se sentían extraños pero no molestaban.

El pokémon eléctrico no paraba de gemir, el trato que le hacía Jasmine. Con cada mamada que realizaba el pokémon gozaba más, a tal punto que no pudo aguantar más y se corrió .

Jasmine se sorprendió y por accidente manchó su blusa con el semen del pokémon.

Se quitó la blusa y se bajó el vestido a la altura de la cintura revelando sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén color blanco.

A pesar de toda la chupada que le hizo Jasmine, el pene de Luxray seguía erecto, por lo que se desabrocho sostén liberando sus pechos y tomó el pene con ellos, masturbandolo con los pechos.

Con poca experiencia empezó a masajear el pene de Luxray. Se sentía extraño entre sus pechos, algo interesante.

El pokémon no paraba de gruñir. La cara de Jasmine estaba roja, concentrada brindándole placer al pokémon de su novio.

El pene comenzaba a escurrir más semen de la punta y Jasmine lo limpiaba con la boca mientras apretaba más con sus pechos.

Repentinamente Luxray se abalanza sobre Jasmine dejándola en posición de perrito, arrodillada y con las manos en el suelo.

Luxray se posicionó detrás de Jasmine patas delanteras sobre los hombres de la chica.

-E...espera Luxray, no lo hagas- suplicaba Jasmine retorciéndose.

Luxray frotaba su miembro en las nalgas de Jasmine, mientras que la chica se tapaba su vagina con una mano para evitar ser penetrada por el pokémon.

Debido a esto Luxray comenzó a meter su pene en el ano.

-AAH!- gritó Jasmine al sentir como su culo era desgarrado por el pene.

Con dificultad Luxray metía más su pene en el interior del recto de la chica de acero. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras el pokémon lentamente comenzaba a embestirla.

La principio se sentía incómoda, no había tenido sexo anal con Volkner y era una experiencia totalmente nueva. Poco a poco ese malestar se volvía placer y comenzó a gemir.

El Luxray la penetraba cada vez más rápido, en ese momento no estaba atenta a nada más que no fuese el gran pene del pokémon en su culo.

De repente sintió la presencia de alguien enfrente de ella.

-V...Volkner- decía Jasmine mirándolo desde su posición en el suelo todavía siendo follada por Luxray.

Volkner no dice nada, solo se desabrocha el cierre de su pantalón, liberando su pene ya erecto. Se agacha y se lo mete en la boca a Jasmine.

La chica se sorprende por la acción de su novio. Al parecer no estaba enojado. Empezó a mover sus caderas simulando una penetración en la boca de Jasmine.

Un pene de pokémon en el culo y un pene de humano en la boca. Los movimientos eran rápidos, la joven ahogaba sus gemidos en el miembro de su novio.

Volkner retira su pene de la boca de Jasmine y se recuesta cerca de ella. Jasmine gateo aún con Luxray encima de ella y dentro de su culo hasta llegar donde Volkner, posicionándose encima de él, sentándose en su pene.

Ambos penes dentro de Jasmine, se quedaron estáticos un momento, hasta que comenzaron a moverse.

La sensación que sentía Jasmine era genial. Los movimientos que hacía Luxray iban en sincronía con los de Volkner. Aprovechaba para besar a su novio mientras la doble penetración seguía en curso.

Sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra. Podía sentir como ambos penes apretaban más y más su interior. El de Volkner podía alcanzar su útero, mientras que el de Luxray al tener esos bultos en la base del pene, generaba una sensación extraña en el culo de Jasmine.

Rompieron el beso para poder tomar aire.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntaba Volkner mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba aumentando la penetración.

-Ah!, in...creible- gemía Jasmine al sentir como los penes entraban completamente en sus dos cavidades- n...o estás mol..esto- hablaba con dificultad Jasmine.

-No, fue muy excitante encontrarte así- decía Volkner- además, me dejaste el mejor agujero para mí- decía mientras aumentaba más su impulso.

Volvieron a besarse. Estaban llegando al clímax, se movían como locos dentro de la chica que silenciaba sus gemidos en la boca de su amante.

Se corrieron dentro de Jasmine, quien sentía como el semen de Luxray llenaba su ano y el de Volkner su vagina. No se separaron, se mantuvieron dentro de ella hasta que la última gota de esperma quedase adentro.

Se retiraron de la vagina y culo de Jasmine, quedando ella acostada al medio de Luxray y Volkner.

-Wow, eso fue genial- decía Jasmine exhausta por el coito.

-Si- decía Volkner-me gustó ver ese lado tuyo tan atrevido.

Jasmine se sonrojo.

Los tres se mantuvieron recostados en el gimnasio recuperando fuerzas para la siguiente ronda.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	11. Serena x Hypno, Eevee y Tangrowth

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 11: Serena x Hypno x Eevee x Tangrowth

Justo después del coito con Mega-Lucario, Serena se encontraba actualmente caminando por la ruta 20 de Kalos.

La ruta era muy laberíntica, perderse era fácil, aunque a Serena no le importaba eso.

En su equipo únicamente estaba su Eevee macho.

Caminaba muy desprotegida, sus intenciones eran más que obvias. Encontrar algún pokémon salvaje con el cual fornicar.

Esa experiencia con el Lucario la dejó con ganas de más. Descubrir más pokémon para que tengan sexo con ella.

Había leído recientemente que una enfermera en Kanto fue atacada sexualmente por un pokémon, lo que le resultaba muy interesante, debido a que ella en parte también sufrió, en un inicio, un ataque sexual.

Escuchó como los arbustos a su alrededor se movían. Algo estaba cerca.

Se dio la vuelta para ver y lo primero que vio fue un péndulo.

De un lado a otro.

Oscilando.

Sin detenerse.

Serena cayó de rodillas sin dejar de mirar el péndulo. Que le pertenecía a más ni menos que a un Hypno.

Los ojos de Serena se oscurecieron.

Mirando el objeto moverse sin parar.

El pokémon dueño del objeto aprovechó de usar sus poderes psíquicos y levantarle la blusa a Serena. Exponiendo su brasier blanco, que fue quitado rápidamente.

Hypno mostró su pene, que era de color rosa, con los testículos cubiertos de pelo amarillo.

Serena abrió la boca y recibió el pene ya erecto de Hypno.

El pokémon dejó de mover su péndulo pero usó sus poderes psíquicos para que Serena no pudiese escapar.

Serena reaccionó y se la estaba chupando a un pokémon.

-¡Que carajos!- pensaba mientras continuaba succionando el miembro del pokémon psíquico.

La chupada seguía. Interiormente estaba feliz, podía hacerlo con un pokémon.

Hypno movía más sus caderas en contra de Serena, mientras que con una mano pellizcaba un pezón haciendo que gimiera más con su pene en la boca.

-Está más duro-pensaba Serena- Está muy rica.

Lo que Serena no sabía era que el Hypno tenía telepatía y podía escuchar todo lo que pensaba.

Al ver que en realidad eso es lo que quería la chica, movió aún más sus caderas en contra de su boca.

El pene de Hypno empezó a secretar líquido pre seminal en la punta, cosa que pudo sentir Serena.

El pokémon sacó su pene de la boca de la joven y lo frotó contra sus pechos para luego correrse en ellos, manchandole con su semen.

-Que gran carga-decía Serena con una voz lujuriosa y mirada provocativa- No tienes que hipnotizarme, realmente quiero tu pene dentro de mí.

Serena se acuesta en el suelo de costado, se levantó un poco la falda mostrando sus bragas blancas. Las hace a un lado mostrando su feminidad ya humedecida y su ano. Ambos agujeros estaban listos para ser penetrados.

Hypno se acostó detrás de ella, agarró su pene y lo frotó contra su culo para luego penetrarla.

-Ah sí- gemía Serena al sentir su culo llenándose con el pene del pokémon psíquico.

Hypno comenzó a moverse, lo que generó que Serena gimiera, en su boca todavía conservaba el sabor del pene que entraba y salía de su ano.

Su vagina comenzaba a humedecerse más. El pokémon usó su mano libre para masturbarla mientras continuaba haciéndole sexo anal.

No era tan feroz como Lucario, pero tenía la habilidad de detectar sus puntos sensitivos.

El culo de Serena, a pesar de que ya había sido ocupado todavía se sentía estrechó.

El pokémon detrás de la chica daba pequeños gruñidos de placer. Su pene estaba siendo apretado por el culo de la chica.

-Más rápido- pensaba Serena a lo que Hypno escuchó.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y dejó de masturbarla para pasar su mano a su pecho, y comenzar a masajear y pellizcar su pezón.

-Aa…- gemía Serena pero fue callada por un pene que se adentro en su boca.

Era otro Hypno, que aprovechó la oportunidad de unirse a la pareja.

-Genial- pensaba Serena mientras era penetrada tanto anal como oralmente.

El Hypno que penetraba su culo manoseaba su vagina y el que estaba en su boca masajeaba sus pechos.

La cara de Serena estaba roja por la excitación. Encontrarse en un trío pokefilico.

El Hypno de la boca vio la pokebola de Eevee y se le ocurrió una idea. La tomó con sus poderes y sacó a Eevee de ella.

El pequeño pokémon salió de su pokebola y veía como su entrenadora estaba follando con 2 Hypnos salvajes.

Al contemplar eso, su pene se puso duro.

Los Hypnos aumentaron más sus movimientos hasta correrse dentro de Serena.

La chica tragó todo el semen que llenaba su boca, y además podía sentir como el esperma del primer Hypno llenaba su culo.

Los Hypno la cambiaron de posición y la dejaron en cuatro patas. Uno le dio una nalgada a la chica que la hizo gemir.

Al percatarse de la erección del Eevee, el Hypno usó sus poderes y elevó a Eevee, dejándolo encima del trasero de Serena.

Eevee comenzó a mover sus caderas hasta que su miembro de 20 centímetros penetró la vagina de su entrenadora.

-Aah- gemía Serena al sentir como su vagina era utilizada por un pokémon diferente.

Volteó para ver de quien se trataba y vio como su Eevee se movía muy felíz dentro de ella.

Mientras Serena gemía los 2 Hypnos se pusieron enfrente de ella con sus penes erectos.

La chica atrapó un pene con la boca y otro con la mano. Su otra mano era para no perder el equilibrio.

El pene en su boca lo saboreaba muy bien, mientras que el de la mano lo masturbaba sin perder el ritmo. Todo eso mientras su Eevee la penetraba por la vagina.

Aunque con algo de dificultad, los movimientos de Eevee hacían que Serena se excitara más.

Serena estaba sumamente contenta. No quería irse, quería seguir allí y follar más y más.

Los Hypnos parados enfrente suyo gruñian por el tacto de su boca y mano.

Hizo un cambio. El que estaba en su boca pasó a su mano y viceversa.

3 penes para ella sola. El Eevee seguía disfrutando de su coño. Follandola estilo de perrito. Su vagina estaba sumamente mojada.

Pero su boca no se quedaba atrás. Utilizando su lengua para lamer muy bien la punta del pene de Hypno.

Ya después de un rato, Eevee se corrió, llenando la vagina de Serena con su semilla. Por su lado los 2 Hypno le hicieron un facial a Serena.

Los 3 pokémon se apartaron un poco de la chica, que se sentó en el suelo y se limpió la cara con las manos, para después comerse ese semen.

Se acostó boca arriba con las piernas abiertas para provocar más a los pokémon.

Eevee, que aún tenía su pene erecto, se subió encima de Serena y metió su miembro en la vagina de su entrenadora otra vez.

Un Hypno se puso a la altura de la cabeza de Serena, se puso de rodillas y la chica atrapó su pene con su boca.

Serena se preguntaba donde estaba el otro Hypno cuando de la nada sintió una presión en el culo.

-AAH!-gimió Serena con el pene del Hypno aún en su boca.

El otro Hypno se había posicionado entre las piernas de Serena, y sin molestar a Eevee, metió su pene en su ano.

De esa forma, Serena estaba recibiendo una triple penetración.

El Hypno que tenía su pene en la boca de la chica, se inclinó y le masajeaba los pechos, Eevee por su lado se movía frenéticamente contra la vagina de su entrenadora, y justo detrás de él se encontraba el otro Hypno, penetrando el culo de Serena.

-No solo doble, sino triple penetración-pensaba Serena, cosa que los 2 Hypno pudieron oír.

Serena también movía su cintura para intensificar el vaivén. Además de chupar con las ganas el pene del Hypno.

Sin avisó, el Hypno que estaba en su boca se salió de ella, confundiendo a Serena. El otro Hypno que se encontraba en su culo dejó de moverse y acomodó, quedando de costado aún con su pene en el ano de Serena.

-AAAH!- Gritó Serena al sentir como el otro Hypno metía su pene en su culo, que todavía tenía el pene del otro Hypno. Recibiendo un doble anal.

Los 2 penes en su culo se movían con mucha dificultad, pero aún así se sentía bien. Eevee hacía caso omiso de lo que hacían los otros pokémon y sólo se centraba en la vagina de su entrenadora.

Serena no paraba de gemir y gritar de placer. Escuchó unos ruidos cerca, pero no le importó. Si era un pokémon, entonces haría que se una a su orgía. Y si fuese un humano, pues, no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez convencerlo con sexo para que no hablé.

-Soy una puta- gemía Serena sintiendo los 3 penes de pokémon moviéndose dentro de ella.

El responsable del ruido era un Tangrowth, que se acercó al grupo. Serena pudo notar como las lianas del pokémon empezaban a salir. Y además también pudo notar el pene del pokémon. Era grande, tenía la base color negro y la punta era color rojo.

Se coloca a la altura de la cabeza de la chica, y está sin que se lo pidieran comenzó a chuparle el pene.

Era de aproximadamente 30 centímetros, el de Hypno medía 25 centímetros aproximadamente.

Eevee se corrió dentro de su vagina otra vez y se retiró de ella. Por otro lado los Hypno seguían penetrando el culo de Serena al mismo tiempo.

Tangrowth y los Hypno hablan un poco y entonces salen de Serena, dejándola confundida.

-¡¿Por qué se detienen?!- se quejaba Serena.

Pero inmediatamente el pokémon planta extiende sus lianas y la agarra por la cintura acercandola mas a él. La baja un poco y mete su pene dentro de su vagina.

Los 2 Hypnos no quisieron esperar y simultáneamente metieron sus penes dentro del culo de Serena.

-AAH!- Serena volvió a gritar fuerte.

Los movimientos eran frenéticos. Los pokémon psíquico estaban desgarrando su ano, pero sí que lo disfrutaba.

Las lianas de Tangrowth se extendían y comenzaron a manosear los pechos de Serena, además de frotar su clítoris y unas 2 lianas se metieron dentro de su boca para que la chica los chupara.

La chica seguía con la ropa puesta, a diferencia de la vez con Lucario que quedó únicamente con sus medias largas y zapatillas.

Actualmente se encontraba con la blusa levantada exponiendo sus pechos que eran masajeados por las lianas, su falda estaba a la altura de su abdomen y todavía conservaba sus bragas blancas puestas, solo que estaban a un lado para no interrumpir la penetración que los 3 pokémon le estaban generando.

Los movimientos se intensificaron, las enredaderas de Tangrowth hacían que la chica quedase más apegada al pokémon.

Los Hypno gruñían por el placer que les generaba el culo de la chica.

Eevee se recuperó y se quejó de que lo dejaran de lado. Entonces el Tangrowth sacó las lianas que tenía en la boca de Serena para agarrar a Eevee y acercalo a su entrenadora.

De esa manera Serena le comenzó a chupar el pene a su pokémon para que no se sintiera fuera de lugar.

Serena había descubierto el paraíso. El sexo era lo mejor, sobre todo si la pokefilia era parte de ello.

Los pokémon se movían cada vez más rápido. Chupaba el pene de Eevee con más ganas.

-Córranse dentro-pensaba Serena-quiero quedar cubierta por su semen.

Los 4 pokémon profundizaron más sus estocadas. No estaban siendo discretos, pero no le importaba llamar la atención.

Tangrowth y los Hypno dieron sus embestidas finales hasta que por fin se corrieron en el interior de Serena.

Eevee al no poder resistir más de la mamada de su entrenadora, también se corrió.

El semen fluía dentro de la chica. Su vagina se llenó con el semen de Tangrowth y su culo casi explota debido a la doble corrida interna que recibió allí.

El semen de los dos Hypno se acumulaba en su culo dándole una sensación placentera.

Trago toda la carga que había soltado Eevee.

Se quedaron unidos un rato hasta que se separaron. Tangrowth dejo a Serena delicadamente en el suelo.

La chica se encontraba muy feliz. El semen se desbordaba de sus dos agujeros.

Los pokémon la rodearon y se la quedaron mirando.

La chica se sentó en el suelo mirando a los pokémon que la rodeaban.

-¿Tienen más amigos para que se unan?-preguntaba Serena-Soy realmente una puta, pero que puedo decir, me encanta la pokefilia-pensaba Serena.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	12. Ivysaur x Gardenia x Tangela

**Nota: Lamento la tardanza, todo esto se debe por temas estudiantiles, pero ahora si retomare esta historia.**

 **De ahora en adelante sera semanal, todos los domingos. Y avisare cada domingo si podre subir un capitulo la semana siguiente o no.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 12: Ivysaur x Gardenia x Tangela

Ciudad Vetusta, un bonito lugar en Sinnoh.

Allí se hallaba el gimnasio de dicha Ciudad, que se especializaba en pokémon tipo planta.

La líder Gardenia, amaba mucho a esos pokémon. De hecho volvió al gimnasio después de obtener dos nuevos pokémon planta.

-Que alegría, un Tangela y un Ivysaur- decía Gardenia alegre dando brinquitos.

Lo que los demás entrenadores no sabían era que Gardenia tenía un ritual un poco extraño con sus pokémon, para fortalecer su confianza y lazos con ellos.

Aprovechando que se encontraba sola en el gimnasio, decidió hacerlo.

-Salgan- decía sacando a sus dos pokémon nuevos.

Otro dato curioso que nadie notaba era que todos sus pokémon eran machos.

Los dos pokémon miraban su alrededor.

El interior del gimnasio era un prado cubierto de pasto y rodeado por árboles.

-jejejeje- se reía en su mente Gardenia- De acuerdo chicos, con cuál debería empezar- decía coquetamente, agachándose a la altura de sus pokémon.

Ambos pokémon no sabían cómo reaccionar. La líder tipo planta empezó a acariciar a Ivysaur mientras frotaba su pecho cubierto por ropa sobre Tangela.

Se seguía frotando sobre sus pokémon, hasta que se levantó el poncho y la camiseta, exponiendo así sus pechos.

Ivysaur de inmediato se acercó a los pechos de su entrenadora y comenzó a lamer sus pezones.

-Ah- gemía Gardenia al sentir la lengua de Ivysaur.

Tangela no se quedó atrás y con sus látigos le empezó a bajar los shorts a la líder.

-Que impaciente- pensaba mientras seguía disfrutando del trató a sus pechos.

Una de las razones de porque le gustaban los pokémon tipo planta, es por sus látigos.

Tangela procedió a usar dos látigos cepa y empezó a acariciar el clítoris de su entrenadora por sobre la ropa interior.

-Aah!- gemía Gardenia, teniendo atención tanto en sus pechos como en su intimidad.

Ivysaur extendió sus látigos también y agarró el culo de su entrenadora.

Gardenia de golpe se levantó, confundiendo a ambos pokémon.

-No se preocupen, no hemos terminado- decía la líder de gimnasio usando únicamente sus bragas negras, y su poncho verde- sólo quiero estar en una mejor posición.

La líder se puso en cuatro patas con Tangela adelante suyo y Ivysaur en dirección de su trasero.

Tangela ya tenía su pene erecto enfrente del rostro de su entrenadora. Era de color negro con el glande de color rojo.

Gardenia se relamió los labios y se llevó el pene a la boca, provocando que Tangela se retorciera de placer al sentir la cálida boca de la líder engullendo su miembro.

-Que buen pene- pensaba Gardenia mientras meneaba el trasero.

Ivysaur por el contrario se montó sobre el culo de la líder y empezó a frotar su pene erecto contra las nalgas por encima de las bragas.

-Que buenos chicos conseguí- pensaba feliz Gardenia con un pene en la boca y el otro entre su culo.

Tangela uso sus látigos para acariciar y apretar los pechos de Gardenia. Por su lado, Ivysaur usó las suyas para bajarle las bragas negras a su entrenadora y así meter su pene en la vagina de la líder.

-Aaah- gemía Gardenia con la boca aun llena con el pene de Tangela.

Todo su cuerpo estaba recibiendo estímulos por parte de sus pokémon.

El pene de Ivysaur podía alcanzar su útero y según lo que le había dicho Cynthia, los pokémon no podían embarazar a humanos y viceversa. Por lo que podía gozar al máximo el sexo sin problemas.

Tangela comenzó a darle atención a los pezones de Gardenia haciéndola gemir y Ivysaur usó sus látigos para darle nalgadas al ritmo de las embestidas que hacía.

Lo único que se escuchaba en todo el gimnasio eran los gemidos de Gardenia callados por un pene y las nalgadas que se escuchaban por todo el gimnasio.

El pene de Tangela comenzaba a secretar líquido preseminal de la punta. Cosa que Gardenia pudo sentir y empezó a pasar su lengua por el glande rojo de Tangela provocando que el pokémon se moviera por el placer.

El pene de Ivysaur empezaba a estrecharse más en la vagina de Gardenia, debido a la excitación. Unas últimas estocadas y el pokémon se corrió dentro de la vagina de su entrenadora.

-Mmm…-gemía Gardenia al sentir el semen recorrer su interior y simultáneamente sentir el semen de Tangela llenar su boca.

Estuvieron pegados un rato hasta separarse. La vagina de Gardenia estaba llena con el semen de Ivysaur y todavía saboreaba el dulce semen de Tangela.

-Necesito más de ustedes- decía Gardenia abrazando a sus dos pokémon a la vez.

Los dos pokémon aceptaron el abrazó y mientras se abrazaban, Tangela usó sus látigos para retirar el poncho y bragas de Gardenia, dejándola completamente desnuda.

La chica posiciona a Tangela para que se acueste, mientras ella se monta encima de él tomando su pene para dirigirlo a su vagina.

-Si, eso querías Tangela- decía Gardenia mientras se movía encima de su pokémon- Vamos Ivysaur no te quedes atrás- decía Gardenia mirando a Ivysaur detrás suyo- Únete- decía abriendo su nalgas revelando su ano.

Ivysaur muy ansioso se abalanzó detrás de su entrenadora, metiendo su pene dentro del culo de Gardenia.

-Aah- gemía Gardenia al sentir los dos penes dentro de ella.

El vaivén era muy erótico. Ella era muy conocida por ser amante de los pokémon tipo planta, pero esto estaba a un nivel más extremo y malicioso.

La chica gemía. Tangela uso sus látigos para apretar los pechos de Gardenia y meter dos de ellos en la boca de la chica, para que los chupara.

Ivysaur por el contrario, disfrutaba mucho del culo de su entrenadora, en especial darle nalgadas con sus látigos, cosa que excitaba tanto a él como a Gardenia.

-Aah- continuaba gimiendo la chica con los látigos de Tangela todavía en su boca.

Los dos pokémon entre medio de ella gemían y gruñían de placer.

Cabe destacar que el cuerpo de Gardenia era algo muy deseado por todos los hombres. Y que dos pokémon tengan el privilegio de follar con ella era algo muy candente.

Los movimientos seguían. El culo de Gardenia estaba rojo por las nalgadas de Ivysaur.

Los tres se movían sincronizadamente, llegando al clímax y llenando ambos orificios de la entrenadora con semen.

-AAH!- gemía Gardenia al sentir tanto su vagina como su ano llenándose de esperma.

La líder cayó al suelo junto a sus pokémon. Allí, los tres, contemplaban el techo del gimnasio.

Gardenia se sentó y acarició las cabezas de ambos pokémon.

-Esperó que nos llevemos excelente de ahora en adelante- decía sonriendo a sus pokémon.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Algo mas que quiero aclarar es que el fanfic de Fairy tail permanecerá en Hiatus e igualmente les informo que estoy escribiendo otro fanfic en una cuenta diferente** **Mysterion46. Si gustan pueden ir a leer y dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen, no tengo la intensión de dejar esta serie incompleta. Disfrutare leer sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	13. Blaziken x May x Max

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 13: Blaziken x May x Max

May se encontraba almorzando con su madre Caroline y su hermano Max.

-¿Cuándo será tu próximo concurso May?- preguntaba Caroline.

-En una semana más- decía May-¿Tú qué harás hoy mamá?

\- Saldré de compras- decía Caroline- esperó que se porten bien y no se peleen.

-No te preocupes mamá- decía Max.

Se retiraron de la mesa. Max se quedó en el living leyendo libros sobre la crianza de los pokémon, mientras que May fue a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Adelante Blaziken- decía May en voz baja.

El pokémon apareció enfrente de ella con mucha imponencia.

-Muy bien Blaziken- decía May acercándose a su pokémon- Quiero aumentar nuestra confianza- decía acariciando la entrepierna del pokémon.

Inmediatamente el pene del pokémon se puso duro y May aprovechó para ponerse de rodillas y tomarlo con ambas manos.

-No te preocupes- decía May lamiendo la punta- te va a gustar.

Atrapó la punta con la boca y usó su lengua para estimular el glande. El pene de Blaziken era de 30 centímetros aproximadamente, de color rosado.

Empezó a chupar el pene del pokémon y el resto que no entraba en su boca lo estimulaba con sus manos, masturbandolo.

-Caliente- pensaba May al chupar el pene de Blaziken

El pokémon de fuego no hacía más que gruñir por el placer que su entrenadora le proporcionaba.

Toc toc.

-Mierda- pensaba May aún con el pene en la boca.

May rápidamente se levantó, se limpió la boca y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola un poco, para así no mostrar al pokémon con una erección en medio de su cuarto.

-¿Sí?- decía May asomando su cabeza.

La persona en cuestión era su madre.

May estaba tan distraída atendiendo la puerta que no se percató de que Blaziken se posicionó detrás de ella muy despacio y le bajó sus shorts de licra azul y sus bragas blancas rápidamente para después insertar su pene en la vagina de May.

-A..ah!- gimió May por sorpresa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- decía su madre.

-S...si, es… solo que ib...a a estor...nudar- decía May entrecortadamente debido a las penetraciones que hacía Blaziken.

El pokémon se movía detrás de la chica, metiendo más y más su miembro dentro de su vagina.

La cara de la chica estaba roja, con una expresión de placer.

-N...o te preo...cupes ma...má, me puedes traer un j...ugo- seguía hablando entrecortado.

-Está bien- decía Caroline un tanto extrañada del comportamiento de su hija.

May cerró rápidamente la puerta, le puso seguro otra vez y se apoyó en ella para no perder el equilibrio.

-Aah- gemía May.

Blaziken se sostenía del culo de la chica, mientras le seguía impartiendo profundas embestidas.

-Sigue- decía May entre gemidos.

El pene de Blaziken estaba muy caliente y ella podía sentirlo muy en su interior.

El pokémon acercó su cabeza a la de su entrenadora y junto su lengua con la de ella en un momento íntimo y lujurioso.

-Si te vas a correr, correte dentro de mi- decía entre gemidos May- no quiero que ensucies mi ropa y mi cuarto- decía- aunque en realidad quiero tu semen en mi interior- pensaba May.

Blaziken aumentó más su agarre y su fuerza, hasta que descargó todo su semen dentro de su entrenadora.

-AAH!- gemía May al sentir el semen caliente de Blaziken llenar su útero.

May cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y vio que el pene de Blaziken seguía duro y pensó en retomar lo que había quedado interrumpido.

Volvió a tomar el pene con su boca. Podía saborear los fluidos de Blaziken y de ella, combinados.

-Rico- pensaba May.

May seguía chupando mientras se quitaba completamente la parte de abajo de su ropa.

El pokémon gruñía, agarró la cabeza de su entrenadora con cuidado para nivelar la mamada.

La chica mientras chupaba la gran polla de su pokémon también se masturbaba.

-Es mucho más grande que la de Brock y Ash- pensaba- y mucho más caliente que la de Machoke- pensaba la chica tocando su vagina.

Blaziken acercó más la cabeza de su entrenadora a su pelvis y se quedó quieto hasta venirse.

El chorro de semen fue directo a la garganta de May. La chica se lo tuvo que tragar todo.

May se quitó la parte de arriba, quedando únicamente con sus medias negras y su pañuelo rojo en su cabeza.

Se acostó en el piso y el pokémon volvió a penetrarla, solo que ahora en posición de misionero.

Por su parte, Max acabó de leer el libro.

-Que intenso- pensaba después de leer sobre el apareamiento pokémon y demás detalles, recordandole también sobre el incidente de la enfermera que vio en las noticias.

Decidió ver qué estaba haciendo May, así que subió las escaleras.

-Cerrada- pensaba al intentar abrir la puerta sin éxito.

Tomó una tarjeta y con cuidado logró abrir la puerta.

Abrió la puerta despacio y asomó la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!- pensó eufórico al ver la situación.

Su hermana tirada en el suelo, teniendo sexo con un pokémon.

Max se quedó quieto mirando y analizando lo que estaba pasando enfrente de él.

Pudo notar como su miembro estaba creciendo al ver a su propia hermana, desnuda y siendo penetrada por un gran pokémon, mientras ella misma se manoseaba los pechos

Max se bajó los pantalones junto con sus boxers y se acercó donde May.

Blaziken se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, pero hizo caso omiso.

El joven se posicionó encima de May, más específicamente en su abdomen, poniendo su pene entre sus pechos.

-¡¿Max, qué mierda estás haciendo?!- exclamaba May.

-Eso debería decir yo- exclamaba Max con una mirada de superioridad mientras frotaba su pene contra los pechos de su hermana- Teniendo sexo con un pokémon, que dirían mamá y papá si lo supieran- decía Max con su pene entre los pechos.

-Ah- gemía May- Estás enfermo Max.

-Que hipócrita eres hermanita- decía Max- que buenos son tus pechos, que suerte tuvieron Ash y Brock.

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso?- decía May.

-jejeje, no lo sabía, pero ahora sí- decía Max-ahora si no te importa, chupa mi pene y hazlo despacio.

May abrió la boca y recibió el pene de su hermano. Blaziken continuaba penetrándola.

El rostro de May estaba muy rojo. Max usó sus manos para presionar los pechos de May contra su pene.

Blaziken gruñía más fuerte, señal de que se iba a correr.

-Sigue, me corro- decía Max entre gemidos.

Blaziken se volvió a correr dentro de la vagina de May y Max se corrió en la boca de la chica.

El pokémon salió de la chica y Max se levantó de encima de su hermana.

-Ufff estuvo muy bueno May, pero aún quiero más- decía Max- me gustaría meter mi pene dentro de ti.

-Está bien- decía May levantándose y dándole la espalda al chica, mostrándole el trasero- quieres mi vagina o mi culo.

Max se sonrojo.

-Primero quiero tu vagina- decía Max.

May empujó a Max contra el suelo y de inmediato se puso encima de él y sin avisar metió el pene de Max dentro suyo.

-AAH-gimió Max.

-Tienes un buen pene Max- decía May cabalgando a su hermano.

Blaziken no quería quedarse atrás y se puso de rodillas detrás de May, metiendo su pene en el culo de la chica.

-AAH- gimió May- Qué buen trío tabú.

Tanto Blaziken como May se movían frenéticamente. Max por su lado estaba disfrutando de los movimientos de su hermana, además de sentir los movimientos que hacía Blaziken al culo de su hermana.

-Que bien se siente- decía Max.

May simplemente gemía, el pene de Blaziken estaba aumentando tanto su velocidad como su temperatura.

-May,¿Me corro dentro o afuera?- preguntaba Max.

May seguía gimiendo con su hermano debajo de ella y su pokémon detrás suyo.

-Adentro- decía May- no te preocupes, después conseguiré pastillas.

El trío continuó movimientos. Esto sí que había tomado por sorpresa a May. La pokefilia era una cosa, pero el incesto era otra. La idea de tener sexo con su hermano era algo que Brock y Ash le decían cuando tenían sexo los 3, de que dejase a Max unirse a la diversión a lo que ella respondía que no.

-Estaba muy equivocada-pensaba May mientras seguía siendo doblemente penetrada.

-May, me corro- decía Max.

-Yo también- respondía May- Blaziken se que también te quieres correr, tu pene esta muy caliente.

Aumentaron más sus movimientos, hasta que acabaron por correrse dentro de May.

El semen llenaba su vagina y ano al mismo tiempo.

-Max, ¿Todavía tienes energía?- preguntaba May con los dos penes aún dentro de ella.

-S...sí- decía un tanto cansado Max.

Se pararon para cambiar de posición, esta vez May quedó parada cerca de su cama. Max se subió a la cama quedando de rodillas detrás de May con la altura precisa.

-Que esperas Max- decía May- usa mi culo.

-Con gusto- decía Max metiendo lentamente su pene en el ano de su hermana- Ah- gemía- tu culo esta muy bueno.

Blaziken quedó enfrente de May y la levantó por las piernas, metiendo su pene en la vagina de la chica sin quitar el pene de Max en el proceso haciendo otra doble penetración. May se sujetó de los hombros de Blaziken.

-Ah- gemía May.

Blaziken volvió a sacar la lengua y May sacó la suya, juntandolas.

Max se movía en el culo de su hermana, aprovechó de agarrar ese gran culo y darle nalgadas, provocando gemidos por parte de la coordinadora.

Los dos se movían sincronizadamente dentro de la chica. Blaziken brindó atención a los pechos de la chica.

May se hallaba en el paraíso. Los 3 estaban muy concentrados en el sexo.

Los humanos gemían mientras que el pokémon gruñía. De sus bocas no salía más que eso.

May sentía como el miembro de Blaziken se volvía a calentar lo cual significaba una sola cosa.

-Si se van a correr corranse ya- gemía May.

Tanto el chico como el pokémon le hicieron caso y aumentaron sus movimientos dentro de ella.

Max se corrió en el culo y Blaziken se corrió en la vagina de May, llenándola nuevamente.

Al igual que la otra vez, no se separaron, esperaron un poco a que todo el semen quedase dentro de la chica.

-Veo que se lo están pasando muy bien- decía una voz.

El trío dirigió su mirada a la puerta, que se encontraba abierta.

-Mamá- dijeron May y Max simultáneamente- podemos explicarlo- decía May.

-No se preocupen-decía Caroline- no los regañare, están en esa edad. Solo que la próxima vez, dejen la puerta cerrada.

-jejeje si- decía un tanto incómodo Max.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Salio un poco tarde, pero peor es nada. Espero leer sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	14. Psyduck x Misty x Dewgong

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 14: Psyduck x Misty x Dewgong

-Termina con rayo hielo- ordenaba Misty a su Starmie.

El ataque impactó a un Vileplume de un oponente, derrotándolo.

-Vileplume no puede continuar, la victoria es para la líder de gimnasio Misty- decía el referí.

-Vileplume regresa- decía el joven retador-muchas gracias por la batalla, venceré la próxima vez.

-Esperare con ansias- decía Misty.

El chico se fue.

-Puedes retirarte, muy buen trabajo hoy- decía Misty al referí.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana líder- decía despidiéndose el referí.

Misty se sentó junto a la piscina donde se hallaban Magikarps y un Dewgong. Actualmente tenía el pelo corto y llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza color blanco y una chaqueta azul.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que su viaje con Ash y Brock terminó.

Brock se volvió estudiante de medicina, y Ash pues, seguía con su sueño de ser maestro pokémon.

-El actualmente se encontraba en Kanto- pensaba Misty.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pokémon que salió de su pokebola.

-Psyduck- decía Misty- siempre con la misma costumbre.

El pokémon se acercó a Misty y la abrazó, ella correspondió el acto. Psyduck entonces comenzó a frotar su cara contra los pechos de la chica.

-Pokémon pervertido- decía Misty mirando a su alrededor- Bueno, aprovechando que no hay nadie.

La líder de agua sacó sus pechos sin quitarse el traje, empezó a frotarse contra Psyduck quien estaba felíz por el trato que recibía.

Misty mientras hundía sus pechos en Psyduck, comenzó también a palpar la entrepierna del pokémon y descubrió su pene erecto.

-Siempre tan entusiasta- decía Misty mientras se apartaba de Psyduck y comenzó a chuparle el pene.

El pokémon gruñía y Misty seguía disfrutando del miembro de su pokémon.

-Es cómo el pene de Pikachu, solo que más grande- pensaba mientras seguía chupando el pene amarillo.

Comenzó a centrarse en la punta lo que hizo que Psyduck gruñera y liberó sus poderes psíquicos empujando a Misty a la piscina.

-Que mierda-reaccionó Misty mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua.

Nadó hasta la orilla donde se encontraba Psyduck sin salir del agua.

-Debemos controlar ese poder tuyo- decía Misty.

Aún así continuó lamiendo el pene del pokémon pato en el agua.

El pokémon estaba sentado en la orilla gozando de una buena mamada por parte de una de las líderes más sexys de Kanto.

La chica comenzó a deslizar una mano suyo hasta su entrepierna, donde hizo a un lado su traje de baño y se masturbaba con el pene de su pokémon aún en la boca.

Se hallaba muy concentrada dándose placer a ella y a Psyduck, que no notó que un pokémon que se hallaba en la piscina se acercó a ella.

El Dewgong se posicionó detrás de Misty, puso su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Dewgong- decía Misty dejando de chupar el pene y tomándolo con su mano para no molestar a Psyduck.

El pokémon en la piscina estaba frotando su pelvis contra el cuerpo de la chica.

Misty podía sentir cómo el pene del pokémon estaba presionando su pierna.

Usando la mano con la que se masturbaba, agarró el pene de Dewgong y lo ayudó a meterlo en su vagina.

-Ah- gimió al sentir el pene del pokémon dentro de ella.

Psyduck frotó su pene contra la cara de Misty. Ella lo tomó con la boca.

-Me trae recuerdos-pensaba Misty.

El agua de la piscina comenzaba a hacer olas por las embestidas que Dewgong le daba a Misty y con su lengua lamia el cuello de la chica.

Psyduck gruñía más y más hasta que se corrió en la boca de Misty.

La líder de Ciudad Celeste tragó todo el fluido que llenó su boca.

-Que delicioso- decía Misty.

Dewgong por su parte seguía penetrando a Misty.

-Ah- gemía Misty.

El pene largo de Dewgong llegaba hasta el útero de la chica.

El pokémon sacaba su lengua y la junto con la lengua de su entrenadora.

Dewgong termina por correrse dentro de Misty.

-Ah sí- decía Misty.

Al sacar su pene, el semen ensució el agua de la piscina.

-Rayos- pensaba Misty- No se preocupen, después me encargó de éso.

Dewgong tomó con sus aletas a Misty y la llevó a la mitad de la piscina, dejándola arriba de él.

Misty vuelve a agarrar el pene de Dewgong y lo pone en su vagina.

-Ah-gemía Misty mientras cabalgaba a Dewgong en medio del agua.

Psyduck miraba a lo lejos el vaivén pokefilico que tenían, por lo que salta al agua.

La chica se recostó sobre Dewgong, y este aprovechó de chuparle los pechos.

-Aah- gimió asombrada al sentir algo en su culo- Psyduck.

Efectivamente, el pokémon se encontraba detrás de Misty, penetrándola por el culo.

-Esto si que me trae recuerdos- decía Misty recordando a Ash y Brock.

Los pokémon se movían eufóricos dentro de la sirena, la chica no paraba de gemir.

De repente sintió unos pasos que la obligó a sumergirse tanto a ella como a los dos pokémon.

Los pokémon seguían dentro de la chica y todavía le estaban brindando una doble penetración.

Ella por su lado estaba aguantando la respiración para no ser vista.

Los pokémon siguieron moviéndose dentro del culo y vagina de la chica.

-mmm…- gemía Misty con la boca cerrada.

A su alrededor se podían ver varios Magikarps que miraban al trío dándose placer.

Lo malo era que Misty no sabía si la persona se había ido o no, pero sus pensamientos fueron opacados por las estocadas de sus pokemon.

-¿Qué es esa cosa blanca?- decía una voz fuera de la piscina.

-El referí-pensaba Misty.

Psyduck se movía más para meter su pene más a fondo en el ano de la chica.

-mmm…- gemía Misty con la boca cerrada.

Dewgong chupaba los pezones de Misty.

La chica no aguantó más.

-Aah- gimió abriendo la boca por el placer.

Su gemido generó burbujas en el agua.

Sintió como tanto Dewgong como Psyduck acabaron corriéndose dentro de ella. Llenando su culo y vagina con semen.

La chica rápidamente se cubrió los pechos y sacó la cabeza del agua aún unida a los pokémon.

-Misty,¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba el referí.

-Ah, estaba investigando cual era la causa de esa sustancia blanca ah- decía Misty entre algunos gemidos porque los dos pokémon seguían con sus penes erectos moviéndose dentro de ella-¿T...u que haces aquí?

-Olvidé mi celular- decía el chico mostrando su aparato- Ya me retiro, adiós- decía marchándose.

-A...diós- decía Misty gimiendo.

Por suerte de la iluminación el chico no pudo ver a los pokémon que se encontraban debajo del agua.

Dewgong y Psyduck se siguieron moviendo hasta volver a acabar dentro de Misty.

-Aah- gemía Misty.

Su interior estaba repleto de semen, tanto su culo como su vagina.

Finalmente los pokémon retiran sus penes.

Misty flotaba en la piscina sucia de semen.

-Tal vez- pensaba Misty.

Nadó hasta la orilla y buscó su celular para hacer una llamada.

-Alo Brock, soy Misty- decía la chica-Me gustaría juntarme contigo y con Ash un día de estos- decía Misty-¿Estás disponible?

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo semanal, otra vez tarde, espero no se vuelva una costumbre. Respecto a sus comentarios:**

 **Zafir09: Si tengo pensado introducir a Ash, pero sera mas adelante, aun queda mucho por recorrer.**

 **Guest: De Lana también, dependiendo que rumbo tome esta historia veré con quien la juntare.**

 **Ademas de Pokemon Mundo Lujurioso voy a hacer otro fanfic de pokemon , una historia lineal, eso si, Mundo Lujurioso seguirá fijo todas las semanas hasta nuevo aviso.**


	15. Herdier x Lusamine x Bewear

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 15: Herdier x Lusamine x Bewear

Las agradables brisas de las costas de Alola golpeaban su rostro.

La mujer se encontraba estable. Después de todo lo ocurrido, la Fundación Æther volvió a funcionar, solo que esta vez era monitoreada regularmente por la policía internacional.

-Que hermoso día- decía Lusamine acompañada de su Herdier.

Estaba feliz, más aún al enterarse de la nueva relación de su hija con Sun y además de la futura boda que tendrán.

-Espero que me entreguen nietos pronto- pensaba Lusamine-No quiero cometer los mismos errores que cometí con mis hijos- decía mientras se agachaba para acariciar a Herdier.

Se propuso a ir a su habitación junto a Herdier.

Al llegar ve que su computadora tiene un mensaje.

-Es de Ivy- pensaba Lusamine.

Ella y la profesora Ivy eran conocidas desde la universidad y juntas estaban investigando algo un poco inusual.

"Lusamine, espero que te encuentres bien. El motivo de este mensaje es sobre una investigación que hicimos hace tiempo..."

Lusamine cerro el mensaje. Sabía perfectamente de qué trataba esa investigación.

-Pokefilia- decía Lusamine mientras se sentaba en su cama.

En efecto, esa era la investigación que estaban haciendo juntas. De hecho no sólo ellas, la campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia también aportó algo de información de textos históricos para ayudarlas e incluso la profesora Burnet y el profesor Kukui secretamente practicaban la pokefilia.

Desvió su mirada a Herdier. El pokémon la miraba y ella pudo notar que su entrepierna tenía algo singular.

-Bueno, ya que- decía Lusamine poniéndose a la altura del pokémon y besar su rostro.

Con una mano palpaba su pene haciendo gruñir al pokémon.

-Olvidaba lo grande que la tenías- le decía la mujer en la oreja del pokémon.

Seguía masturbandolo hasta que se acomodó en el piso, con la cabeza a la altura del pene y lo tomó con la boca.

Con su lengua rozaba la punta del pene y de paso se descubre los pechos, que con sus manos comienza a masajear continuando con la felación que le daba al pokémon.

Metía más del pene de Herdier a su boca, teniendo extremado cuidado y detalle en hacerlo sentir bien, cosa que sabía que estaba haciendo al escuchar los gruñidos del pokémon.

Una de las manos se deslizó a sus pantalones blancos, que comenzó a bajar, quitandoselos completamente.

Herdier se movió quedando en una posición 69, con la madura todavía debajo de él y con su pene aún cerca del rostro de ella.

El pokémon bajó un poco su pelvis y en el acto, Lusamine volvió a atrapar el pene con su boca, pero ahora Herdier bajaba la cabeza hasta la intimidad de la madura comenzando a lamerla.

-Mmm..- gemía la mujer con el pene del pokémon aún en su boca.

La mujer seguía chupando el pene con ganas, mientras que Herdier lamia a gusto la vagina haciendo que se humedezca.

El pokémon se corrió y Lusamine tragó todo gustosamente.

-Que rico- decía mientras veía como pokémon se apartaba de ella con el pene aún grande.

Se terminó por desvestir completamente, dándole la espalda a Herdier y poniéndose en cuatro patas.

Herdier de inmediato se puso detrás de la madura, moviendo su pelvis y con una mano, Lusamine dirigió el pene del pokémon a su vagina.

-Aah-gemía al sentir el pene dentro de ella.

El pokémon la embestía con ganas, con mucha energía y eso a Lusamine le fascinaba.

-Ah, más rápido- decía Lusamine mientras gozaba de la penetración que el pokémon le estaba dando.

El pene llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-Creo que… si reto...mare la investigación- gemía Lusamine mientras Herdier le lamía la espalda y continuaba penetrándola.

El coito continuaba hasta que Lusamine notó que el pene de Herdier se estaba hinchando.

-AAAHHH!- gritó de placer Lusamine al sentir como el pene de Herdier quedó atrapado dentro de su vagina mientras liberaba su esperma.

Herdier se baja de la mujer quedando a espaldas de ella, mientras todavía sus intimidades estaban unidas.

-Si alguien me viera en estos momentos- decía una excitada Lusamine al ver la situación tan lujuriosa y pervertida en la que estaba. Apariandose con un pokémon.

Cómo iban a durar un rato así, se dirigió a la puerta, gateando junto a Herdier y la cerró con seguro.

Acto seguido tomó una pokeball de su escritorio.

-Sa..l Bewear- decía con dificultad por aún tener el pene de Herdier en su interior.

El gran pokémon quedó mirando como su entrenadora estaba apareandose con un Pokemon.

Inmediatamente el gran pene de Bewear, que era de color rosado, salió a relucir. Acercándose a Lusamine lo aproximó a su rostro.

Lusamine encantada tomó el gran pene de pokémon.

Al ser muy grande, el resto del pene lo estimulaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra mantenía el equilibrio debido a seguir pegada a Herdier y en cuatro patas.

Bewear tomó con cuidado la cabeza de Lusamine y aumentó el ritmo de su mamada, con la fuerza suficiente para no lastimarla.

Con cuidado, Lusamine quedó arrodillada frente a Bewear y tomó el pene del pokémon con sus pechos.

-Parece que esto te gusta- decía Lusamine mientras presionaba el pene con sus pechos y tomaba la punta del pene con la boca.

Herdier continuaba detrás de ella, con su pene aún en la vagina de la madura.

Lusamine movía de arriba a abajo sus pechos estimulando más a Bewear.

-AAAH!- gritó Lusamine al sentir como Herdier se movía de atrás a delante, moviendo su pene enganchado en la vagina de la madura.

Rápidamente Bewear calló a Lusamine, metiendo su pene otra vez en su boca.

Ambos pokémon querían placer, placer que el cuerpo de su entrenadora estaba dispuesta a darles.

El gran pokémon oso se apartó de Lusamine, quedando ella otra vez en estilo perrito.

Al ver que el agujero vaginal de la mujer seguía ocupado, se posicionó entre Herdier y Lusamine, dándole la espalda al primero y lentamente metiendo su pene dentro del ano de la mujer rubia.

-AAAAAH! SIIII!- gritó de placer al sentir como ambos agujeros suyos estaban con grandes penes dentro de ellos.

Bewear no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a moverse. Le costaba un poco, debido a lo estrecho que estaba el culo de la presidenta.

La doble penetración estaba siendo dominada por Bewear, que se movía sin parar, dandole placer al culo de Lusamine.

Tanto Bewear como Herdier gruñian, este último debido a la sensación generada por la intromisión del otro pokémon dentro de Lusamine.

Finalmente Herdier salió de Lusamine, y la vagina de esta chorreaba sus jugos junto con todo el semen de Herdier que tenía dentro.

Al notar que Herdier ya no estaba dentro de la entrenadora, Bewear la levantó por las piernas y la llevó a la cama, sentándose así con su pene aún en el culo de Lusamine.

Al sentarse Bewear se sentó también en un control remoto, que era el que tenía Lusamine en su habitación para monitorear las instalaciones.

La mujer pudo notar como una de las cámaras de seguridad estaba detectando algo malicioso.

En un monitor se podía apreciar a Lillie teniendo sexo con Sun, se encontraban en el recinto pokémon.

Lillie estaba apoyada de un árbol mientras que Sun se encontraba detrás de ella, penetrándola y besándola.

Cabe destacar que ambos todavía llevaban puesto ropa, solo que algo desordenada.

Al ver eso, Lusamine inmediatamente empezó a acariciar sus pechos, mientras que Bewear embestía su apretado culo.

-Aah- gemía Lusamine- Mi Lillie ya es una adulta-pensaba mientras seguía viendo a los jóvenes amantes teniendo sexo.

Daba gracias de que el único lugar donde se monitorea todo el paraíso Æther era su cuarto y solo ella podía ver como su hija y su novio copulaban. Además de que no había rastro de ningún humano en la recinto, sólo ellos.

-AAH!- gimió Lusamine al sentir como Herdier inesperadamente le lamia el coño.

Por detrás, Bewear manoseaba los pechos de la rubia.

Lusamine había descubierto el paraíso. Herdier dejó de lamer su vagina y se subió a la cama.

Otra vez metió su pene en la intimidad de Lusamine.

-Ah sí- gemía la rubia madura.

Ambos pokémon se movían frenéticamente, llegando hasta lo más profundo del culo y vagina de la rubia.

Todo esto incluido en la grabación de Lillie con Sun, que al parecer habían acabado y se disponían a retirarse.

Lusamine alcanzó el control remoto y apagó los monitores.

Herdier le lamia los pechos mientras que Bewear le masajeaba el culo.

El pene de Herdier volvió a hincharse, quedando otra vez anudado en la vagina de Lusamine.

-Aah- gemia al sentir su vagina anudada al pene del pokémon otra vez.

El pokémon oso no daba descanso al culo de la madura. Su gran pene continuaba entrando más y más en su estrecho ano, provocando gruñidos por parte de los dos pokémon.

Bewear estaba dando las estocadas finales.

-Me corro, correte en mi culo- decía con mucho placer Lusamine-Aaah- gemía al sentir el semen de Bewear llenar su culo.

Se quedaron unidos a la rubia un rato.

Tanto Herdier como Bewear salieron del interior de Lusamine, dejándola acostada en su cama, con su culo y vagina repletos de semen.

Lusamine se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su computadora a seguir leyendo el mensaje de Ivy.

"... te quería informar que quiero retomar la investigación de la pokefilia, y para eso quiero tu ayuda otra vez. Ya me comunique con Cynthia para que me entregue más información. Además conseguí una prometedora ayudante que le gusta mucho el tema de la pokefilia.

En fin, espero tu respuesta."

Lusamine le envió una respuesta a Ivy.

"Estaría encantada de ayudarte."

Acto seguido después de enviar su respuesta, tomó su celular y llamó a su hija.

-Lillie- decía Lusamine.

-Alola madre,¿Qué sucede?- decía Lillie.

-Te quiero dar un consejo-decía Lusamine- deberían tener más cuidado donde hacen esas cosas tú y Sun- decía bromeando Lusamine.

-¡¿Qu..é quieres decir?!- decía Lillie muy avergonzada.

-Jejeje- se reía Lusamine- una madre sabe muchas cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Esta vez no fue tan tarde, eso es un progreso. En cuanto a los comentarios:**

 **Zafir09: Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.**

 **dragon titanico: esa escena si la voy a poner, solo que mas adelante.**

 **Espero mucho leer sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	16. Leafeon x Cheryl x Heracross

**NOTA: Lamento mucho la demora, y agradezco mucho su paciencia respecto a mi hiatus.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 16: Leafeon x Cheryl x Heracross

En el bosque Vetusto se encontraba Cheryl junto a su Eevee, quien estaba en proceso de evolucionar a Leafeon.

-Fantástico- decía Cheryl admirando a su nuevo pokémon- Espero que a Gardenia le guste.

La razón por la que consiguió a Leafeon era por petición de Gardenia.

Cheryl se agachó para acariciar al Leafeon, que además era macho.

-Gardenia te disfrutara mucho- decía Cheryl sabiendo de la fascinación de la líder por tener sexo con pokémon planta.

La chica y el pokémon se encontraban solos en el bosque junto a la piedra musgo.

-Pues- decía pensante la chica de pelo verde- Que tal si aprovechamos de que no hay nadie- decía acariciando el lomo del pokémon con una mano mientras la otra la pasaba por debajo- Eso te agrada verdad- decía Cheryl tomando el miembro de Leafeon.

Comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, ganando así gruñidos de placer por parte del recién evolucionado pokémon.

La situación tan erótico y pervertida ocasionó que una mano traviesa de Cheryl se deslice hasta su entrepierna, adentrándose por su larga falda, tocando su intimidad.

La chica se estaba excitando. El hacer "eso" con un pokémon en medio del bosque.

En un movimiento, Cheryl quedó acostada sobre el césped y Leafeon se posicionó encima de ella con su miembro apuntando a la cabeza de la bella entrenadora.

En dicha posición Cheryl atrapó el miembro del pokémon con su boca. Se sentía raro, pero no le desagradaba. Leafeon por su parte comenzó a lamer la vagina de Cheryl, que se encontraba muy humedecida.

-Aaah!- gemía la entrenadora al sentir al pokémon lamiendo su intimidad y con el pene aún en su boca.

Mientras continuaba con su felación, la chica se empezó a quitar la parte de arriba de su ropa, exponiendo sus grandes pechos.

La lengua de Leafeon penetraba consecutivamente la vagina de la chica, el sabor y olor que salían de esa intimidad provocaban que el pokémon se excitara más y más.

Cheryl sentía como el pene de Leafeon comenzaba a palpitar y a hacerse más grande, por lo que aceleró su trabajo de felación, generando que el pokémon llenara su boca con un gran chorro semen.

La chica se levantó de la hierba con el semen aún en su boca hasta que se lo tragó todo.

-Buen chico- decía la entrenadora acariciando la cabeza del pokémon.

Notó que el pene de Leafeon seguía erecto, por lo que se levantó y empezó a desvestirse completamente.

Dejó su ropa cerca de la piedra musgo, quedando totalmente desnuda, salvo por sus botas negras que no se quiso quitar.

La entrenadora se agachó quedando estilo de perrito, quedando su cuerpo cerca de un árbol y con el culo en dirección a Leafeon.

Movió un poco el trasero para incitar al pokémon, e inmediatamente éste se encontraba detrás de ella frotando su pene contra la entrada de la vagina de la chica.

-Estás muy emocionado- decía Cheryl excitada por la acción del pokémon- Ahora veo porque a Gardenia le gustan estas cosas- pensaba.

Leafeon de una estocada metió su pene en el interior de la chica.

-AAAH!- dando un gran gemido que resonó en todo el bosque.

El pokémon se movía con mucha energía encima de Cheryl. Su pene entraba y salía muy rápidamente, la chica no paraba de gemir.

En un descuido por no aferrarse bien al suelo, Cheryl se fue hacía delante, chocando contra el árbol, que por cierto tenía miel, cubriendo sus pechos y rostro con dicha sustancia.

Todo esto no le importo para nada al Leafeon, que se encontraba penetrando muy feliz la vagina de la chica. La velocidad de su pelvis contra el cuerpo de Cheryl era increíble.

En la mente de Cheryl sólo había dos cosas, el placer que estaba sintiendo y la sensación pegajosa que sentía su cuerpo.

-Ah!- gemía la chica.

Para sorpresa de ella y de Leafeon, un Heracross apareció detrás del árbol y se acercó donde estaba Cheryl quien no sabía qué hacer, Leafeon lo ignoró y continuaba moviéndose contra la entrenadora.

El pokémon insecto acercó su rostro al de Cheryl y comenzó a lamer la miel que había allí.

-Ah! Para- suplicaba Cheryl, que aparte de estar siendo penetrada por un pokémon, también estaba siendo lamida.

Heracross devoró toda la miel que había en la cara de Cheryl, quedando solamente miel en sus pechos.

Heracross tomó a la chica por el abdomen, levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando sus rodillas aún en el pasto para no interrumpir el coito de Leafeon.

El rostro de Heracross ahora se encontraba a la altura de los pechos de Cheryl. El pokémon escarabajo rápidamente comenzó a lamer la miel en los pechos de la chica, excitándola aún más.

La lengua de Heracross se movía por toda el área del busto de la chica, especialmente en los pezones, estremeciendo a la chica pelo verde por la placentera sensación.

Cheryl miró con dirección hacia abajo y notó que el Heracross se estaba excitando también. El pene del pokémon bicho, que era de color rosado, se frotaba contra el cuerpo de la mujer mientras le chupaba los pechos.

-AAAH!- gimió con tono elevado Cheryl al sentir como Leafeon anudó su pene a su intimidad.

Leafeon se quedó a espaldas de Cheryl aún con su pene dentro de su vagina, soltando una enorme cantidad de semen.

Por su lado, Cheryl volvió a quedar en cuatro patas ya que Heracross terminó de lamer la miel de sus pechos, solo que ahora el rostro de la chica se encontraba a la altura del pene de Heracross.

La entrenadora, que sentía como su vagina se llenaba lentamente de esperma de Leafeon, tomó el pene del pokémon insecto con su boca.

El grosor de ese pene era muy diferente al pene de Leafeon.

-Mmm…- gemía la chica con un pene en cada extremo de su cuerpo.

El insecto tomó la cabeza de Cheryl y empezó a acelerar el ritmo de la mamada. Leafeon por su lado todavía permanecía unido a la entrenadora.

Cheryl estaba perdiendo la cabeza, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los penes de los pokémon que estaban en su boca y vagina.

Heracross aceleró aún más el ritmo y acabó por correrse en la boca de Cheryl.

El semen del escarabajo era más espeso que el semen de Leafeon, pero no por eso menos sabroso para el gusto de la chica.

Leafeon al fin pudo separarse de Cheryl, y al hacerlo una cantidad del semen en el interior de la chica se desbordaba de su intimidad.

La entrenadora se tumbó en el césped con Leafeon y Heracross acostados a cada lado de ella.

-Wow eso fue fantástico- decía Cheryl- Esperó que Gardenia te pueda complacer mucho- le decía a Leafeon- Por tu lado,¿Te gustaría unirte a mi equipo?- le preguntaba al Heracross.

El insecto asintió feliz.

Pero de repente sintieron un ruido en los arbustos. Leafeon fue de inmediato a ver de qué se trataba seguido de Heracross y de Cheryl, que aún se encontraba desnuda.

Era un muchacho, que tenía una cámara con él y que además tenía los pantalones abajo, mostrando su pene.

Cheryl nerviosa de que la hayan visto fornicar con pokémon, se acercó al joven, quien se estaba levantando del suelo y subiendo también sus pantalones.

-Disculpa- decía poniendo una mano en el pecho del joven y la otra bajándola para tomar su pene.

-¿Si?- preguntaba el muchacho.

-Quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo para que no reveles nada- decía seductoramente.

Lentamente comenzó estimular más al joven.

-Y… ¿Tenemos un trato?- preguntaba Cheryl.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Debo agradecer a todos los que me siguen, en verdad no quiero dejar este fanfic a medias.**

 **Comenten que les pareció y sus sugerencias, su opinión es muy importante.**


	17. Vulpix x Flannery x Octillery

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 17: Vulpix x Flannery x Octillery

Ciudad Lavacalda.

Flannery estaba volviendo a su hogar luego de haber salido a hacer las compras junto a su pequeño Vulpix.

De repente vio a un par de pokémon rangers cerca de las aguas termales.

-¿Disculpe señorita de casualidad no a visto a alguien Octillery por la zona?- dijo un pokémon ranger.

-¿Octillery?-pensaba Flannery- No, no he visto a ninguno-le respondía la líder tipo fuego-¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?

Los dos rangers se quedaron mirando y uno se acercó a Flannery para hablarle disimuladamente.

-La verdad- decía el ranger hablándole cerca del oído- ese Octillery presenta casos de atacar sexualmente a las mujeres. No queremos cundir el pánico, por lo que omitimos esa parte a la población.

-¿Cómo las atacaba sexualmente?-decía con mucha curiosidad para rápidamente cambiar su tono de voz a algo más serio- digo… soy líder del gimnasio, creo que mucha de la información que tengan podría hacer que también ayudé a la causa.

-Bueno- decía el otro ranger- según informes el pokémon se movilizó desde Ciudad Petalia.

-Nos informaron que en el camino hacia esta ciudad, 2 mujeres fueron violadas por el pokémon- decía el primer ranger.

-Suponemos que esto se debe a que en Kanto hubo un ataque de violación perpetrado por un Tentacruel. Tal vez alguien quería experimentar la pokefilia pero el pokémon se les escapó- decía el segundo ranger.

-De cualquier forma si encuentra algo, cualquier cosa, contáctenos- decía el primer ranger.

-Ok- decía despidiéndose Flannery junto a su vulpix.

Al llegar a casa, dejó sus víveres en la cocina y se sentó en una silla.

-Bueno- decía Flannery- al parecer no soy la única que está interesada en la pokefilia luego de ese incidente- decía mirando a su Vulpix.

La líder de tipo fuego se agachó a la altura de Vulpix y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un buen baño caliente?- le preguntaba coquetamente Flannery a su Vulpix- muy pero muy caliente- terminó de decir para lamerse los labios.

Se llevó al pokémon, cargandolo a las termas. Para suerte del pokémon y su entrenadora, ese día no había nadie.

Lentamente se comenzó a desvestir, exponiendo su curvilíneo cuerpo. Inmediatamente Vulpix saltó cerca de su pierna y comenzó a mover su pelvis.

-No tienes remedio- decía Flannery, quien sentía que el pene de su compañero empezaba a ponerse más grande.

Ya totalmente desnuda tomó a Vulpix entre sus manos levantando al pokémon, dejando el pene canino enfrente de su rostro.

Sin vacilar, lo tomó con su boca, esto hizo que el pokémon zorro gruñera por la sensación placentera que le estaba otorgando su entrenadora.

La pelirroja desde que vio la noticia de la enfermera y el Tentacruel comenzó a tener relaciones sexuales con su Vulpix.

No dejaba ningún rincón del pene sin lamer y chupar. Vulpix estaba gruñendo cada vez más fuerte.

Terminó por correrse en la boca de Flannery, quien tragó gustosa todo el líquido que su querido compañero expulsó.

Aún con energías, el pene de Vulpix seguía erecto. Flannery se sentó y abrió las piernas, revelando su intimidad que se encontraba húmeda.

El pokémon de fuego fue directo a ella, metiendo su pene en la vagina de su entrenadora, como habitualmente hacía y que nunca se cansaba de ello.

-Aah- gimió la chica.

Vulpix movía su pelvis eufórico. La líder se limitaba a gemir y también a comer las caderas para estimular más el coito.

A pesar de su tamaño, el pene de Vulpix medía 20 centímetros.

De un movimiento de la chica, ella quedó encima de pequeño pokémon zorro, sin aplastarlo completamente, la chica estaba con las manos en el piso para distribuir su peso, además estaba acomodada de tal modo, que le permitía sacar y meter el pene de su pokémon de manera más cómoda.

-Ahora es mi turno- decía Flannery consiguiendo a moverse de arriba a abajo.

Vulpix simplemente tenía que dejarse llevar por los movimientos de su entrenadora.

Los pechos de Flannery se movían hipnóticamente al ritmo de las embestidas.

Sin previo aviso el pokémon se corrió en el interior de su entrenadora.

-mmm… sí!- exclamó la pelirroja al sentir el semen llenar su útero.

Después de un pequeño descanso, en el cual el pene del pokémon no se había salido del coño de su entrenadora, Flannery cargó a Vulpix a las aguas termales.

-Nada mejor como una buena sesión de sexo y un baño caliente- decía Flannery relajándose en la cálida agua.

Vulpix estaba flotando en el agua sumamente relajado. Nado estilo de perrito hacia los pechos de Flannery, donde se acomodó gustoso.

El agua se sentía excelente, era relajante para los dos amantes.

La líder tenía los ojos cerrados, ya que estaba relajada, pero los abrió cuando sintió que Vulpix se estaba acomodando otra vez en sus pechos, solo que ahora, el pokémon zorro colocó su miembro erecto entre los pechos de la pelirroja.

La chica ayudó al pokémon para que se apoyará, y así fue como Vulpix comenzó otro movimiento pélvico entre los grandes pechos de la chica ardiente.

Los dos, tanto entrenadora como pokémon estaban tan concentrados en su coito que no se percataron que el Octillery, que los rangers estaban buscando, se coló por el baño.

El pokémon pulpo quedó sorprendido al ver como la humana le estaba masturbando el pene a ese pokémon tipo fuego con sus pecho.

Sigilosamente se movilizó sin llamar la atención, adentrándose en el agua caliente, para rápidamente atrapar a la chica pelirroja con sus tentáculos.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!- exclamó la chica debido al repentino movimiento del pokémon pulpo.

El octillery se encontraba detrás de la chica, con dos tentáculos atrapó los brazos de la pelirroja, impidiendo que ésta se resista.

Vulpix enoja, le estaba gruñendo al Octillery por interrumpirle su agradable momento con su entrenadora.

Entre los dos pokémon se armó una discusión, que Flannery no podía entender del todo.

Ambos pokémon se tranquilizaron y el Octillery, con la ayuda de sus tentáculos, cambió la posición en la que se encontraba a una de estilo perrito, con el culo apuntando a Vulpix.

Con otros tentáculos, el pokémon pulpo levantó a Vulpix y lo dejó encima del gran culo de la líder tipo fuego.

-¿Qué están planeando?- pensaba Flannery.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Vulpix sin dudarlo, metió su pene dentro del culo de la chica.

-Aaah!- gimió la pelirroja- mi primer anal- pensaba a lo que sentía que algo se metía en su boca.

La chica estaba en cuatro patas. El Octillery se encontraba debajo de ella con su boca chupaba los pezones de la chica, con dos tentáculos tenía levantado a Vulpix, para que este pudiese penetrar el ano de su entrenadora, otro tentáculo lo tenía en la boca de la chica, dos más en sus pechos, que masajeaba con mucho interés, dos tentáculos estaban afirmando las manos de la chica por si se resistía, y el último tentáculo que quedaba se movilizó hacia la intimidad desprotegida de la chica.

-Aah- gemía Flanery con un tentáculo aún en su boca, como otro tentáculo se metía en su vagina, eso agregando que el pene de Vulpix se encontraba en su culo, la excitaba demasiado.

El trío a simple vista parecía una amalgama, tentáculos moviéndose por el ardiente cuerpo de la chica, un pequeño pokémon metiendo su polla en el culo de ella, y la pelirroja, simplemente dejándose llevar por todo el placer que estaba experimentando.

Los tentáculos que sostenían las manos de Flannery se movieron, un fue donde la vagina para tener esta vez 2 tentáculos en dicha intimidad, por su lado el otro tentáculo se movilizó a las nalgas de la chica, las cuales agarró provocando que la dicha gimiera, callada por el tentáculo que seguía en su boca.

Los movimientos de ambos pokémon comenzaron a acelerarse, mostrando que estaban apunto de venirse. La líder sabía cómo es que Vulpix eyaculaba, pero no sabía como lo haría un pokémon como Octillery.

-Bueno- pensaba mientras chupaba el tentáculo- ahora lo sabré.

Los movimientos fueron más y más eufóricos. Todo culminó cuando Vulpix terminó por correrse en el culo de Flannery, llenando su ano con su semen por su lado, disparó su semen por la punta de sus tentáculos. Llenó la vagina de la líder con dos disparos de semen, su boca con uno, y el resto del cuerpo de la pelirroja terminó por quedar empapado por el líquido blanco del pokémon.

Los pokémon se separaron de la chica, y esta quedó tumbada en el suelo, cubierta de semen, con la respiración pesada.

-Wow- decía Flannery- eso sí que fue algo nuevo. Que enfermera más afortunada.

La chica se fue a las duchas para quitarse el semen que había encima de su cuerpo.

Los pokémon estaban relajándose en las aguas termales.

-Mmm… esos rangers me pidieron que si encontraba a Octillery se los informará-pensaba la pelirroja- Creo que después de otras sesiones de sexo les informaré, o tal vez no- decía para sí misma maliciosamente- después de todo no me dieron ningún número para contactarlos- decía con una risita al final.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **He aquí otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten, ademas también les deseo un feliz año nuevo.**

 **Comenten que tal les pareció y escriban las sugerencias que pueden tener.**


	18. Profesora Juniper x Farfetch'd

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 18: Profesora Juniper x Farfetch'd

Unova.

En el laboratorio de la profesora Juniper, se encontraba ella misma observando y analizando a un pokémon conocido por muchas personas, pero no por ella.

Un Farfetch'd.

Lo encontró en las afueras de su casa cerca de un árbol que daba a la ventana de su habitación, y al tener curiosidad por dicho pokémon, decidió atraparlo para estudiarlo.

El pokémon pato salvaje se encontraba parado en la mesa, alrededor de él habían muchos libros y la computadora de la profesora.

Había recibido un correo. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando Farfetch'd saltó de la mesa, cruzando por la puerta que conectaba el sector del laboratorio con el resto de la casa.

Buscó al pokémon ave en la cocina, el baño y el living, pero nada, ni rastro de él.

-Dónde se habrá metido- pensaba Juniper.

Le faltaba revisar su cuarto, que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Al subir las escaleras y doblar por el pasillo a mano derecha, se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar descubrió una escena un tanto inusual.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MI ROPA INTERIOR?!- exclamaba la profesora al presenciar la escena.

Los cajones de su ropa interior estaban abiertos y toda su ropa, entre ellas bragas y sostenes, se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Lo que más dejó perpleja a la profesora fue que el pokémon, Farfetch'd, se encontraba encima de su cama con varios sostenes y bragas a su alrededor, de lencería erótica específicamente, con el pene expuesto y una braga de encaje en la punta de su puerro.

El pokémon al ver a la humana, comenzó a bailar encima de la ropa interior, como si de un tesoro se tratase, y debido a esa acción, el pene del pokémon se comenzó a sacudir enfrente de la mujer madura.

La cara de la profesora estaba roja, no era que no conocía lo que era un pene ni mucho menos haber visto uno en persona, lo que pasaba era que ella nunca había visto un pene de pokémon, que no haya sido en libros y demás fuentes de información.

Farfetch'd rápidamente voló hacía Juniper, quien al intentar retroceder, se cayó de espaldas.

El pokémon pato salvaje aprovechó que la mujer se encontraba inconsciente por la caída, aterrizó sobre el abdomen de la profesora, para luego usar el ataque corte para quitarle la parte superior de la ropa de la mujer.

De un movimiento Farfetch'd introdujo su pene entre los voluptuosos pechos de la madura.

Movía enérgico sus caderas contra los enormes pechos. Se sentía en el paraíso, los pechos le apretaban el pene de tal forma que el pokémon no paraba de gruñir de placer y de continuar de mover sus caderas.

Farfetch'd terminó por correrse, ensuciando los pechos de la profesora Juniper con su semen.

Después de sacar su pene de los pechos de la madura, Farfetch'd usó corte otra vez, para exponer la intimidad de la mujer.

El pokémon pájaro se posicionó entre las piernas de la dama, con el pene frotando la entrada de su vagina. La profesora estaba por abrir los ojos cuando Farfetch'd, de una estocada, metió su pene en el interior de la vagina de la mujer.

-AAAH!- gritó la mujer al sentir como su interior era irrumpido por un pokémon.

El pokémon no se soltaba de la entrepierna de la madura. Movía sus caderas como loco.

-D...detente- suplicaba la mujer mirando como el pokémon pájaro la estaba violando.

Trataba de liberarse, pero el esfuerzo era inútil. A pesar de su tamaño, el pokémon era más fuerte que ella.

Lo único que la mujer podía hacer era ver como el Farfetch'd metía y sacaba su pene dentro de su vagina.

El pokémon se detuvo un momento y cambió de posición a la investigadora, dejándola en posición de perrito, dejando al descubierto su enorme culo. Acto seguido volvió a meter su pene en la vagina de Juniper, solo que esta vez insertó su puerro directo en el culo de la mujer.

-AAAH!- gritó Juniper.

Las estocadas seguían mientras la mujer aún procesada que su virginidad anal había sido tomada por un puerro.

Sin darse cuenta, ella comenzó a gemir.

-¿Qué me pasa?- pensaba mientras el pokémon pato continuaba con su labor.

Poco a poco, lentamente, su cuerpo comenzaba a aceptar la intromisión del pokémon.

-Aah!- gemía la mujer mientras las caderas del pokémon continuaban moviéndose contra su gran culo.

El puerro todavía se encontraba enterrado en lo más profundo de su ano.

El Farfetch'd dio unas últimas embestidas antes de correrse, llenando el útero de la profesora Juniper con su semen.

La mujer se tumbó en el suelo, con el puerro aún en su culo y con semen de pokémon saliendo de su vagina.

Sus respiración se encontraba agitada después de haber experimentado un coito tan inimaginable con un pokémon.

-Ahh!- gimió al sentir como el puerro en su trasero fue extraído rápidamente por el Farfetch'd.

El pokémon voló hacía la cama de Juniper para tomar un descanso.

La madura se levantó del suelo, tenía la ropa toda rasgada, por lo que fue a su ropero y se puso otra bata del laboratorio.

Pudo ver como el pokémon con el cual tuvo sexo, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, más específicamente, encima de su lencería que usaba para "ocasiones importantes".

Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua, y al pasar por su laboratorio, se acordó que antes de que el Farfetch'd escapase a su habitación, había recibido un correo.

Se dirigió a su computadora.

-Es de Ivy- pensaba Juniper leyendo la dirección de correo electrónico.

Lo que había recibido era un archivo.

El archivo contenía fotos, videos, noticias e información de algo muy particular.

-Pokefilia- decía Juniper al leer el nombre del archivo.

Las fotos y videos eran de personas, en su gran mayoría mujeres, teniendo relaciones con pokémon.

-La enfermera de Kanto- decía la profesora al leer una noticia que se encontraba entre toda la información del archivo- está ya la conocía.

Le llamó la atención un encabezado de un periódico de la región de Sinnoh.

La portada mostraba a una mujer en medio de un bosque, con el rostro pixelado, follando con un Leafeon.

-Al parecer esta noticia nunca fue sacada al público- pensaba Juniper.

Todas esas imágenes de mujeres follando con pokémon hacían que su entrepierna se empezará a humedecer, pero todo pensamiento lascivo fue interrumpido cuando, desde su computadora, estaba recibiendo una videollamada de la profesora Ivy.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras Juniper?- decía Ivy.

-Ivy, me encuentro bien,¿Y tú?. Qué inesperado que me llamarás, tu sabes…. Después de enviarme eso- decía un tanto nerviosa Juniper.

-Te refieres a la pokefilia. Es el tema que quiero exponer en la próxima conferencia científica- decía Ivy.

-¡¿Lo vas a presentar de forma global?!- reaccionaba impresionada Juniper.

-Así es, y necesito que colabores conmigo y otras personas en la exposición- decía Ivy.

-¿En qué podría ayudarte en un tema como ese?- preguntaba Juniper.

-Necesito de tu conocimiento- decía Ivy sonriendo- Lusamine, Cynthia y otras personas ya están ayudándome.

Juniper quedó pensativa respecto a la proposición de Ivy.

-No es necesario que contestes de inmediato- decía Ivy- veo que estuviste ocupada el día de hoy- decía señalando a algo que se encontraba detrás de Juniper.

Juniper se volteó para ver y resultó ser Farfetch'd, que se encontraba volando con el miembro otra vez erecto.

-Bueno, me envías tu respuesta por e-mail- decía Ivy- y también me cuentas tu experiencia con el pokémon- terminó de decir guiñandole el ojo para luego desconectarse.

Juniper respiró hondo para luego dirigirse al pokémon pato.

-Veamos- decía la madura acercándose al pokémon-¿Dónde habíamos quedado?

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Perdón por el retraso, justo cuando estaba en la mitad de la historia decidí cambiarla completamente.**

 **Respecto a la subida de contenido, volverá a ser cada domingo.**

 **Ademas de eso también me gustaría decirles que estoy creando un blog, donde subiré todas mis historias( de manera de respaldo por si me llegasen a borrar la cuenta) junto con imágenes +18. El link se encontrara en mi perfil.**

 **Kurayami No Kami: Whitney x Tauros ya esta en los planes para futuras entregas.**

 **Sin nada mas que escribir, comenten que les pareció y escriban las sugerencias que tengan.**


	19. Astrid y Gardevoir x Alain y Charizard

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 19: Astrid y Gardevoir x Alain y Charizard

-¡Lanzallamas!- ordenaba Alain a su Charizard.

-Gardevoir, fuerza lunar- ordenaba Astrid.

Ambos ataques colisionaron en un gran estallido.

-Es raro ver que no utilices garra dragón- decía Astrid bromeando.

-Lo usaría de no ser porque Gardevoir es tipo hada- decía Alain seriamente- sería un movimiento desperdiciado.

Ambos entrenadores se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento cerca de Ciudad Romantis.

-Charizard usa puño trueno- ordenaba Alain.

-Gardevoir usa protección- ordenaba Astrid.

El fulminante ataque del pokémon de fuego fue anulado por la barrera de Gardevoir.

-¿Te parece si tomamos un descanso?- preguntaba Astrid.

-Me parece bien- respondía Alain- hemos estado mucho tiempo entrenando sin megaevolucionar.

Los dos entrenadores y sus pokémon se sentaron en el césped.

-Me sorprende que el campeón de Kalos me haya invitado a entrenar- decía Astrid.

-Simplemente necesitaba a alguien fuerte- decía Alain- siendo la subcampeona, conozco hasta dónde puede llegar tu poder.

-Me alagas- decía Astrid sonrojada- a propósito, ¿Por qué quisiste combatir sin megaevolucionar?

-Quería ver que tan fuerte podíamos ser yo y Charizard sin recurrir a la megaevolución- decía Alain-Afuera existen muchos entrenadores fuertes, no puedo quedarme atrás.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Alain, conoces el rumor de una chica que hizo megaevolucionar a su pokémon de una forma… digamos peculiar- decía Astrid rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Forma peculiar?-preguntaba Alain-No he escuchado nada al respecto, pero estoy interesado.

-Pues… al parecer la chica… tuvo relaciones… sexuales con su pokémon- decía una avergonzada Astrid.

Alain estaba estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar

-Vaya...forma más curiosa de megaevolucionar- decía Alain.

-Y… pues, me preguntaba si… te gustaría intentarlo- decía una avergonzada Astrid.

-¡¿Eh?!-reaccionó Alain- ¡¿Yo con Charizard?!

-¡No!- reaccionó Astrid- quiero decir...tú...y yo.

Inmediatamente Astrid se lanza sobre Alain, atrapando sus labios en un beso.

Alain por su parte estaba estupefacto, pero inconscientemente correspondió tal acto.

Los pokémon por su lado, observaban como sus entrenadores se movían en el césped, con Astrid encima de Alain.

La chica podía sentir el miembro erecto de Alain que estaba resguardado en sus pantalones.

-Ah!- reaccionó Astrid al sentir que alguien se colocaba detrás de ella-¡¿Charizard?!

Efectivamente, el gran pokémon de fuego se encontraba posicionado detrás de Astrid, con sus garras sujetando las caderas de la chica, para así acercar el trasero de la entrenadora a su pelvis.

-Veo que Charizard quiere intentarlo contigo-decía Alain viendo como su pokémon estaba manoseando a Astrid-¿Gardevoir?- reaccionó Alain al sentir como el pokémon psíquico colocaba sus pechos encima de su rostro.

-Y parece que… Gardevoir quiere intentarlo contigo-decía Astrid sorprendida ya que pudo sentir como el miembro de Charizard estaba frotándose en su trasero- grande- pensaba Astrid.

Astrid y Alain se volvieron a besar mientras ambos intercambiaron las pokeballs de su pokémon.

Charizard levantó a Astrid y la recostó en el césped, al lado de Alain. La chica desde su posición podía notar con claridad el gran pene rosado de Charizard.

Alain por su parte contemplaba el hermoso cuerpo de Gardevoir, quien se agachó y bajó el pantalón y boxer de Alain, exponiendo su pene que inmediatamente atrapó con su boca.

-Ah!-gimió Alain al sentir la dulce lengua de Gardevoir recorrer su miembro.

Tomó la cabeza de la pokémon para controlar el ritmo de la felación. Estaba tan atento a la mamada que no sabía cómo le iba a la otra pareja, por lo que volteó la cabeza para ver cómo iban Astrid y Charizard.

El pokémon de fuego estaba parada, mientras que la chica se encontraba en posición de perrito, chupandole el pene. El culo de Astrid estaba a la altura de la cabeza de Alain, por lo que el chico usó su otra mano para meterla por debajo de la falda de la chica, bajando sus bragas y tocar directamente la intimidad de Astrid.

-Mmm..- gimió Astrid con la punta del pene de Charizard aún en su boca- caliente- pensaba Astrid.

-Aah!- gimió Alain esta vez, al sentir como Gardevoir usaba sus pechos para masturbarlo.

Charizard gruñia por la mamada que estaba recibiendo por parte de Astrid, quien comenzó a acelerar la felación mientras que sucesivamente Alain seguía estimulando su vagina.

Gardevoir imitó la acción de la entrenadora y aceleró la masturbación.

Tanto la chica como la pokémon aceleraron más y más la mamada que le hacían a su pareja. Todo terminando con Charizard y Alain, corriendose en la boca de Astrid y de Gardevoir respectivamente.

La pokémon tragó todo el semen que el humano había liberado y Astrid hizo lo mismo con el semen de Charizard, la única diferencia es que el semen de Charizard era más caliente que el semen humano, y además de eso también liberó una mayor cantidad, por lo que tuvo cierta dificultad para tragar todo el semen.

El pene de Alain todavía estaba erecto. Astrid al ver eso, se montó encima de él, agarrando el pene para seguidamente meterlo en su vagina.

-Aah!- gimieron Astrid y Alain simultáneamente al concretar la penetración.

Lentamente Astrid comenzó a moverse, cabalgando encima de Alain, quién agarraba las caderas de la chica para tener mejor agarre.

Al igual que al inicio, Charizard se posicionó detrás de Astrid, solo que esta vez , con cuidado metía su pene dentro del ano de Astrid.

-AAAH!- grita Astrid al sentir el enorme miembro de Charizard entrar en su virgen y estrecho culo.

Sin rodeos, Charizard comienza a moverse, ganando gemidos por parte de Astrid, quien estaba sorprendida de estar recibiendo una doble penetración.

Gardevoir al sentirse sola, se acerca a la cabeza de Alain y se sienta encima de su rostro haciendo que el entrenador le lama la vagina.

El cuarteto se movía armoniosamente en la orgía que estaban teniendo.

Gardevoir y Astrid gemían sin cesar, solo que la entrenadora gemía más fuerte que la pokémon, por lo que la pokémon psíquico atrapó los labios de Astrid en un apasionado beso lésbico.

Charizard se movía sin piedad contra el estrecho culo de Astrid, que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al tamaño de su miembro.

Alain por su parte lamia salvajemente la vagina de Gardevoir, mientras que simultáneamente penetraba a Astrid por la vagina.

Los cuatro comenzaban a moverse más sincronizados y las piedras de los entrenadores comenzaron a brillar, envolviendo a los pokémon, que terminaron por megaevolucionar.

Al megaevolucionar, el pene de Charizard, que aún se hallaba en el culo de Astrid, se hizo un poco más grande, provocando que la chica gimiera más fuerte, gemido que fue callado por el beso que estaba recibiendo de Gardevoir megaevolucionada también.

Alain y Charizard volvieron a correrse, esta vez llenando los dos agujeros de Astrid. El semen de Alain llenaba la vagina de la chica, mientras que Charizard llenaba su culo.

Gardevoir termino por correrse en la boca de Alain, llenando su boca con sus ricos jugos vaginales.

Rápidamente Charizard y Alain salieron de dentro de Astrid.

Ahora era turno de Gardevoir.

La pokémon y la humana se colocaron en posición 69, con Astrid abajo y Gardevoir arriba.

Alain se posicionó detrás de Gardevoir y la penetró sin vacilar.

El gemido que iba a soltar Gardevoir fue callado por el enorme pene de Charizard.

Entrenador y pokémon se movían sincronizados, penetrando tanto vagina como boca de Gardevoir respectivamente.

Astrid levanta la cabeza un poco y lame el clítoris de Gardevoir, provocando que se retorciera por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

El joven se movía gustoso contra la vagina de la pokémon, se sentía muy bien. Charizard por su lado seguía recibiendo la mamada.

Después de un rato, Charizard dejó de penetrar la boca de Gardevoir y paso a penetrar la vagina de Astrid, sorprendiendola.

-Aah!- gimió Astrid.

Alain se detuvo, confundiendo a Gardevoir, quien dio un gran gemido al sentir que Alain le estaba proporcionando sexo anal.

Gardevoir comenzó a lamer el clítoris de Astrid, mientras que Astrid lamia la mojada vagina de Gardevoir.

El grupo se movía y se movía, el placer y la lujuria inundaba la atmósfera.

Charizard y Alain dieron las estocadas finales antes de correrse en sus respectivas parejas.

Charizard llenó completamente el coño de Astrid, mientras que Alain vaciaba su semen en el culo de Gardevoir.

El cuarteto se tumbó en el suelo, tenían la respiración entrecortada.

Astrid se acercó a Alain y lo besó.

-Wow- decía Astrid-eso fue… peculiar.

-Si- respondía Alain.

Los pokémon volvieron a su forma normal.

-Parece que el rumor era cierto- decía Alain.

-Al parecer los pokémon no solo megaevolucionan en batalla- decía Astrid-también en el sexo.

El celular de Alain comenzó a sonar.

-Es Mairin- pensaba Alain- dame un segundo Astrid- decía Alain volviendo a ponerse los pantalones.

-Alain, al fin contestas- decía Mairin al otro lado de la línea.

-Si… que sucede Mairin- decía Alain.

-Conseguí mi segunda medalla de gimnasio- decía felíz Mairin.

-¡¿Enserio?!, felicidades Mairin-decía Alain- te estas volviendo muy fuerte.

-jejeje no es para tanto- decía avergonzada Mairin-¿Y tú qué estás haciendo?

-Yo...pues- decía Alain quien miro a Charizard, Gardevoir y a Astrid antes de contestar- estaba entrenando… de forma peculiar.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, tuvo complicaciones al subirlo a la pagina.**

 **dragon titanico y Zafir09: Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me están dando.**

 **Comenten que les pareció y escriban sus sugerencias.**

 **Si desean comunicarse conmigo, mi Discord es Pyro456#2112**


	20. Misty x Ash, Brock y Pikachu

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 20: Misty x Ash, Brock y Pikachu

Ciudad Celeste.

Misty se encontraba afuera del centro pokémon de su ciudad, llevaba puesto su traje de baño de una sola pieza color blanco y su chaqueta de natación color azul claro. Había quedado con juntarse con Ash y Brock en ese lugar a las 15:00 pm.

-Son las 15:10- pensaba Misty mirando su celular.

De repente sintió algo en su pierna.

-Pikachu-decía feliz levantando y oprimiendo al pequeño pokémon contra su pecho- Estoy feliz de verte.

El pokémon simplemente frotaba su cabeza contra los grandes pechos de la líder de gimnasio.

-Que suertudo eres pikachu- decía una voz próxima- Luego me toca a mi colocar mi rostro en tu pecho Misty.

-Tan pervertido como siempre-decía Misty- Brock.

-Que puedo decir- decía el moreno que llevaba puesto una camiseta café y un pantalón verde- ese es mi encanto.

-jejeje si claro- decía Misty- a todo esto ¿Dónde está A...sh?

La joven se sorprendió de que alguien le había agarrado el culo por detrás.

-Aquí estoy- decía Ash quien llevaba puesto una polera de manga corta color azul y un pantalón rojo, además de llevar su primera gorra, con la cual viajó por Kanto y Johto- Wow¿No te da vergüenza andar por ahí con ese traje de baño tan sexy?

Misty se sonrojo.

-Claro que no- decía sería.

El grupo comenzó a movilizarse, dirigiéndose a la casa de Misty.

En el camino comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Y que estas haciendo ahora Ash?-preguntaba Misty.

-Entrenar- decía Ash- después de que me hicieron comer el polvo en la Liga Sinnoh decidí entrenar más a mis pokémon para entrar de nuevo en la Liga Kanto.

-Vaya-decía Misty- ¿Y qué hay de ti Brock?

-Bueno, sigo estudiando para ser doctor pokémon-decía Brock- Aunque ya no queda tanto- decía mientras se acercó más a la chica-Además de eso, también he tenido muchas ganas de volver a hacerlo contigo.

Tanto Brock como Ash estaban a un lado de Misty, frotando sus entrepiernas contra los muslos de la chica, generando que gimiera.

-Chi...cos, aquí no- decía con dificultad al sentir los miembros de los chicos por encima de su ropa frotándose contra su cuerpo- Va..yamos a mi… casa!- reaccionó al sentir a Pikachu saltar y agarrarse de su culo, para luego comenzar a mover su pelvis.

-¿Ves?- decía Ash susurrando al oído a Misty-Pikachu ya quiere estar dentro de ti… como en los viejos tiempos.

El grupo llegó a la casa de Misty. La chica, al momento en que cerró la puerta, sintió como las manos de sus compañeros se apoderaban de su busto y su trasero.

Rápidamente le quitaron su chaqueta, dejándola solamente en traje de baño.

Los chicos de inmediato la llevaron a un sofá, donde la pusieron en posición de perrito.

-Espe…-Misty no pudo terminar ya que Brock, sin vacilar, metió su pene en la boca de la chica.

-Perdón, pero no pude esperar más- decía Brock mientras le agarraba la cabeza a Misty para controlar su mamada.

-Yo tampoco puedo- decía Ash mientras se posicionó detrás de Misty, hizo a un lado el traje de baño y metió su pene en su vagina- Tu vagina es la mejor.

-Aah!- gimió Misty con su boca llena del pene de Brock.

-Genial- decía Ash- tu trasero si que a crecido- decía para luego darle unas nalgadas.

Los chicos se siguieron moviendo contra la chica, que solamente tenía que dejarse llevar por las penetraciones de sus compañeros.

El vaivén del equipo continuaba, seguían arremetiendo contra la líder de tipo agua.

Las estocadas de Ash y Brock comenzaban a aumentar, estaban por correrse. Misty solamente podía quedarse ahí y usar su cuerpo para complacer a sus queridos camaradas.

Tanto Brock como Ash se corrieron dentro de Misty, llenando su boca y vagina respectivamente con semen.

Los chicos se retiraron de la muchacha dejándola tendida en el sofá.

-Oigan- decía Misty mientras tragaba el semen que había en su boca-¿Dónde está Pikachu?

El roedor eléctrico saltó encima de Misty listo para la acción.

La chica tomó al pequeño pokémon y se acostó en el suelo, más específicamente en la alfombra. Se colocó boca arriba y puso a Pikachu a la altura de su rostro, atrapando el pene del roedor con su boca.

El pokémon gruñía por la placentera sensación de tener su miembro color rosa en la boca de la sensual líder de gimnasio después de mucho tiempo de no verse.

Los chicos observaban cómo la muchacha le chupaba el pene al pokémon con mucho goce.

-Lo siento chicos- decía Misty dejando de mamar- pero ahora es el turno de Pikachu.

Dicho esto, la chica colocó a Pikachu entre sus piernas, con el pene de pokémon en la entrada de su vagina.

-Aah!-gemía Misty al sentir como el pene de Pikachu se introducía en su interior.

El pokémon roedor eléctrico se movía con mucha intensidad en contra de las caderas de la chica, la única mujer humana con la cual tuvo sexo.

Ash y Brock se pusieron de rodillas a la altura de la cabeza de Misty con sus penes erectos.

-Vamos Misty- decía Brock- nuestros penes aún quieren más de ti.

-No hay de otra- decía Misty.

La líder de agua atrapó el pene de Brock con su boca y el pene de Ash con su mano, mientras era penetrada por Pikachu.

-Esto es trabajo en equipo- decía Ash mientras le daba los cinco a Brock.

Misty cambio de pene, esta vez teniendo el de Ash en su boca y el de Brock en una mano masturbandolo.

Pikachu continuaba moviendo sus caderas, el cuerpo de Misty era sin duda lo mejor del mundo.

Brock se separó del grupo un momento y se posicionó de rodillas encima del abdomen de Misty, poniendo su pene entre sus grandes pechos.

Misty puso tanto el pene de Ash como el pene de Brock en su boca al mismo tiempo, ganando gemidos por parte de los chicos. Además de eso, también sentía como Pikachu movía más rápido su pelvis en contra de su vagina.

La chica pudo sentir como su vagina se estaba llenando con el semen del pokémon.

-Mmm!- gemía aún con ambos penes en su boca.

Sin avisar, Ash y Brock también se corrieron, manchando la cara de Misty con su semen.

-¡Idiotas! Avisen la próxima vez- decía Misty limpiándose la cara.

-Lo siento- decía Ash-¿Qué les parece si hacemos nuestra mejor posición?

-Gran idea- decía un emocionado Brock.

Ash se acostó en el suelo. Seguido de eso, Misty se acostó sobre él, metiendo el pene del chico dentro de su vagina.

-Ah!- gemía Misty.

Brock se puso detrás de ella, le separó las nalgas y metió su pene en el ano de .

-AAH!- gemía Misty-¡Si! Extrañaba esta sensación.

Inmediatamente los tres empezaron a moverse dentro de su coño y culo al mismo tiempo.

Ash mientras se movía dentro de su vagina, aprovechó de lamer los pechos de Misty, y Brock mientras le daba nalgadas a su enorme culo.

De la boca de la chica solamente salían gemidos, gemidos que fueron callados por cierto pokémon.

-Igual que en los viejos tiempos- decía Brock moviéndose contra el culo de Misty.

Misty chupaba el miembro de Pikachu, que se encontraba encima de la cabeza de Ash.

Los chicos gozaban de hacerle una doble penetración a la chica. Les recordaba todas las veces que tuvieron sexo en sus viajes por todo Kanto y Johto.

La chica por su lado estaba feliz de volver a recibir una doble, mejor dicho triple penetración por parte de sus ex-compañeros de viaje.

Su boca, vagina y culo estaban siendo ocupados al mismo tiempo. Sentía como se estaban moviendo frenéticamente en contra de ella los dos chicos y el pequeño pokémon.

-Mmm!- gemía Misty al sentir como los 3 se corrieron dentro de ella, llenando así su boca, culo y vagina.

-Aún falta para que terminemos- decía Ash.

Sin darle descanso a la chica, la cambiaron de posición, dejándola aún encima de Ash, solo que boca arriba.

Rápidamente, Ash metió su pene en el ano de Misty, y Brock metió el suyo en la vagina de esta.

-Aah!- gemía la chica.

Pikachu se montó encima de Misty, frotando su pene contra sus pechos.

Ash sostenía a Misty por las caderas mientras continuaba penetrando su culo y Brock separaba más sus piernas para poner meter mejor su pene en el coño de la líder.

La chica seguía disfrutando de las embestidas, su traje de baño estaba muy sudado y manchado de semen.

Los dos chicos se movían como locos, realmente amaban tener sexo con Misty, su cuerpo era sumamente irresistible.

-AAH!- gritaba Misty al sentir como Ash y Brock volvían a correrse dentro de ella.

Pikachu también se corrió, manchando su cara y sus pechos con su semen.

-Así que no te enoja que Pikachu te haga un facial- decía Ash- pero con nosotros si.

-Bueno- decía con respiración entrecortada- él es alguien especial.

-Entonces- decía Brock sacando su pene de la vagina de la chica metiendolo en su culo que aún tenía el pene de Ash dentro- Nos merecemos esto como disculpa.

-AAAH!- gritaba de placer Misty al sentir el doble anal que le brindaban sus compañeros.

-Y eso no es todo- decía Ash con un poco de dificultad - Pikachu, mete tu pene en la vagina de Misty.

Pikachu inmediatamente saltó encima de Misty, metiendo su pene en la húmeda vagina de la humana.

-AAH! Si!- gemía de placer Misty al estar experimentando una triple penetración con un doble anal.

Brock y Ash se movían con dificultad, sus dos penes se estaban restregando dentro del apretado culo de Misty.

Por su lado, Pikachu se movía con mucha intensidad en la vagina de la chica, soltando gruñidos de placer, además de que el pequeño pokémon podía sentir como los dos humanos se movían dentro del ano de la chica, lo que hacía que se generase una sensación muy placentera.

Los tres se movían con sus últimos fuerzas, quedaba poco para que terminase su coito.

De la boca de Misty no salían más que gemidos, gemidos que fueron callados por un beso de Ash, que se levantó un poco para poder dárselo.

Brock mientras tanto chupaba los pezones de la chica, tratando de no interrumpir el vaivén que el pokémon le estaba dando a la vagina de la líder.

-AAAH!- gritó Misty al sentir como los chicos se corrieron en su culo y Pikachu en su vagina.

El cuarteto se separó después de un rato, quedando acostados en el piso.

Ash se encontraba a la derecha de Misty, y Brock a la izquierda de esta, Pikachu por su lado estaba descansando en el regazo de la chica.

-Wow- decía Misty-no tengo palabras para esto...simplemente espectacular.

-Si- decía Brock- hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una buena sesión de sexo.

-Y que lo digas- decía Ash- la última vez fue con May y fue hace demasiado tiempo.

-La mía no fue hace mucho- decía Misty sorprendiendo a los muchachos- lo hice con Psyduck y Dewgong no hace mucho en el gimnasio.

-Vaya, estoy algo celoso- decía Ash- me hubiera encantado haber visto ese espectáculo pokefilico...y unirme para poder follarte.

-Lo apoyó- decía Brock- Hablando de pokefilia, en el hospital donde estoy estudiando esta la enfermera Joy que tuvo sexo con Tentacruel y varios Tentacool.

-Yo si que me siento celosa- decía Misty- Pokefilia eh… no es algo malo, nadie sale herido y los lazos entre pokémon y humano aumentan.

-Tienes razón- decía Ash-Saben chicos, quisiera volver a viajar con ustedes.

-A mi también- decía Brock- cuando me convierta en doctor pokémon tal vez podríamos viajar, convirtiéndome en un doctor errante.

-Me parece una excelente idea- decía Misty muy contenta al saber que podría volver a viajar con sus queridos amigos- Espero que no pierdas muchas ligas mientras Brock esté estudiando- decía Misty a Ash.

-Oye- decía un tanto molesto Ash mientras Brock, Misty y Pikachu se reían de él.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, de ahora en adelante subiré los capítulos entre domingo y lunes para mayor comodidad.**

 **dragon titanico: Si, es la primera vez que coloco una pokemon con un humano, pero no sera la ultima vez.**

 **lalo80: Tengo pensado hacer una de Digimon, pero eso sera cuando termine esta historia y también la de Fairy Tail.**

 **Comenten que les pareció y escriban sus sugerencias.**


	21. Shauna x Profesor Sycamore x Delphox

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 21: Shauna x Profesor Sycamore x Delphox

Ciudad Luminalia.

El profesor Sycamore, famoso y reconocido investigador pokémon en el área de la megaevolución, se encontraba descansando en su ía plácidamente después de una noche agotadora de investigación.

Se empezó a retorcer en su cama, ya que estaba sintiendo algo que se estaba escabullendo entre sus sábanas, sin embargo no quiso prestarle mucha atención.

Sintió como algo le estaba bajando los pantalones poco a poco y agarraba su miembro.

-Shauna- decía el profesor con los ojos cerrados- llegas temprano.

De entre las sábanas sale la chica.

-Bueno- decía la chica que comenzaba a masajear el pene del profesor- solo quiero cumplir mi labor de ser su asistente.

Terminando de decir eso, atrapó el miembro del profesor con su boca.

Desde hace un tiempo que ella y el profesor tenían este tipo de relación que era aceptada por ambos.

Shauna seguía mamando el pene del profesor, lamiendo el glande y procurando hacer sentir bien a su amante.

El profesor por su lado simplemente podía gemir y gozar del momento que le estaba proporcionando una chica más joven que él.

La boca de Shauna comenzó a llenarse con el semen del profesor, que tragó felizmente.

-Tiene mucha carga en las mañanas profesor- decía la chica que aún masajeaba el pene del hombre.

-Es algo normal- decía el profesor- ¿Qué tal si desayunamos?

-Me parece bien-decía Shauna feliz dejando de tocar el miembro del profesor.

Fueron a la cocina y se sirvieron un café y un pan tostado.

-¿Has sabido algo sobre Alain o Serena?- preguntaba el profesor.

-Lo último que supe de Alain fue que estaba entrenando para irse a otras regiones junto a una chica llamada Astrid- decía Shauna- En cuanto a Serena, se que su Quilladin evolucionó a Chesnaught.

-Wow- reaccionó el profesor- y pensar que se lo entregué como un Chespin.

-Hablando de eso- decía Shauna- Sal Delphox.

La magnífica pokémon de fuego se acercó al profesor.

-Mmm… sin duda hiciste un gran trabajo- decía el profesor observando el escultural cuerpo del pokémon-Ah- gimió al sentir que algo le tocaba la entrepierna.

Shauna estaba tocando la entrepierna del profesor con su pie por debajo de la mesa.

-Profesor- decía Shauna- Se me ocurrió una idea traviesa- decía mientras aumentaba la masturbación con su pie.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-decía el profesor mientras seguía siendo masajeado por la chica.

-Estoy pensando en un…-Shauna hizo una pausa- trío.

-¡Trío!- reaccionó el profesor levantándose de la mesa- con Delphox,¿Estás loca?

-Vamos profesor, vi como estabas viendo el cuerpo de Delphox- decía Shauna acercándose al profesor- Además se que Delphox también tiene ganas de follar con usted,¿Verdad Delphox?

La pokémon asintió.

-Bueno- decía el profesor agarrando a Shauna por la cintura, acercándola a él- ya que insistes- terminó de decir para luego besarla.

Los dos amantes continuaron besándose rumbo al cuarto del profesor, seguidos por Delphox.

Al llegar, cayeron a la cama, con Sycamore quedando abajo y Shauna arriba de él.

La chica comenzó a bajarle los pantalones mostrando el pene ya erecto del profesor.

Shauna sin vacilar, atrapó el miembro de su amante con la boca, ganando gemidos de placer por parte del profesor.

Delphox miraba de cerca lo que su entrenadora le estaba haciendo al profesor. Al ver como ellos estaban en proceso de apareamiento, sus pezones comenzaron a notarse más, mostrándose duros.

-Vamos, que esperas Delphox- decía Shauna dejando de chupar el pene del profesor- acompáñame.

La pokémon rápidamente se puso de rodillas y atrapó inmediatamente el pene del profesor con su boca.

El hombre gozaba de la nueva experiencia, la boca de Delphox era demasiado diferente a la boca de Shauna, lo cual lo estaba excitando más y más, haciendo que su pene crezca más.

Shauna dejó de chupar el pene, se quitó sus apretados shorts junto con sus bragas y se sentó en el rostro del profesor dándole la espalda a Delphox, quien se quedó chupandole el pene a Sycamore.

-Vamos profesor- decía Shauna moviendo las caderas- Yo también quiero sentirme bien.

El profesor agarró el gran culo de Shauna y comenzó a lamerle la vagina, provocando que gimiera.

-Ah- gemía Shauna.

Delphox por su lado seguía lamiendo el pene del profesor, pasando su lengua de la base hasta la punta, dándole atención al glande y dejándolo lleno de su saliva caliente.

Los tres se movían placenteramente, la escena era muy erótica.

La pokémon dejó de chupar el pene del profesor para comenzar a usar sus pechos para masturbar al hombre.

-Ah-gemía el profesor que aún seguía lamiendo y brindando placer a su amante.

La jovencita encima del hombre maduro no paraba de gemir, la lengua del profesor se adentraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sycamore por su lado, se encontraba en el paraíso, recibiendo una mamada por parte de una sensual pokémon y chupandole la vagina a una jovencita.

Después de un tiempo, el profesor se corrió en la boca de Delphox, llenándola toda con su semen. La pokémon se tragó gustosa todo el semen que había invadido su boca.

Shauna por su lado se corrió en la boca del profesor, quien se relamió los labios al saborear el dulce néctar de su amante.

Cambiaron de posición Shauna se encontraba acostada boca arriba y Delphox encima de ella con su rostro frente al de su entrenadora.

El profesor estaba delante de ellas, con su miembro listo para penetrar sus vaginas.

La primera que penetró fue a Delphox quien soltó un agudo gruñido de placer.

Sycamore movía su pelvis como loco, el apretado interior del pokémon fuego se sentía sumamente bien, además de sentirse muy caliente.

Shauna por su lado comenzó a lamer los grandes pechos de su pokémon inicial, provocando más gruñidos por parte de la pokémon.

El profesor rápidamente retiró su pene de la vagina de Delphox y la metió en la de Shauna.

-Ah- gimió la jovencita al sentir el grueso miembro del profesor invadiendo su interior.

Delphox atrapó los labios de su entrenadora con los suyos, en un apasionado beso, cosa que excitó más a Sycamore y generó que se corriera dentro de Shauna.

-AAH- gemía Shauna al sentir como su interior era llenado por el semen de la persona que más amaba.

Sycamore sacó su pene cubierto de semen y de fluidos de Shauna y penetró a Delphox.

Shauna se retiró de la cama y se posicionó junto al profesor para poder besarlo mientras éste continuaba penetrando a su pokémon.

Delphox gruñía sin cesar, las estocadas del profesor eran cada vez más intensas, además de que su entrenadora le estaba dando nalgadas a su peludo trasero.

El profesor terminó de correrse en el interior de la pokémon.

La pokémon aullaba como perro en celo al sentir el semen llenar su caliente vagina.

Los tres se recostaron en la cama, con el profesor al medio y cada chica a su lado.

-Wow, eso fue nuevo- decía el profesor- me ha gustado mucho.

-¿Enserio? Genial- decía feliz Shauna- Serena tenía razón.

-¿Serena?-preguntaba el profesor- ¿Qué tiene que ver Serena en todo esto?

-Pues, a decir verdad, Serena se encuentra ayudando en una investigación de pokefilia a una persona.

-¿Qué?- reaccionó el profesor- espero que Serena no se haya metido en nada peligroso.

-No se preocupe profesor- decía Shauna- según entendí la persona a la que ayuda también es profesor pokémon…¿cómo se llamaba?..,Ah sí, era Ivy.

-Ah ella- decía el profesor- siempre fue una mujer con gustos extraños, pero sí que tenía buen cuerpo Auch.

Shauna le había dado un codazo.

-Descuida Shauna no te preocupes- decía el profesor acercando su rostro al de la jovencita- a ti es a quien amo.

Los dos se besaron.

-Bueno chicas- decía Sycamore a Delphox y a Shauna-¿listas para el segundo round?

Las dos chicas asintieron felices lanzándose contra el profesor.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Un poco tarde pero aquí esta el capitulo.**

 **dragon titanico: Gracias por el apoyo, dejo a tu imaginación quien le quito la virginidad a Misty.**

 **lalo80: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, en si intentare de introducir tu trió a la historia.**

 **Kaiserofdarkness: Gracias por el apoyo, no te preocupes, me alegro mucho que sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	22. Skyla y Unfezant x Elesa y Emolga

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 22: Skyla x Unfezant x Elesa x Emolga

Skyla iba encima de su Unfezant macho, surcando los cielos de Unova, rumbo a Ciudad Mayólica para visitar a su querida amiga Elesa.

Las dos chicas quedaron en juntarse en el gimnasio tipo eléctrico.

Skyla y Unfezant aterrizaron al frente del gimnasio.

-Unfezant regresa- decía Skyla devolviendo a su pokémon a la pokeball.

Entró al gimnasio, había varias luces y pasarelas, pero al parecer no había gente. Se dirigió al fondo del gimnasio, donde se encontraba el campo de batalla.

-¿Dónde estará Elesa?- se preguntaba mientras seguía caminando hacía el campo de batalla.

De repente comenzó a escuchar unos sonidos que venían del fondo del gimnasio, más específicamente, en una bodega que se encontraba allí.

-Que raro- pensaba Skyla- se escuchan como gemidos- pensaba mientras su cara se ponía roja- no no no, debe ser mi imaginación.

Al llegar al fondo del gimnasio se acercó a la puerta de la bodega donde provenían esos sonidos.

-No creo que sea lo que estoy imaginado- terminó de decir para finalmente abrir la puerta.

-AAAH!- salió un grito cargado de placer de dentro de la bodega.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?!- gritó una avergonzada y alterada Skyla a su amiga Elesa.

Resulta que dentro de la bodega se encontraba Elesa junto a su Zebstrika, teniendo sexo. La líder tipo eléctrico estaba en cuatro patas con el gran pokémon cebra encima de ella, sacando y metiendo su enorme pene, chorreando mucho semen dentro de la vagina de la líder, tanto que mucho de ese semen manchó el suelo de la bodega.

La líder de tipo volador estaba paralizada y choqueada. Jamás pensó en encontrar a su amiga teniendo sexo con un pokémon.

Zebstrika terminó por retirar su pene del interior de su entrenadora, quien estaba solamente usando unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos.

Elesa se levanta con cuidado, notó que el pene de su pokémon ya estaba encogiéndose

-Muy bien Zeb- decía Elesa besando en la boca a su pokémon para luego recoger su pokeball que se hallaba en el suelo- regresa.

La situación por parte de Skyla era bastante incómoda, no sabía cómo romper el hielo en ese momento.

-Que alegría verte Skyla- decía Elesa feliz de ver a su amiga.

Skyla no sabía cómo responder.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Elesa.

-¡¿CÓMO QUÉ QUÉ PASA?!- reaccionó Skyla-¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO ALLÍ?!

-Estaba teniendo sexo con Zeb- decía Elesa tranquilamente a la alterada pregunta de su amiga- Esto es algo rutinario que hago con mis pokémon- decía Elesa- De esta forma se destresan y además fortalecemos nuestros vínculos- decía mientras se acercaba más a Skyla-¿No conoces la pokefilia?

-Cla...claro que la conozco- decía Skyla sonrojada-Es solo que la simple idea de follar con un pokémon…- no pudo continuar ya que Elesa la silenció con un beso.

La líder tipo eléctrico agarró las muñecas de Skyla y la acorralo contra una pared mientras continuaban besándose.

-Te llamé porque también quiero que lo experimentes- decía Elesa quien levantó dos pokeball del suelo- Emolgas salgan- decía mientras sacaba a sus dos Emolgas.

Elesa le desabrocho la camisa, exponiendo los grandes pechos de la líder tipo volador, que estaban siendo retenidos por un sostén rosado, mientras un Emolga se aferró al muslo derecho de Skyla, bajándole sus shorts, finalmente Skyla quedó solamente usando su ropa interior.

-Que linda- decía Elesa mientras le retiraba el sostén a su amiga para al fin liberar sus enormes pechos-Emolgas, ya saben que hacer- ordenaba Elesa.

Elesa se separó de Skyla, quién cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Los dos Emolga fueron directamente a los pechos de Skyla, cada uno tomó un pecho y comenzaron a lamer los pezones de la chica, quien no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

-Aah- gemía Skyla al sentir como los dos pokémon de su amiga comenzaban a abusar de su cuerpo.

Elesa miraba todo desde la distancia.

Los emolga seguían lamiendo los pechos de Skyla. De repente la líder de tipo volador sintió algo extraño que estaba frotando contra su cuerpo.

-Parece que ya están muy excitados- decía Elesa.

Los dos Emolga soltaron los pechos de Skyla y se pararon enfrente de ella. Allí, la líder voladora podía observar los penes de ambos pokémon, que medían aproximadamente 20 centímetros cada uno.

Elesa se aproximó a Skyla.

-¿Quieres continuar?-preguntó Elesa.

Skyla asintió avergonzada.

Un Emolga se lanzó contra Skyla, poniendo su pene entre sus grandes pechos, mientras que el otro saltó a su cara metiendo de golpe su pene en la boca de la chica morena.

Skyla terminó acostada de espalda contra el suelo mientras los dos pequeños pokémon seguían usando su cuerpo para darse placer.

Elesa se posicionó entre las piernas de Skyla y comenzó a lamerle la vagina.

-Mmm!- gemía con el pene de un Emolga todavía en su boca.

Los Emolga se movían frenéticamente hasta que el que se encontraba recibiendo una mamada por parte de Skyla, se corrió.

El semen comenzó a llenarle la boca, mientras el pokémon retiraba su pene.

El otro Emolga también terminó por correrse, manchando los pechos y cara de Skyla.

La morena se levantó después de un momento, los dos Emolga estaban en los hombros de Elesa.

-Todavía no terminamos, ¿Verdad?- decía Skyla con una sonrisa.

-Esa es la actitud- decía Elesa- Ahora debes hacerlo con alguno de tus pokémon.

-Entendido- decía Skyla, quien primero se quitó las bragas, quedando completamente desnuda- sal Unfezant.

El majestuoso pokémon pájaro al salir pudo observar el glorioso cuerpo de su entrenadora, causando que su pene creciera por la excitación.

-Se que siempre te esfuerzas mucho cuando peleamos con entrenadores- decía Skyla acercándose a su pokémon- Creo que te mereces una recompensa- decía mientras le agarraba el pene con una mano- Además… quiero que nuestro vínculo pokémon y entrenadora se fortalezca.

Skyla atrapó el miembro de Unfezant, generando que gruñera. Utilizando su lengua, pasándola por la base del pene del pokémon hasta llegar al glande.

Elesa no se quiso quedar atrás, se puso en posición de perrito, mostrándoles el trasero a sus pokémon.

-Todavía tienen ganas de más- decía meneando su culo.

Un Emolga voló hacía el culo de Elesa, penetrando así su vagina.

-Ah!- gemía Elesa, para después atrapar el pene del otro Emolga con su boca, dándole una exquisita mamada.

Unfezant no paraba de gruñir, Skyla hacía un increíble trabajo chupandole el pene. La chica se acostó de espaldas otra vez, con su pokémon entre sus piernas. Lentamente Unfezant iba adentrando su pene en el interior de su entrenadora.

-Aah!- gemía la morena al sentir como el miembro de su pokémon llegó a lo más profundo de su ser.

El pokémon pájaro se movía eufóricamente contra su entrenadora, quien no podía parar de gemir y de gritar de placer.

Elesa por su parte estaba recibiendo una doble penetración por parte de sus dos pokémon, que movían sus penes al interior del culo y vagina de su entrenadora simultáneamente.

Skyla cambió de posición, ahora estaba en modo perrito recibiendo una gloriosa penetración de su Unfezant, que seguía moviéndose con todas sus ganas en contra de la intimidad de la líder voladora.

Sin previo aviso, Unfezant se corrió, llenando por completo la vagina de su entrenadora con su semen.

-Aah!- gimió Skyla al sentir el semen de su pokémon inundar su interior.

La morena pudo observar como la rubia estaba montando a uno de sus Emolga mientras que tenía al otro pegado a su culo.

Skyla gateo acercándose más a su amiga, para poder atrapar los labios en un apasionado beso lleno de lujuria.

Unfezant se puso detrás de su entrenadora y metió su pene en el interior del ano de Skyla.

-Mmm!- gemía Skyla que aún besaba a Elesa.

El culo de Skyla era grande, pero el ano era muy estrecho.

Las chicas dejaron de besarse.

-¿Q...ué te pare...ce?- decía con algo de dificultad Elesa- la pokefilia.

-Genial- decía Skyla- es… lo mejor.

Los pokémon comenzaron a moverse estrepitosamente contra sus entrenadoras, Unfezant daba unas grandes estocadas al culo de Skyla, mientras que los Emolga, sincronizados se movían dentro del culo y vagina de Elesa.

-AAH!- Gritaron de placer las chicas al mismo tiempo.

El Unfezant llenó por completo el ano de Skyla, quien se tumbó en el suelo por la gran sensación de placer.

Elesa por su lado, estaba siendo llenada el doble, su ano y vagina estaban siendo llenados por el semen de sus Emolga.

Elesa se acostó al lado de su amiga.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar- decía Elesa.

-Bueno, fue una gran sorpresa verte follar a tu Zebstrika- decía Skyla- no sabía como reaccionar.

-jajaja- se reía Elesa- Si te soy sincero, esto es algo que me enseñó Iris.

-¿Iris?- reaccionó Skyla.

-Sí- decía Elesa- Me contó que descubrió la pokefilia en un libro de la aldea de los dragones. Decía antiguamente era normal que un pokémon y un humano tengan sexo, de hecho su Axew evolucionó ya que tuvo sexo con él.

-Vaya- decía Skyla- Iris debe tener mucha confianza en ti si te contó eso, no muchas personas aceptarían o mirarían de bueno manera la pokefilia.

-Tienes razón-decía Elesa- Sería genial que el mundo vuelva a ser como antes. Que el sexo entre humanos y pokémon vuelva a ser normal. Te gustaría eso,¿Verdad?

Skyla sonrió.

-Si me gustaría- dijo Skyla.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **dragon titanico: posiblemente mas adelante, aunque estoy guardando a esos pokemon ( Gardevoir y Lopunny) para algo mas especial.**

 **komaterah: Si he pensado hacer uno de Digimon, de hecho tengo una idea sobre un one-shot de Angewomon.**

 **lalo80: Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **sir-ash-ketchum: sinceramente no veo la posibilidad de que Ash vuelva a aparecer en la historia, pero personajes como Serena, Mallow y Korrina aparecerán** **eventualmente.**

 **Zafir09: Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **kaiserofdarkness: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. No te preocupes, Lana aparecerá pronto.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, espero leer sus comentarios.**


	23. Lycanroc x Burnet x Kukui

**¡Ha vuelto!**

 **Después** **de muco tiempo finalmente vuelvo a actualizar esta historia. Lamento la** **espera, sin mas que escribir...**

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 23: Lycanroc x Profesora Burnet x Profesor Kukui

En las agradables y cálidas costas de Melemele, se encontraba el laboratorio del prestigioso profesor Kukui, quien vivía con su esposa, la profesora Burnet.

Ellos, marido y mujer estaban a la mitad de una investigación súper importante, la cual requería de mucha seriedad y esfuerzo.

-Aaah!- gemía la profesora Burnet.

-Eso es querida, continúa- decía Kukui quien se encontraba filmando a su esposa, que se encontraba en una situación muy particular.

La profesora Burnet estaba en medio de la sala, en posición de perrito usando únicamente su polera sin mangas color gris. A pesar de eso, lo verdaderamente llamativo de todo, es que se encontraba anudada por el Lycanroc forma diurna de su marido.

-Aah! Si!- gemía Burnet al sentir como el pene del pokémon continuaba liberando semen dentro de su vagina.

El pokémon tipo roca se encontraba dándole la espalda a la morena, únicamente unido a ella por su pene que se encontraba hinchado y atrapado dentro de la intimidad de la mujer.

El profesor Kukui estaba documentando como su esposa se estaba apareando con un pokémon. Todo esto para ayudar a Lusamine y a Ivy en su investigación.

Cabe mencionar que ambos ya eran practicantes de la pokefilia, siendo la profesora Burnet la que tenía sexo con los pokémon y Kukui quien se unía a follar a su esposa junto a ellos.

Esa situación no era la excepción. Al ver a su esposa follando con su Lycanroc hizo que tuviera una erección.

Kukui entonces puso la cámara de vídeo encima de un trípode para que continuase grabando.

La morena continuaba gimiendo, el pene de Lycanroc no se detenía a la hora de soltar semen dentro de su útero. De pronto sintió una intromisión en su boca.

El profesor Kukui había metido su pene dentro de la boca de Burnet, la cual comenzó a chuparlo con mucho placer.

La profesora saboreaba el pene de su marido, un sabor del cual nunca se aburriría.

-Eso es querida- decía Kukui mientras le agarraba su blanca cabellera para aumentar la intensidad de su mamada-Chúpalo todo.

Los gemidos de la profesora eran callados por el pene de su esposo. El pene del pokémon todavía no se iba a soltar de su vagina.

El moreno aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, amaba mucho a su esposa y aceptaba que a ella le gustase follar con pokémon.

-Me corro- dijo Kukui soltando su semen dentro de la boca de su mujer.

La profesora Burnet se tragó todo el semen de su marido, sin duda era su alimento favorito.

Kukui se posiciona encima de su mujer, sin interrumpir el coito que ella tenía con el pokémon canino, tomando su pene y poniéndolo en el ano de Burnet.

-AAAH!- gritó Burnet al sentir como el miembro de su marido se adentraba en su culo.

-Que apretado- decía Kukui quien comenzaba a penetrar lentamente, además de agarrar los pechos de su esposa- Me gusta.

El moreno comenzó a moverse despacio contra el culo de su esposa para ir poco a poco aumentando sus embestidas.

Lycanroc sintió la intromisión de su entrenador dentro de la hembra humana, los movimientos que estaba ejerciendo Kukui excitaban también al pokémon, causando que este también se moviera.

-Aah!- gemía Burnet al sentir como ambas pollas se movían dentro de ella.

Kukui le pellizca los pezones y le mordisquea un poco la oreja haciendo que la profesora Burnet girase su cabeza para ver a su esposo, y acto seguido besarlo.

Esa doble penetración le estaba gustando mucho, el miembro canino hinchado en su vagina seguía atrapado mientras que el de su marido entraba y salía de su apretado culo.

-Te amo- le decía Kukui a su esposa.

-Yo también te amo- respondía Burnet.

Kukui aumentó las embestidas en el ano de su mujer, ella no paraba de gemir, el clímax estaba por llegar.

Con todas sus fuerzas, el profesor liberó una gran carga de semen dentro del culo de la profesora, al mismo tiempo el pokémon tipo roca sacó al fin su miembro de la vagina de la morena. Dicho agujero comenzaba a desbordar semen, sin duda alguna el canino había soltado mucho dentro de la humana.

Burnet terminó recostada en el piso, con ambos agujeros desbordando semen. El profesor Kukui se dirigió a la cámara para pausarla.

-Estuviste genial querida- decía el moreno que solo estaba usando su bata de laboratorio.

-Ustedes dos tampoco estuvieron nada mal- decía Burnet sentándose en el suelo y acariciando la cabeza de Lycanroc para recibir un beso con lengua de parte del can, que ella aceptó gustosa.

Mientras tanto Kukui sacaba la cinta de la cámara para guardarla.

-Tenemos un buen material para Ivy- decía sosteniendo la cinta.

Toc toc.

Al sentir como tocaban la puerta, el moreno rápidamente se pone sus shorts, mientras que su esposa, que solo estaba llevando su camiseta sin mangas, se ocultó en el armario junto con Lycanroc.

Kukui abre la puerta.

-Alola Kukui- decía Olivia, la sexy morena.

-Oh... Alola Olivia- decía Kukui-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Venía a ver a Burnet- decía la Kahuna- es sobre la boda de Sun y Lillie.

-Olivia, ¡eras tú!- decía Burnet saliendo del armario junto con el pokémon.

Kukui se exalto al ver a su esposa saliendo sin haberse vestido.

-Burnet- decía la Kahuna dirigiéndose a abrazar a la profesora.

Las dos morenas se abrazaron, sorprendiendo a Kukui de que Olivia no se sorprendiese que su esposa estuviese semidesnuda junto con un pokémon.

-Veo que no te conté sobre esto cariño- decía Burnet- Olivia también es pokefilica.

-¡¿Enserio?!- exclamaba Kukui.

-Si- decía Olivia- Soy una mujer que ama realmente a los pokémon, tanto emocionalmente como físicamente.

-Wow- reaccionó Kukui.

-En fin, quería darte la lista de las flores que debes llevar a la boda- decía Olivia a Burnet- y como estaba en Melemele pues decidí venir personalmente- decía mientras le daba la lista a Burnet- Eso es todo, asegúrate de invitarme la próxima vez que tengas sexo con un pokémon- decía la morena mientras apuntaba a la entrepierna de la profesora, que se encontraba manchada de semen-Alola.

-Alola- dijeron marido y mujer.

-Bueno, eso sí que fue una revelación, aunque tiene sentido una vez que lo procesas- decía Kukui.

-Jejeje, déjame llamar a Lusamine para avisarle sobre el vídeo- decía Burnet encendiendo la video llamada.

-Alola Burnet y Kukui- decía Lusamine saludando.

-Alola- dijeron al unísono.

-Qué inusual que me hicieran una video llamada, ¿Paso algo?- preguntaba la rubia.

-Te queríamos avisar que ya tenemos el vídeo de pokefilia que nos pediste- decía Burnet sosteniendo la cinta-¿Qué necesitas ahora?

-Eso es todo, solamente quiero que estén presentes en la conferencia científica- decía Lusamine- Ahora solo nos queda recopilar toda la información que tenemos- decía la madura-Además de otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba Kukui.

-Eso lo sabrán más adelante queridos- decía la rubia- eso es todo, Alola.

-Alola- se despidió el matrimonio.

-¿Qué crees que hará Lusamine ahora?- preguntaba Kukui.

-No sé, es una mujer muy impredecible- decía Burnet- pero volviendo al tema...- decía Burnet agarrando la entrepierna de su esposo-¿Listo para el segundo round?

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y me acompañan en este camino.**

 **Los capítulos serán subidos cada domingo como era** **habitual.**

 **Recuerden que pueden comunicarse conmigo a través de Twitter, o de Discord Pyro456#2112**

 **Sin mas que escribir, nos leemos en otro momento.**


	24. Lillie, Mallow y Lana x Sun

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 24: Lillie, Mallow y Lana x Sun

Bahía Kalae, un lugar apartado ubicado en la isla de Melemele. El campeón de Alola Sun y su prometida Lillie se hallaban disfrutando de un día en la playa.

-Que agradable- decía Lillie, que llevaba un hermoso traje de baño blanco de dos piezas.

-Si- respondía Sun que estaba usando unos shorts de color azul-Es un magnífico día.

Ambos amantes estaban en una cita, la última cita como novios antes de que se conviertan en marido y mujer el día siguiente.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron a nadar, el mar se encontraba tranquilo ese día. En un acto de coqueteo Lillie se posicionó detrás de Sun, dejando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho para poder mordisquear su oreja.

La sensación de la piel desnuda de Lillie en contacto con la suya lo estaba excitando mucho, además del mordisqueo que estaba recibiendo estaban causando que su miembro poco a poco se pusiera duro.

Sun estaba tan insertó en sus pensamientos que no notó que algo se encontraba debajo del agua, a la altura de donde se encontraba su pene.

-Aah!- se sorprendió al sentir como algo le abría los shorts y tomaba control de su pene.

-¿Qué ocurre Sun?- preguntaba Lillie detrás de él.

-N...nada- decía Sun con dificultad.

El campeón miró hacia abajo para ver de qué se trataba, sentía como algo tenía atrapado a su pene y se lo estaba chupando.

Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que la cosa que se encontraba chupando su pene bajo el agua, no era otra más que Lana, la capitana de tipo agua.

La chica de pelo azul estaba usando su clásico bañador de una sola pieza color azul además de estar usando sus gafas de buceo color amarillas.

La situación lo estaba excitando mucho, mientras su prometida se hallaba detrás de él su amiga se la estaba chupando debajo del agua.

Inconscientemente Sun comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la mamada de Lana, quién era una profesional de mantener la respiración bajo el agua, además de saber muy bien como chupar un pene.

Lillie podía sentir como el corazón de Sun estaba palpitando cada vez más rápido.

-Parece que te está gustando el sexo oral que te está haciendo Lana- le susurraba Lillie al oído.

-¡¿Lo sabías?!- preguntó Sun sorprendido por la aclaración de su prometida.

Lana se detuvo de chuparle el pene y salió del agua.

-Claro, ella fue quien me pidió que hiciera esto- decía Lana-No podía negarme a tal favor.

-Lo hice pensando en qué te gustaría- decía Lillie acercándose a Sun- Y por cómo está aquí abajo veo que en verdad te gusta- decía la rubia agarrando el pene de su prometido.

El trío volvió a la orilla, quedando Sun acostado en su toalla con su miembro aun erecto y las dos chicas a cada lado del campeón.

Ambas chicas, tanto la rubia como la peliazul agarraron el pene de Sun con sus manos y comenzaron a masturbarlo.

El pene de Sun crecía más y más entre las delicadas manos de las dos chicas. De repente tanto Lillie como Lana descendieron y comenzaron a lamer el miembro del campeón. La sincronización en la que ambas chicas hacían su trabajo era espectacular, mientras Lillie pasaba su lengua hacia arriba, Lana descendía la suya.

De pronto Lillie atrapó el glande de Sun con su boca, para después comenzar a chuparlo. Lana por su lado se acostó al lado de Sun y lo besó en los labios.

-Que grande lo tienes- decía Lana agarrando la base del pene de Sun que no se encontraba en la boca de la rubia.

Sun se levantó, dejando a ambas chicas debajo suyo.

-Es mi turno- decía Sun.

El entrenador se posicionó entre las piernas de Lillie, hizo a un lado su traje de baño y de una estocada entró en ella.

-Aah!- gimió Lillie.

Mientras el chico penetraba a la rubia, besaba y masturbaba a la peliazul, haciendo a un lado su traje de baño de una sola pieza.

-Aah!- gemía Lana junto a Lillie.

El trío se movía desenfrenadamente, cubriendo la playa con su ruido de placer.

Rápidamente Sun salió de dentro de Lillie y penetró a Lana.

-AAH!- gimió la capitana de agua.

El campeón ahora se movía dentro de la peliazul, bajó un poco el bañador de la chica para poder gozar de sus pequeños pechos. Lillie también se unió a la tarea de lamer los pechos de Lana junto a su prometido.

El chico metió tres dedos dentro de la vagina de la rubia.

-Aah! Sun…- gimió Lillie.

-Eres toda una pervertida, Lillie- decía Sun mientras todavía movía sus caderas contra Lana.

La capitana peliazul también movía sus caderas, al ritmo del vaivén que el chico estaba generando, sincronizando el coito.

-Lana, me voy a correr- decía Sun aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas.

-Puedes… co...correrte dentro- decía con dificultad Lana-¿Ve...verdad Li...Lillie?

-Adelante- respondía Lillie-Este es un regalo para Sun, córrete cuanto quieras.

El muchacho aumentó más las estocadas hasta liberar su semen dentro de Lana.

-AAH!- gemía la chica al sentir como el esperma del chico estaba llenando su útero.

El trío sintió una sombra que les estaba tapando el sol.

-¡Alola!- saludaba la capitana tipo planta Mallow.

La morena de pelo verde estaba llevando un traje de baño de dos piezas color verde con detalles de flores rosa. Cabe mencionar que ese atuendo hacía resaltar el enorme culo de la chica, además de sus grandes pechos.

-Alola, llegas justo a tiempo Mallow- decía Lillie.

-Excelente-decía la morena mientras empujaba a Sun hacía atrás para luego posicionarse encima de él, dándole la espalda y quitándose la parte inferior de su traje de baño.

Lillie agarró el pene de Sun y lo metió dentro de la vagina de Mallow.

-AAH!- gemía Mallow para inmediatamente comenzar a subir y bajar las caderas, comenzando el coito con el campeón de Alola.

Lillie y Lana se pusieron a cada lado de Mallow. La rubia acariciaba y tocaba el clítoris de la morena, mientras la peliazul le levantaba la parte superior del traje de baño para poder jugar con los grandes pechos de Mallow.

La vista que tenía Sun era magnífica, además de poder apreciar cómo el enorme trasero moreno se movía encima de su pene, también disfrutaba de las otras chicas, que estaban brindando mucho placer a Mallow.

Sun estiró sus manos para poder introducir sus dedos dentro de las intimidades de Lana y Lillie.

-Aah!- gimieron ambas al unísono.

Los gemidos del grupo se escuchaban por toda la playa, para suerte de ellos, no había nadie alrededor.

Los movimientos que hacía Mallow eran cada vez más intensos, su enorme culo moreno rebota contra la pelvis de Sun, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

-Aah!- gemía la morena al sentir como Lana chupaba sus sensibles pezones.

El chico también comenzó a moverse, aumentando aún más el coito que tenía con la morena. Aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones terminó por liberar una gran abundancia de semen dentro de Mallow.

-AAH!-gimió la peliverde al sentir como el campeón la llenaba con su semen.

Mallow se acostó encima de Sun, su intimidad estaba desbordando la semilla del campeón.

-Ah!- gimió Sun al sentir a Lana volver a chupar su miembro.

-Aún falta el gran final- decía Mallow.

Las dos chicas se apartaron, dejando lugar a Lillie. La rubia se posicionó encima de Sun, agarró su miembro y lo metió dentro de su intimidad.

-Ah!-gimieron tanto Lillie como Sun.

La rubia comenzó a cabalgar a su prometido, el cual usó sus dos manos para agarrar el culo de Lillie y aumentar la profundidad de sus penetraciones.

Lana se posicionó a lado izquierdo de la rubia mientras Mallow se ponía en el lado derecho. La peliazul comenzó a chuparle los pechos, mientras que la morena le depositó un beso en los labios.

Sun al presenciar como Lillie estaba recibiendo esos tratos de sus amigas, hizo que se excitara más.

-Eres toda una pervertida- decía Sun mientras seguía siendo cabalgado por la chica rubia.

Lo único que salía de la boca de Lillie eran gemidos, gemidos de placer tanto por las penetraciones de Sun como las caricias que sus dos amigas le estaban implementando.

-En verdad nos sorprendió cuando Lillie nos contó lo que quería hacer- decía Mallow que estaba dándole pequeñas nalgadas al culo de Lillie-Quería darte una sorpresa que te gustaría mucho.

El muchacho rápidamente se levantó, sin salir de Lillie y la beso con mucha pasión. La rubia correspondió gustosa el beso que le había dado su prometido.

-Te amo- decía Sun.

-Yo también te amo- decía Lillie.

La pareja volvió a su posición inicial, con Sun abajo y Lillie arriba. Lana se sentó en el rostro de Sun para que este le lamiera su intimidad y Mallow se colocó entre medio de Lana y Lillie, quedando cara a cara con la rubia para besarla y al mismo tiempo dejar que Sun meta sus dedos en su intimidad.

El cuarteto se movía sin control, el amor y la lujuria se combinaban esa orgía que estaban teniendo.

Sun se encontraba en el cielo, tener a esas 3 hermosas chicas encima de él era estar en el paraíso, más aún sabiendo que su amada Lillie fue la que inició todo.

Lillie estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y no solo ella, tanto Lana como Mallow estaban también por venirse.

Sun pudo notar como los movimientos de las chicas eran cada vez más acelerados, por lo que también aumentó la velocidad de su frenesí.

El campeón terminó de correrse en el interior de su prometida, llenándola con su semilla. Del mismo modo, las dos capitanas se vinieron también.

Los 4 jóvenes terminaron quedando acostados juntos en la playa, con las 3 chicas alrededor de Sun.

-Mañana es el día-decía Sun con una sonrisa.

-Sí-respondía Lillie.

-No puedo esperar a verte en traje de novia- decía Mallow.

-Lo mismo digo- decía Lana-esperó que después de que se casen nos sigan invitando para poder divertirnos- decía con tono pícaro.

-Eso dependerá de Lillie- decía Sun.

-No veo el problema- decía Lillie-Pero recuerden que Sun es mío- decía mientras abrazaba el brazo de su prometido.

Los 4 se pusieron a reír. Después de un tiempo se volvieron a vestir y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Lillie y Sun se dirigían a la casa del campeón.

-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi sorpresa- decía Lillie feliz.

-Por supuesto- decía Sun-me gustó mucho.

La pareja siguió caminando tomada de la mano, rumbo a su hogar para esperar el día de mañana, donde se volverían marido y mujer.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	25. Dragonite x Clair x Dragonair

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 25: Dragonite x Clair x Dragonair

En la región de Johto estaban los más famosos y fuertes líderes de gimnasio. Aunque una de ellas destacaba por varias maneras.

Clair, la especialista en tipo dragón y una mujer sumamente hermosa. Su abundante cuerpo cubierto por un sensual traje que hacía resaltar sus pechos y su enorme culo.

Esta destacada maestra dragón poseía un equipo muy poderoso. Varias personas desconocen el verdadero secreto detrás de ese poder. Había un fuerte entrenamiento, eso no hay duda, pero además de eso, existía otra razón.

La líder venía de una descendencia del clan dragón, el cual poseía varias costumbres poco comunes para los estándares actuales. Uno de ellos es la relación entrenador-pokémon, una tradición en su clan es que los miembros debían aparearse con pokémon tipo dragón del género opuesto. En el caso de Clair, ella a los 16 años tuvo sexo con su Dratini macho, que ahora es un poderoso Dragonite. Cabe resaltar que al igual que en la tribu dragón de Unova, el apareamiento con los pokémon los podía ayudar a evolucionar.

Ahora, la entrenadora dragón Clair se encontraba en la guarida dragón, observando el lago junto a su Dragonite.

El pokémon dragón posó su cabeza en el hombro de su entrenadora y le lamió la mejilla.

Clair sonrió y abrazó a su pokémon. El pokémon la tomó por la cintura y se acomodó con ella, quedando él debajo y ella encima.

La líder de gimnasio sintió de inmediato el miembro de su pokémon, que se encontraba frotando su culo.

Ambos se besaron, sus lenguas jugueteaban mientras el enorme dragón acercaba más el cuerpo de su entrenadora hacía él.

De pronto escucharon un sonido proveniente del lago.

Un Dratini salió del agua.

-Ya debe ser la fecha- decía Clair alejándose de Dragonite y yendo hacia Dratini-Estás en medio de tu proceso de evolución- decía agachándose a la altura del pokémon dragón- Veo que eres un macho. Déjame ayudarte-decía con una sensual sonrisa.

El Dratini se acostó en la orilla, revelando su miembro que se encontraba flácido, por el momento.

Clair tomó el miembro del pokémon salvaje con su mano cubierta por su guante y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-No te preocupes- le decía Clair con tono sensual-Soy experta en evolucionar pokémon de tipo dragón.

El cuerpo del pokémon dragón se retorcía por el contacto que Clair le estaba haciendo a su intimidad.

Dragonite gruño.

-Tranquilo Dragonite- decía Clair sin detener su trabajo con el pene de Dratini- deja que ayude a este amiguin y luego continuamos.

El pene del Dratini ya se encontraba erecto entre la mano de Clair. La líder de gimnasio al percatarse, aceleró las cosas y se agachó para tomar la punta del pene con su boca.

Dratini gruño.

Clair comenzó a chupar el pene de Dratini. El pokémon dragón sentía un gran placer al sentir su intimidad en la húmeda y cálida boca de la peliazul.

El resto que no entraba en la boca de Clair, era tomado por su mano para seguir estimulando al pokémon.

El pokémon no dejaba de gruñir. Clair con su otra mano comenzaba a masajear su propia intimidad, preparándose para lo que era inevitable.

Dratini arqueó la espalda, liberando su carga de semen dentro de la boca de la humana, quien se tragó todo el fluido de dragón.

-Delicioso- decía Clair- nunca me canso de la leche de dragón.

La mujer vio al dragón acostado en el suelo, con su pene todavía erecto. Entonces desgarró la parte de la entrepierna de su traje, exponiendo su coño.

De un movimiento, la líder de gimnasio se posicionó encima de Dratini.

-Relájate- decía Clair mientras tomaba el pene del pokémon y lo dirigía al interior de su intimidad-Aah!- gimió la peliazul.

El Dratini se retorció al sentir su miembro siendo absorbido por la vagina de la tenaz líder de gimnasio.

Clair comenzó a moverse, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, tomando la iniciativa del vaivén.

Miró a donde se encontraba Dragonite, y este estaba concentrado en los movimientos de su entrenadora. Clair notó cómo el pene de Dragonite estaba muy grande de tan solo verlo follar con ese Dratini.

La mujer se sorprendió cuando el pokémon dragón se abalanzó, cambiando de posición, quedando Clair abajo y él encima de ella.

En ese momento el pokémon comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la maestra dragón, causando que esta gimiera.

Las penetradas del pokémon tenían mucha intensidad, su pene llegaba hasta el útero de la mujer, lo cual era muy agradable y placentero para Clair.

De pronto el Dratini comenzó a brillar. Estaba evolucionando, pero aún así seguía penetrando a Clair.

-Aah!- gimió la mujer.

En el proceso de evolución, el pene del pokémon se hizo más grande en el interior de la vagina de Clair, lo cual excitó mucho a la humana.

Ya siendo un Dragonair, el pokémon aumentó más el ritmo de sus estocadas.

-Adelante-decía Clair sosteniendo la cabeza de Dragonair para que este la mirase- Correte dentro- dijo para después besar al pokémon en la boca.

Las lenguas de ambos, humana y pokémon, jugueteaban, mientras que en el interior de la vagina de Clair se vaciaba todo el semen del pokémon.

Dragonair se separó de Clair. La vagina de la mujer estaba desbordando el semen del pokémon.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas evolucionado- decía Clair acariciando la cabeza de Dragonair-Dragonite, como lo prometí…- la mujer fue interrumpida por su Dragonite, quien se abalanzo salvajemente detrás de ella, metiendo su pene de golpe en la vagina de su entrenadora-AAAH!- gritó Clair.

Dragonite agarró las caderas de su entrenadora para aumentar sus estocadas. Su pene llegaba muy profundo dentro de Clair, quien no paraba de gemir.

El Dragonair con su cola cortó la parte del pecho de la ropa de Clair para liberar los enormes senos de la humana, acto seguido comenzó a lamerlos mientras que Dragonite seguía penetrando duramente a la líder de gimnasio.

Dragonite dejo de penetrar la vagina de Clair y metió su pene dentro del culo de la peliazul.

-AAH!- volvió a gemir Clair al sentir como su estrecho culo era desgarrado por la enorme verga de su pokémon.

Dragonair tomó la cabeza de Clair con su cola e hizo que esta le chupara su pene.

Esta clase de situaciones realmente eran las favoritas de Clair. El estar tan conectada con pokémon de tipo dragón, era como estar en el paraíso.

Dragonite dio unas últimas penetradas antes de correrse, soltando una gran cantidad de semen en el interior del culo de la peliazul. Dragonair por su parte también se corrió, llenando la boca de Clair con su semen, semen que tragó con mucho gusto.

La mujer quedó en posición de perrito en el suelo y vio como su Dragonite se acostaba de espaldas al suelo, con su miembro aun erecto. La líder ya se hizo una idea de lo que quería su pokémon.

La peliazul se subió encima de Dragonite otra vez.

-Veo que quieres continuar donde lo habíamos dejado- le decía Clair a su pokémon mientras tomaba el enorme pene de Dragonite y lo metía dentro de ella-Aah!

Clair comenzó a cabalgar al enorme dragón, poseyendo una actitud muy dominante ante Dragonite.

El pene del pokémon entraba y salía de la vagina de Clair, el pokémon no paraba de soltar gruñidos de placer.

Dragonite observó como el Dragonair observaba todo como un espectador, entonces puso sus manos en el enorme trasero de Clair y separó sus nalgas, exponiendo el ano de la líder de gimnasio, que se encontraba aún con rastros de semen.

Dragonair vio como la pareja lo estaba invitando a unirse, entonces se acercó y metió su pene dentro del culo de Clair.

-AAH!- gemía la chica al sentir la intromisión en su culo.

Ambos pokémon entonces tomaron las riendas de la situación.

Los dos dragones se movían con mucha intensidad. La doble penetración que le estaban brindando a la humana era magnífica.

-Es como si utilizaran danza dragón- pensó Clair.

Los enormes penes de los dragones entraban y salían de la vagina y del culo de la maestra dragón.

-Aah!- gimió la chica al sentir como Dragonite le comenzó a lamer los pezones y Dragonair le proporcionaba nalgadas a su enorme culo con su cola.

Los gemidos y gruñidos del trío estaban haciendo eco en la cueva.

El roce que ambos penes estaban teniendo aumentaba. Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

-Por favor- decía Clair muy entusiasmada-corranse dentro de mí, llénenme con su semen.

Ambos pokémon al oír eso aumentaron más el vaivén y terminaron por llenar a Clair.

El semen se disparó dentro del culo y coño de la chica quien dio un enorme grito de placer al ser llenada con su favorita leche de dragón.

Los dragones se separaron de Clair, dejando a la chica descansar en el suelo.

Cuando la líder de gimnasio se arrodillo en el suelo, tomó el pene de ambos pokémon y les depositó un beso en la punta.

-Dragonair, si gustas, podrías ser parte de mi equipo- decía Clair mostrándole la pokeball-¿Estás interesado?

Dragonair asintió feliz y fue capturado por Clair quien miraba la pokeball con la que había capturado al pokémon.

-Fue un buen día- le decía Clair a Dragonite.

La mujer pudo observar como del lago, comenzaron a salir más Dratini.

-Aunque… parece que todavía no se acaba- decía mientras se relamía los labios.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Otra semana y otro capitulo subido.**

 **Sanslash332: Muchas gracias por la recomendación y me alegra mucho que te gusten mis relatos.**

 **Honter11: Muchas gracias, esos tríos no aparecerán en esta historia, pero los haré tarde o temprano en una especie de spin-off.**

 **kaiserofdarkness: Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ya había dicho que Lana apareciera.**

 **Agradezco también a todos los que me siguen y apoya.**

 **Ademas de esto, le comunico que estoy publicando otras historias a modo de aporte en un blog llamado relatos hentai y mas, si tienen ganas visiten ese blog, tiene buenos relatos.**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	26. La misión de Solana (parte 1)

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 26: La misión de Solana (parte 1)

Fundación Æther, Alola.

-Muy bien- decía Lusamine feliz observando una caja-Envíalo al cuartel de los pokémon rangers de Fiore- le decía a una de sus empleadas.

-Sí- respondía la encargada llevando el paquete.

-Bien, que comience el experimento- decía Lusamine sonriendo.

Cuartel de los rangers, sede Fiore.

En el cuartel general de los pokémon rangers, se envían todas las misiones a los pokémon ranger que se encuentran en servicio alrededor del mundo. Además de eso, en dicho cuartel también se brinda el equipo y uniformes que los rangers necesitan para cumplir sus misiones de rescate, entre esos equipos está el capturador.

Un peculiar paquete llegó ese día al cuartel de los rangers.

La encargada del edificio, María, una mujer de cabello plateado, ojos rojos y traje de oficina, lo recibió y abrió.

-De parte de la Fundación Æther- leía la carta que venía con el paquete-" _Estimada central ranger. A nombre de la fundación Æther le obsequiamos a su más grande y experimentada ranger, la señorita Solana, un nuevo y más avanzado capturador. Todo esto con fines científicos y para poder brindar más ayuda y rescate a los pokémon"_

María observó el capturador que se encontraba en la caja.

Dicho capturador tiene aspecto de reloj, su color es blanco con detalles verdes, además del disco de captura, que también es de color verde con tonos negros.

Debajo del capturador venía una lista de funcionalidades que poseía el aparato.

-Es muy multiusos- decía María leyendo la lista- la fundación Æther siempre sorprende con sus inventos.

María va a la sala de comunicación para informarle a Solana.

-Solana al habla, ¿Qué necesita?- respondía la chica de pelo azul a través de su comunicador.

-Solana, soy María- decía la mujer- te contacté para informarte que se te será enviado un nuevo capturador, regalo de la fundación Æther.

-¿Enserio?, genial- decía la ranger.

-Se te será enviado a través de un Starly-decía María.

-Recibido- dijo Solana antes de colgar.

Solana se encontraba en un bosque sin explorar, su misión era reconocer el lugar para tener información geográfica del sitio.

La chica estaba acompañada por su Plusle macho.

Plusle le señaló el cielo, donde iba descendiendo un Starly con el capturador atado a su patita.

-Gracias- le decía Solana al pokémon que de inmediato voló rumbo a Fiore.

-Se ve más avanzado- decía la chica mientras se colocaba el dispositivo.

De pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente de las profundidades del bosque.

-Investiguemos- decía Solana quien se dirigía con su Plusle al lugar del ruido.

Solana al llegar al lugar de los hechos descubrió a dos hombres, uno gordo y uno flaco, que estaban subiendo a un vehículo una jaula llena de pokémon entre ellos, un Ivysaur, un Victreebel y varios Spinarak.

-Tenías razón, este es un buen lugar para atrapar pokémon salvajes- decía el sujeto gordo.

-Ya ves, aquí nadie se podrá enterar- decía el flaco-Este lugar es una mina de oro.

-No tan rápido-decía Solana saltando en frente de los cazadores- Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que se acabó su diversión.

-Mierda-decía el gordo mientras sacaba una pokeball-Sal Tangela y usa látigo cepa.

El pokémon extendió sus látigos para atacar a la ranger, quien pudo, a duras penas, evitar el ataque.

La parte del pecho de su uniforme fue rasgada por el ataque, exponiendo los grandes senos de la chica.

-Vaya vaya- decía el flaco relamiéndose los labios-Qué ranger mas pervertida al no utilizar brasier.

Solana se sonrojo. Comenzó a analizar a su alrededor si había algún pokémon que pudiese ayudarla.

En un descuido, Solana fue atrapada por las enredaderas de Tangela, inmovilizando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y separando las piernas de la chica.

-Siempre me gustó el uniforme de las rangers- decía el sujeto gordo acercándose a Solana- se ve totalmente erótico- se agachó e hizo a un lado la parte de la entrepierna del traje, exponiendo la intimidad de la chica.

-Ufff…Tal parece que eres una ranger novata- decía el flaco contemplando el cuerpo de la peliazul.

-Al contrario- decía Solana- Plusle, usa rayo.

Plusle saltó encima de los cazadores y los electrocutó con su ataque.

-Ah!- gimió Solana, el Tangela estaba pasando sus enredaderas alrededor de sus pechos, tocando sus pezones.

-Ya verás- decía el flaco que estaba en el suelo- Weavile ve y usa tajo umbrío.

Weavile sale de su pokeball y rápidamente ataca a Plusle.

-Plus...le- decía con dificultad Solana- Aah!- volvió a gemir ya que Tangela comenzó a manosear la intimidad de Solana.

Solana a lo lejos pudo ver un Ariados encima de un árbol.

-Vamos-pensaba mientras intentaba apuntar con su capturador.

Weavile por su parte estaba dando ataques consecutivos de tajo umbrío a Plusle.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Solana logró lanzar el disco y llegar al Ariados.

-A...Ariados usa pin misil contra Tangela- decía Solana.

Ariados descendió del árbol donde se encontraba y atacó al Tangela sin darle a Solana.

Rápidamente Solana se reincorpora, teniendo a su lado a Plusle y a Ariados, con la parte de su pecho aún expuesto.

El Tangela se hallaba debilitado detrás de Solana, el ataque de Ariados fue un golpe crítico. Su entrenador el gordo, también yacía inconsciente.

Solana usó su capturador para detectar la presencia de algún pokémon cercano.

-Linoone, perfecto- decía enviando el disco de captura donde se encontraba el Linoone- Ariados usa picadura contra Weavile, Plusle usa trueno.

Ambos pokémon atacaron al pokémon quien no pudo evitar los ataques y terminó por debilitarse.

Linoone apareció.

-Bien, Linoone usa garra metal y libera a los pokémon- decía Solana.

El pokémon tipo normal fue donde la jaula y corto los barrotes, liberando así los pokémon.

-Quien es la novata- decía Solana, sacando una soga y atando a los cazadores pokémon a un árbol cercano, al mismo tiempo que devolvía a sus pokeball a Weavile y a Tangela- Pervertido igual que su dueño- decía mirando la pokeball de Tangela-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- decía Solana a los pokémon.

El disco de captura en su muñeca comenzó a brillar y emitió una onda verde que afectó a los pokémon alrededor de Solana.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- se preguntaba mirando su nuevo capturador brillar.

Sin previo aviso, unas enredaderas de Ivysaur ataron sus piernas provocando que la ranger se desplome en el piso.

-Auch!- reaccionó Solana al caer-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntaba al pokémon planta.

Sintió como de un movimiento, la parte inferior de su uniforme fue desgarrado por un ataque de Linoone.

-¿Qué les está pasando?- preguntaba la ranger tratando de escapar, sin éxito debido a que Ivysaur tenía sus piernas agarradas.

La chica notaba como los pokémon alrededor suyo la miraban, una mirada diferente a la de antes.

Intentó usar sus brazos, pero fueron inmovilizados por la telaraña de Ariados.

La peliazul se encontraba inmovilizada e indefensa, rodeada de varios pokémon, desconociendo sus intenciones.

Ivysaur le separó las piernas y rápidamente acercó su cuerpo al cuerpo de la ranger.

Solana sentía algo rozando cerca de su culo, seguido de una intromisión en su interior.

-AAH!- gritó Solana al sentir como Ivysaur metió su pene en el interior de su vagina y comenzó a penetrarla.

La chica se encontraba recostada boca abajo, mientras que el pokémon planta se hallaba encima suyo, metiendo y sacando su intimidad del estrecho coño de la ranger.

-¿Por...qué?- pensaba Solana mientras seguía siendo violada por el pokémon-P...Plusle… ayuda!- gritaba la peliazul sin recibir respuesta.

Sin previo aviso algo se metió dentro de su boca. Resultó ser el pene de su fiel compañero pokémon, Plusle.

-¡¿Plusle?!- pensaba Solana mientras chupaba el pene de su querido camarada.

Los gemidos de la ranger resonaban por todo ese bosque. Para desgracia de la ranger, todos los pokémon a su alrededor resultaron ser machos, y todos al parecer, querían aparearse con ella.

Varios Spinarak comenzaron a frotar sus penes en los muslos de la chica. Ivysaur seguía penetrando la húmeda vagina de Solana, con una de sus enredaderas prosiguió a penetrar también el ano de la chica.

-Mmm…- gemía la chica con el pene de Plusle todavía en su boca.

Toda su vida había soñado con convertirse en una pokémon ranger, proteger y salvar a los pokémon era algo que ella realmente quería hacer. Ahora, los pokémon que tanto ha querido salvar, la están violando con mucha intensidad.

Ivysaur seguía con la doble penetración, su pene llegaba hasta lo más profundo del útero de la chica mientras que su enredadera era absorbida por el agujero anal de la peliazul. Los Spinarak seguían frotando sus miembros en los suaves muslos de la chica.

Su querido Plusle, con quien había participado en cientos de misiones, rescates, aventuras y buenos momentos juntos, la estaba violando.

La pokémon ranger estaba sumamente confundida en ese momento, sus queridos pokémon no paraban de penetrarla y usarla como objeto de apareamiento. Su cuerpo y su mente se estaban desincronizando, su mente seguía confundida, pero su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a estimularse más con cada penetración y roce que le estaban proporcionando los pokémon.

Plusle aumentó sus estocadas en la boca de su compañera humana, la sensación húmeda de la cavidad oral de Solana hacía a Plusle gruñir de placer, hasta terminar corriéndose en su boca. Solana se trago todo el semen de su amigo pokémon.

Ivysaur y los Spinarak no se quedaron atrás, la evolución de Bulbasaur aumentó sus embestidas hasta que finalmente llenó el útero de Solana con su esperma.

-Aaah!- gimió Solana al sentir como el semen de Ivysaur llenaba su interior.

Por otro lado, los Spinarak también se corrieron, ensuciando el trasero y piernas de la pokémon ranger con su semen.

Ivysaur, los Spinarak y Plusle se apartaron de Solana, dejándola tirada en el suelo del bosque, lista para la siguiente ronda con los otros pokémon faltantes, cabe mencionar que la chica ya no se encontraba amordazada por la telaraña de Ariados ni por las enredaderas de Ivysaur.

Victreebel levantó a Solana del suelo con sus enredaderas, dejando sus piernas separadas y dándole la espalda.

Con un movimiento, Victreebel metió su pene en el culo de la peliazul.

-Aah!- gemía Solana.

Con ayuda de sus enredaderas, el pokémon movía de arriba a abajo el cuerpo erótico de la humana, disfrutando del sexo anal.

El Ariados se acercó a la pareja y se posicionó frente a Solana.

Levantándose un poco, metió su enorme pene en la vagina húmeda y chorreante de la ranger.

-Aah!- volvió a gemir Solana.

Tanto el pokémon planta como el pokémon insecto se movían con mucha intensidad en el interior de la peliazul. Solana estaba recibiendo una doble penetración de tipo veneno, la cual era muy efectiva en ella.

Solana abrazó a Ariados, acercándolo más a ella, intensificando más el trío y la doble penetración.

El arácnido comenzó a lamer los pezones de la pokémon ranger.

-Aah!- gemía Solana.

Los movimientos seguían, el vaivén pokefilico se intensificaba. El placer que se encontraba presente en el cuerpo de Solana comenzó a invadir su mente y sus pensamientos, aceptando ese acto de apareamiento con los pokémon salvajes.

-Más- decía Solana-quiero más!

Los dos pokémon muy obedientes siguieron moviéndose dentro de la chica, Victreebel penetrando su ano y Ariados su vagina.

En medio de ese bosque inexplorado, la pokémon ranger más experimentada se encontraba sucumbiendo ante el gran placer que todos esos pokémon salvajes le estaban provocando.

Ariados libera una enorme carga de su semen en el útero de Solana.

-Aah!- gimió la ranger mientras el insecto depositaba su esperma en su útero humano.

Por su parte el Victreebel también soltó su carga de semen en el culo de Solana.

-Aah!- gemía Solana, su interior rebosaba de esperma pokémon.

Los dos pokémon se mantuvieron pegados a la humana por un tiempo para liberar hasta la última gota de semen en su interior.

Al apartarse de la ranger, la humana quedó acostada en el suelo con el trasero levantado y la respiración entrecortada por la intensa sesión de sexo interespecie.

Para desgracia, o mejor dicho ahora fortuna de la ranger, Linoone se montó encima de su culo y la penetró de golpe en su estrecho ano.

-Aaah! Sí!- gemía la ranger, mientras el pokémon tipo normal montado en su culo la penetraba con mucha intensidad.

Ivysaur puso su pene enfrente del rostro de Solana, y ella sin protestar lo metió en su boca para chuparlo.

Plusle por su lado saltó encima del trasero de Solana donde se encontraba Linoone, metiendo su pene también en el ano de su compañera, proporcionando así junto con Linoone un doble anal.

-Aaah! Que buenos chicos!- soltaba la peliazul para continuar chupando el pene de Ivysaur.

Victreebel metió unas cuantas enredaderas en el interior de la vagina de Solana.

-Mmm!- gemía la ranger.

Demasiadas estimulaciones, los pokémon no se cansaban de su cuerpo y ella estaba feliz por eso, todos sus agujeros se encontraban llenos.

El bosque se volvió la cuna de los gemidos de la ranger, quien no podía hacer otra cosa, más que gemir y dejarse llevar por los pokémon.

Ivysaur volvió a correrse, solo que esta vez dentro de la boca de la humana.

El coño de Solana comenzó a liberar sus jugos vaginales.

Los penes de Linoone y Plusle se movían con dificultad en el interior del culo de Solana, el rozamiento de miembros estimulaba más a los pokémon y a la ranger también.

Finalmente, tanto Linoone como Plusle se corrieron en el interior del culo de la mujer humana.

-AAAH!- gritaba de placer Solana al recibir una doble descarga de semen dentro de su agujero anal.

Solana se desmayó de tanto frenesí. Los pokémon al verla inconsciente, se la llevaron a las profundidades del bosque para que continuase apareándose con ellos y con otros pokémon.

En todo ese frenesí, el nuevo capturador de Solana no había parado de brillar.

Fundación Æther, Alola.

-Mmm!- gemía Lusamine mientras se masturbaba contemplando la grabación.

-Quedó bastante bien- decía la profesora Burnet- ese nuevo capturador escaneo y grabó todo a la perfección ademas de generar un impulso sexual a los pokémon cercanos al portador del capturador- decía- Fantastico, pero, nos habías dicho que lo ultimo que necesitabas era nuestra grabación de apareamiento con Lycanroc- decía un tanto molesta- y sin embargo me sigue impresionando lo que quieren hacer tu e Ivy.

-Lo siento Burnet, pero nunca están demás unos datos adicionales- decía mientras observaba desde su sala como los pokémon salvajes se estaban llevando a Solana a un lugar desconocido-¿Podrías ir a la localización de la ranger?- le preguntaba a Burnet.

-Claro, no hay problema- decía Burnet- ¿Tienes pensado hacer otra cosa?

-Paciencia- decía la madura- ya lo sabrás todo.

Espero que les haya gustado

* * *

 **Esta semana si podrán disfrutar de un capitulo de Mundo Lujurioso.**

 **La verdad decidí innovar un poco con este capitulo, tratando de generar una historia un tanto apartada pero a la vez conectada de la continuidad de la historia.**

 **Para darles una información del futuro de este relato, quedan 9 capítulos para terminar con esta historia. Después de que termine con Mundo Lujurioso, continuare con Historias Candentes, mi fanfic de Fairy Tail.**

 **honter11: De hecho si estoy intentando hacer los capítulos y fanfics mas largos, con cada capitulo voy aprendiendo mas. Respecto a los trios que sugeriste(AshxMayxBlaziken y BrockxMistyxCharizard) los podría hacer, pero no creo subirlos a esta plataforma, tal vez los suba al blog de relatos hentai y mas como aporte.**

 **Sobre una historia de Digimon, ya estoy pensando en hacer una, al estilo de Mundo Lujurioso.**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	27. Lycanroc x Olivia x Stufful

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 27: Lycanroc x Olivia x Stufful

Melemele, Alola.

-Qué bueno que me visitaste- decía Burnet a la kahuna de tipo roca.

-Fue muy divertido- decía la morena sonriéndole- Alola- decía guiñándole un ojo.

-Alola- decía Burnet junto con su Lycanroc forma diurna.

Olivia caminaba rumbo al muelle para dirigirse a la isla Poni, quedó con juntarse con el kahuna de Melemele.

-Que genial lo pase con Burnet hoy- pensaba Olivia.

Resulta que Burnet la había invitado a divertirse un rato con su Lycanroc para hacer un trío.

-Ese pequeño sí que tenía energía- pensaba la morena mientras recordaba como hace unos instantes atrás ella estaba siendo anudada por el pokémon de su amiga.

Llegando al muelle tomó una barcaza rumbo a isla Poni.

-¿Qué será lo que querrá Hala?- decía para sí misma mientras la brisa del mar movía su cabello negro.

Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro.

Poni, Alola.

Ya llegando a Poni, la barcaza desembarcó en la aldea marina.

No había tanta gente como de costumbre. Prosiguió a dirigirse al punto de encuentro en el cual se encontraría con Hala, el antiguo paso de Poni.

Varios hombres dirigían su mirada al sensual cuerpo moreno de la kahuna, la cual era considerada como la más sexy de Alola.

Ya llegando al Prado de Poni se encuentra con Hapu, quién se encontraba montando su característico Mudsdale.

-Alola Olivia- saludaba la kahuna de Poni.

-Alola Hapu. No nos vemos desde la boda de Sun y Lillie-respondía la morena-Alola Mudsdale, hermoso- decía acariciando al gran pokémon-Los Mudsdale tienen buenos penes- pensaba mientras se imaginaba a ella siendo montada por el imponente pokémon caballo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Hapu al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amiga.

-¿Eh?... Sí sí… no te preocupes- respondía Olivia.

-Te vas a reunir con Hala ¿Verdad?- preguntaba la especialista en tipo tierra.

-Si ¿Acaso también te pidió que te juntaras con él?- preguntaba la especialista en tipo roca.

-Si- respondía Hapu- Ya descubrirás de qué se trata cuando llegues.

-Está bien- decía Olivia- Alola- se despedía.

-Alola-respondía Hapu montando a su Mudsdale.

-Alola gran semental- pensaba Olivia todavía fantaseando con el enorme pokémon de su amiga.

Continuó con su camino. No quedaba mucho para llegar al antiguo paso de Poni, lugar donde se encontraría con el especialista en tipo lucha.

Llegó al sitio y localizó a Hala, pero no estaba solo.

-Alola Hala y...Hau- saludaba la morena.

-Alola- respondía el kahuna de Melemele.

-Alola!- respondía animado el nieto de Hala.

-Bueno Hala ¿Para que querías que viniera?- preguntaba Olivia.

-Me alegra que preguntes- respondió Hala- Lo he estado pensando, el dejar de ser el kahuna de Melemele...darle el lugar a alguien más.

-Y decidiste heredar el puesto a Hau- respondía Olivia.

-Es un poco más complicado que eso- decía Hala.

-Me gustaría ser el kahuna- decía Hau- solo que no quiero simplemente serlo porque sea el nieto del anterior, quiero ganarme ese título.

-Por eso te llamamos aquí- decía Hala- Le propuse a Hau que combatiera con los 4 kahunas, una batalla de uno contra uno, de esa forma demostrará su fuerza, habilidad y coordinación con sus pokémon a los kahunas, y así mostrar que tiene los méritos propios para volverse el próximo kahuna de Melemele.

-Interesante- respondía Olivia- Es algo que Hau haría. Vi a Hapu hace rato, ¿Ya combatiste con ella?- preguntaba la morena.

-Sí- respondía Hau- fue una adversaria formidable, ya la he derrotado a ella y a mi abuelo.

-Iba a llamar a Nanu para que también pelee, pero ya sabes cómo es él- decía Hala- después de enfrentarse a ti iremos a Ula Ula.

-Pues bien- decía Olivia lista para combatir- cuando quieras Hau.

-Esa es la actitud- decía sonriente Hau.

El trío fue a un lugar específico para batallar.

-Está bien, para recordar las reglas de éste combate- decía Hala- Esta será una batalla uno contra uno, ¡DEN LO MEJOR!

-Adelante Lycanroc- decía Olivia sacando su pokémon característico, su Lycanroc forma nocturna.

-Yo te elijo Decidueye- decía Hau sacando su pokémon más fuerte además de ser su primer pokémon.

-Lycanroc usa triturar- ordenaba Olivia.

\- Intercepta con hoja aguda- ordenaba Hau.

Ambos ataques colisionaron, siendo muy efectivo el uno contra el otro.

-Decidueye usa bomba germen-ordenaba Hau.

El pokémon planta lanzó una serie de ataques de bomba germen acertando directamente contra el pokémon rival.

-Lycanroc resiste- ordenaba Olivia- usa triturar otra vez.

Lycanroc se acerca a Decidueye y lo muerde, siendo un ataque muy efectivo.

-Aguanta compañero- decía Hau- No me quería precipitar, pero no me dejas opción.

Hau estaba preparado para usar el movimiento Z.

La danza que estaba realizando era la de tipo planta, Decidueye tenía la Fitostal Z.

-Vamos amigo, mostremos nuestro poder- decía Hau- Megatón floral!- termino de decir.

Decidueye atacó directamente a Lycanroc quien no pudo escapar del dicho movimiento Z.

Lycanroc se había debilitado.

-Lycanroc ya no puede continuar-decía Hala- la victoria es para Hau.

-Wow- reaccionó Olivia- sí que fue un movimiento Z potente, siento pena por Nanu jejeje.

-Jejeje no creo que sea para tanto, la verdad me sentí un poco forzado a usarlo- decía Hau rascándose la cabeza.

-Aun así, la conexión que tienen tú y Decidueye es fantástica, digna de un kahuna- respondía Olivia, quien le proporcionaba un máximo revivir a su pokémon.

-Muy bien- decía Hala- creo que ya es tiempo que vayamos a Ula Ula Hau. Olivia, en unos días más realizaremos la ceremonia de sucesión.

-Puedes apostar a que estaré allí- decía Olivia-Bueno, creo que voy a pasearme un poco más por Poni. Alola- decía despidiéndose.

-Alola- se despidieron abuelo y nieto rumbo a la aldea marina.

-Fue una buena pelea querido- le decía Olivia a Lycanroc.

El pokémon tipo roca comenzó a olfatear el ambiente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntaba su entrenadora.

Lycanroc dirigió su nariz a la entrepierna de su entrenadora.

-Ah!- gimió Olivia al sentir el tacto de su pokémon con su intimidad.

El pokémon gruño.

-Parece que detectó que tuve sexo con un pokémon- pensaba Olivia- Tranquilo pequeño- decía la morena mientras se ponía a la altura de su pokémon para poder abrazarlo-No tienes que ponerte celoso, todavía podemos divertirnos.

Olivia y Lycanroc se dirigieron al cañón de Poni, un lugar en el que ella y su pokémon podrían tener un poco de privacidad.

-Listo. Aquí no nos molestara nadie- decía Olivia.

Lycanroc rápidamente se abalanza contra la morena, comenzando a lamer el cuello de su entrenadora.

-Ah!- gemía Olivia.

La mujer se dejaba llevar por el salvajismo de su pokémon. Ella amaba realmente a los pokémon.

El pokémon nocturno se levantó, revelando su miembro canino ya erecto y listo para que su entrenadora lo complazca.

Olivia se arrodilló enfrente del pokémon lobo y de un bocado metió el carnoso pene en su boca.

El tipo roca comenzó a gruñir por el placer.

La morena empezó a hacerle la mamada. Chupando el pene canino que tanto le gustaba, su forma, su textura, todo.

Con su lengua, le presentaba mayor atención a la punta, sabía exactamente cuáles eran los puntos sensitivos de su pokémon.

Lycanroc de repente comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la boca de su entrenadora. Olivia entonces decidió aumentar la intensidad de su mamada.

Podía sentir como en el interior de su boca, el miembro de Lycanroc comenzaba a hincharse y a liberar su semilla.

-Nunca me canso de este sabor- pensaba mientras tragaba todo lo que salía del pene de su pokémon.

Olivia sacó el pene de Lycanroc de su boca. El miembro seguía erecto, solo que estaba cubierto por su saliva y por rastros de semen.

De un movimiento de sus garras, Lycanroc desgarró parte de las ropas de Olivia, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, su trasero y lo más importante para el pokémon, su vagina.

-Otra vez tendré que comprarme más ropa- pensaba la kahuna de roca.

La mujer se posicionó dándole la espalda al pokémon lobo, mientras se afirmaba en una roca.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, provocando a Lycanroc. Éste se posicionó detrás de ella, y de una estocada metió su pene dentro de la morena.

-Aah!- gimió Olivia.

Lycanroc movía sus caderas a un ritmo frenético. Desde hace mucho él y Olivia habían tenido sexo. Ella era su hembra, su compañera.

De la boca de Olivia solo podían salir gemidos de placer, el duro y firme miembro de su pokémon entraba y salía de su coño.

El canino puso sus patas delanteras en las caderas de Olivia para intensificar sus embestidas.

-Ahh si!- gemía la morena.

Los gruñidos de Lycanroc eran la compañía perfecta para los gemidos de Olivia.

El pene del pokémon roca llegaba hasta lo más profundo del útero de la morena.

Olivia sentía como el miembro canino de Lycanroc comenzaba a hincharse dentro de su vagina.

-Aah!- gemía la mujer- Si!

Lycanroc quedó unido a Olivia a través del nudo de su pene, que comenzaba otra vez a liberar su semen, solo que esta vez en el interior de la intimidad de la hembra humana.

-Eso es querido- decía Olivia, quien tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro- libera todo tu semen dentro de mí.

Lycanroc colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su entrenadora y ambos compartieron un apasionado y lujurioso beso.

-Mmm- reaccionaba Olivia al sentir como el semen de su pokémon continuaba llenando su útero- Tendré que contactar a Burnet y pedirle un cambio de ropa-pensaba contemplando cómo su querido amante le había dejado su ropa.

Lycanroc se puso en alerta. Había detectado algo, entonces se colocó a espaldas de Olivia sin separar la unión, quedando trasero con trasero con sus genitales aún unidos.

-¿Qué sucede querido?-preguntaba Olivia.

De entre medio de unas rocas salió un Stufful.

-Menos mal que fue un pokémon y no un humano- pensó Olivia temiendo que alguien la haya visto apareándose con un pokémon.

Lycanroc le gruñó, señalando su territorio y la propiedad del cuerpo de la hembra humana.

-Vamos, cálmate amor- decía Olivia a su pokémon- Vamos pequeñito, no tengas miedo- le decía al pokémon salvaje.

El Stufful con algo de miedo a Lycanroc se acercó lentamente a la pareja.

-Eso es- decía Olivia- Vamos, súbete aquí- decía señalando la roca en la que ella se encontraba apoyada.

Stufful se montó en la roca un tanto temeroso.

Olivia acercó su mano al pokémon y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Buen chico- decía Olivia- no hay nada que temer- comenzó a bajar su mano cerca de la entrepierna del pokémon rosado.

Lentamente el pene del pokémon salvaje comenzaba a erectarse.

-Lo sabía- decía la morena- Eras macho. Veo que el escuchar como yo y Lycanroc nos estábamos apareando te dio curiosidad.

Lycanroc volvió a la posición que tenía antes, estando detrás de Olivia, gruñendo al pokémon salvaje.

-Vamos, cálmate Lycanroc- decía la entrenadora del pokémon lobo- Si continúas así no te dejare tener sexo conmigo nunca más.

Lycanroc se calmó un poco.

Stufful se acostó, dejando su pene rosado enfrente de la cara de Olivia.

La morena se lamio los labios.

Introdujo el miembro del pokémon normal/lucha en su boca.

Stufful gruño al sentir la cálida boca de la morena rodear su intimidad.

La morena metía y sacaba el pene del pokémon salvaje de dentro de su boca, el sabor del miembro era un manjar para la kahuna.

Lycanroc al ver como su entrenadora y hembra le estaba dando más atención a ese pokémon salvaje que a él, decidió agarrar las caderas de la morena y empezar a embestirla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Aah!- gemía Olivia sacando el pene de su boca- Estas mas brusco de lo usual- decía para continuar mamando el pene del Stufful.

Olivia sorbía el pene del pokémon salvaje como si no hubiera mañana. Ella realmente amaba a los pokémon y le encantaba la pokefilia, ya que podía estar en contacto íntimo con los seres que tanto amaba.

Lycanroc sacó su pene del coño de Olivia para inmediatamente meterlo en el culo moreno de la kahuna.

-MMM…-gimió Olivia con el pene rosado aún en su boca.

Lycanroc no tuvo delicadeza con el ano de su entrenadora. Salvajemente metía y sacaba su pene, los gemidos de Olivia ante ese sexo anal eran música para sus oídos.

Stufful gruño, sin aviso, liberó una carga de semen dentro de la boca de Olivia.

-Delicioso- decía la morena tragando toda la leche del pequeño pokémon-Aah!- gimió por las bruscas estocadas del pokémon roca.

El pene de Stufful seguía erecto.

La morena entonces agarró sus pechos y los puso alrededor del miembro del pokémon salvaje, comenzando a masturbarlo.

El pene de Lycanroc volvió a hincharse, quedando anudado al culo de Olivia.

El semen canino del pokémon roca comenzó a llenar también el agujero anal de su entrenadora.

-Si, llenen cada uno de los agujeros- decía Olivia a los dos pokémon.

Volvió a atrapar la punta del pene de Stufful con su boca, mientras que con sus pechos masturbaba y estimulaba el tronco.

El pequeño pokémon gruñía de placer, la morena era una experta, no solamente en combates pokémon, sino también en sexo con pokémon.

Lycanroc también gruñía, el ano de su entrenadora apretaba mucho su pene hinchado, dándole una descarga de placer inigualable.

Olivia entonces comenzó a mover su culo, haciendo gruñir más de placer a Lycanroc.

Movía su culo y sus pechos. Ambos pokémon estaban siendo estimulados por esas partes de la morena, los gruñidos de Lycanroc y Stufful, además de los gemidos de Olivia, se escuchaban por todo el cañón Poni, generando un armonioso y lujurioso sonido.

Lycanroc agarró el culo de Olivia, y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza embestía a su entrenadora, tenía que soltar la última descarga de su semen dentro de la kahuna.

-AAH!- gimió Olivia al sentir la descarga de semen el su trasero.

Stufful también se corrió, ensuciando el rostro de Olivia con su leche.

-Oh vaya- decía Olivia- No hay que dejar que se desperdicie- decía mientras se quitaba el semen de la cara para llevarlo a su boca.

Lycanroc después de un rato, saco su pene del interior del ano de su entrenadora, desbordando el semen.

-Ufff- reaccionó Olivia- fue algo inesperado- decía mirando a Stufful- pero mientras más, mejor- decía sonriendo.

La morena tomó su celular y se propuso a llamar a Burnet.

En el laboratorio del profesor Kukui, la profesora Burnet se encontraba viendo una grabación de Olivia, en la cual la morena se encontraba teniendo sexo con un Hypno en el bosque, con el pokémon psíquico encima de la kahuna, llenándola con su semilla.

Escuchó que su celular sonaba.

-Alola Olivia- respondía Burnet-¿Que sucede?

-Oh nada, solo que tuve una sesión inesperada de apareamiento con mi Lycanroc y otro pokémon más y mi ropa termino toda manchada y desgarrada- decía Olivia.

-Siempre te pasan esas cosas- decía Burnet- Enviare un Rufflet con un cambio de ropa ¿Estás en Poni verdad?

-Si. Muchas gracias amiga- decía Olivia- me encuentro en el cañón Poni.

-Ok- decía Burnet- a propósito ¿Con que otro pokémon tuviste sexo?

-Oh con un Stufful salvaje- decía Olivia.

-Vaya- decía Burnet- No se te escapa ningún pokémon.

-Que puedo decir- decía Olivia- Es mi don natural.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Otra semana y otro capitulo mas, ya casi estamos cerca del final de esta historia.**

 **honter11: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, la dirección del blog la dejare en la descripción de mi perfil. En cuanto a lo de Digimon, sigue en proceso de ideas, primero quiero terminar este relato y el de Fairy Tail, aunque te puedo decir que en el de Digimon abordare un poco el tema del multiverso, y en algún capitulo haré sobre mimi x tai x alguien mas, la verdad no me gusta mucho inspirarme en comic, prefiero hacer algo original.**

 **Zafir09: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo como siempre.**

 **Recuerden que pueden contactarse conmigo a través de Twitter o de Discord Pyro456#2112**

 **Sin mas que decir nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	28. Cynthia x Garchomp

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 28: Cynthia x Garchomp

15 años. Una buena edad para comenzar un viaje pokémon.

Emoción, nervios, intriga, varios sentimientos y emociones a la vez. Quería salir, recorrer la región de Sinnoh, explorar y ver con sus propios ojos, sentir nuevas experiencias.

-Cynthia- decía una suave voz.

-Abuela-decía una chica de 15 años, cabello rubio y ojos grises.

La niña veía asombrada al pokémon que su abuela tenía entre sus brazos.

-Es un Gible- decía la abuela de Cynthia-y de ahora en adelante será tu compañero.

El pokémon miró a Cynthia y Cynthia miró al pokémon, esa mirada lo decidió todo, ambos sonrieron.

Cynthia y Gible salieron de pueblo Caelestis, el lugar de origen de la rubia.

Su viaje pokémon había comenzado.

Un tiempo después.

-Gible, usa furia dragón- ordenaba Cynthia.

El pokémon dragón lanzaba su ataque a su adversario.

-Luxio esquiva y usa colmillo hielo- ordenaba el oponente de la rubia.

Luxio saltó en dirección a Gible esquivando su ataque y propinándole un muy efectivo ataque de hielo.

-Resiste compañero- decía Cynthia a su pokémon- Usa golpe roca.

Gible se aproximó al pokémon rival y le acertó un poderoso ataque que además de dañarlo le bajó la defensa.

-Mierda…Luxio usa colmillo hielo otra vez-ordenaba el oponente.

-Gible esquiva y usa terratemblor- ordenaba la rubia.

Gible saltó, esquivando el ataque y pisó la tierra generando el ataque súper efectivo contra el pokémon eléctrico.

Luxio se había debilitado.

-Bien hecho Gible- decía Cynthia abrazando a su pokémon.

Desde que empezó su viaje, ella y Gible se habían vuelto inseparables. En su equipo además tenía un Shellos oeste hembra, un Rufflet y un Ponyta hembra.

Después de ir al centro pokémon, la chica se dirigió a su lugar favorito, la biblioteca de Ciudad Canal.

Ella amaba leer y descubrir cosas nuevas, cosas que había heredado de su abuela.

Su abuela le había recomendado ir a dicha biblioteca, le contó que ella ya había leído todos los libros y le aseguró que se llenaría de conocimiento.

Un libro le había llamado la atención, se encontraba escondido, casi olvidado.

Mostraba cómo eran las relación humano/pokémon en la región de Sinnoh y en todo el mundo.

Un párrafo la dejo pensando.

" _Erase una vez Pokémon que se casaban con humanos._

 _Érense una vez humanos que casaban con Pokémon_

 _Se trataba de algo normal, pues Pokémon y humanos eran iguales"_

-¡Casaban!-pensaba Cynthia con un sonrojo tremendo.

Continuó leyendo, llegando cada vez más a información más fuerte y subida de tono.

Su rostro se encontraba sumamente rojo.

-Humanos y pokémon-pensaba la chica- apareamiento.

Salió de la biblioteca con su mente aún procesando la información que acababa de adquirir.

Se disponía a acampar por la ruta 218, en la zona cerca de la entrada a Ciudad Canal.

Armó su carpa, todo se encontraba en buen estado. Entró a la carpa y se puso su pijama.

-Sal Gible- decía Cynthia.

Ella frecuentaba dormir junto con Gible.

La chica rubia se metió a su saco de dormir, seguida del pokémon dragón.

Ambos se acurrucaron.

La mente de Cynthia seguía con lo que había leído.

-Olvídalo- pensaba Cynthia.

Simplemente no podía.

Humanos y pokémon, se casaban y tenían sexo.

Ella ya estaba en edad de esas cosas.

 _¿Cómo se sentirá?_

Eran cosas que abundaban en su cabeza. No ayudaba el hecho de tener un pokémon macho durmiendo al lado de ella.

La rubia se volteó y vio que Gible aún no estaba dormido. Ambos cruzaron miradas. El rostro de Cynthia estaba sonrojado.

Poniendo su mano en la mejilla del pokémon dragón, lentamente se acercó a él y el depósito un beso en la frente.

A Gible le gustó. En ese momento noto lo hermosa que se veía su entrenadora, con el rostro ruborizado, el cabello rubio suelto y sus ojos grises brillando.

La chica sintió algo que le rozaba el brazo. Al mirar a esa dirección quedó sumamente sorprendida.

-¡¿Eh?!- reaccionó la rubia al presenciar el miembro de su pokémon, que se encontraba erecto.

Lo miró con detenimiento, rosado y largo.

Su mano inconscientemente tomo ese gran miembro.

-Duro- piensa la rubia.

Lentamente comenzó a masturbarlo, moviéndolo de arriba a abajo. Al ver que Gible estaba gruñendo contento, decidió acelerar un poco.

La firmeza del pene la sorprendía mucho.

Tomó a Gible entre sus brazos y lo levantó a la altura de su rostro. Acercó el pene del pokémon a su boca para atraparlo.

Gible gruño.

-Raro- pensaba Cynthia al saborear el miembro de su compañero pokémon.

La punta del miembro de Gible estaba en la boca de su entrenadora. Con la lengua le brindaba estimulación, pasando su lengua en círculos alrededor del glande.

Los gruñidos del pokémon dragón le hacían saber a Cynthia que estaba realizando un buen trabajo.

De la punta fálica comenzaba a salir líquido, el líquido preseminal de Gible.

Cynthia aceleró aún más su mamada.

Gible se corrió en el interior de la boca de su entrenadora.

El esperma caliente del pokémon llenaba la boca de Cynthia.

La chica se tragó todo el semen.

-Es un poco amargo- pensaba la rubia.

Miró a su pokémon y vio que su pene seguía erecto.

Comenzó a bajarse el pantalón de pijama, exponiendo su intimidad inmaculada. Se recostó boca arriba, separando las piernas.

Gible se acercó lentamente, posicionándose entre medio de las piernas de Cynthia, colocando su pene en la entrada de la vagina.

-Vamos Gible- decía Cynthia- se que no me lastimaras.

Gible comenzó a introducir su miembro en el interior de su entrenadora.

-AAH!- grito Cynthia al sentir la intromisión del pene de su pokémon.

El pene de Gible entro completamente en la intimidad de la rubia. El pokémon dragón esperó un poco antes de comenzar a moverse.

Ya pasado un tiempo, el pequeño pokémon empezó a moverse, moviendo su miembro de adentro hacia afuera.

-Aah!- gimió la rubia al sentir el roce que el miembro de su querido compañero le estaba haciendo a su intimidad.

Gible embestía a su entrenadora, gruñía cada vez que la vagina de Cynthia le apretaba su pene.

De la boca de la chica salían solamente gemidos. La sensación que su pokémon le estaba haciendo era algo que jamás había sentido, y que se alegraba de estarlo experimentando.

Ambos, pokémon y entrenadora, humano y pokémon, se estaban vinculando de una forma muy íntima, muy profunda.

-Ahh!- gimió Cynthia al sentir como su amado pokémon aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Gible estaba cerca del clímax, quería correrse dentro de Cynthia, culminar el acto que estaban haciendo y llenarla con su esperma.

-Aah! Gible!- gemía la rubia al sentir como su interior era llenado por el semen de su querido compañero.

Gible no quiso separarse de Cynthia, quería preservar ese momento un poco más y también quería liberar hasta la última gota de esperma dentro de su entrenadora.

La rubia respiraba entrecortadamente. Su cuerpo se encontraba caliente.

Cuando su pokémon salió de ella, se acercó a él y durmieron abrazados esperando a que el sol aparezca.

Al abrir los ojos ya era de día. Los Starly cantaban afuera de su carpa.

Gible seguía dormido, al lado de ella.

Cynthia sonrió.

Prosiguió a salir de la carpa y lavarse la cara en el río.

Prosiguió por cambiarse de ropa. Su objetivo era ir a la casa de su abuela, en su pueblo natal, Pueblo Caelestis.

-Tengo que preguntarle a la abuela- pensaba Cynthia.

Gible y la rubia terminaron de guardar la carpa.

-Gible regresa- decía devolviendo a su pokémon a su pokeball-Sal Rufflet- decía sacando a su pokémon pájaro- Utiliza vuelo, dirijámonos a Pueblo Caelestis- ordenaba la rubia.

Rufflet surco los cielos con su entrenadora, dirigiéndose al lugar ya antes mencionado.

Pueblo Caelestis, Sinnoh.

Llegando a su hogar, devolvió a Rufflet a su pokeball.

Llegó a la casa de su abuela.

-Abuela- decía Cynthia abriendo la puerta- Llegue.

-Oh que sorpresa- decía la anciana- Bienvenida querida.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir- a decir verdad…leí un libro de la biblioteca de Ciudad Canal...y…- decía con el rostro sonrojado- en dicho libro pues…habla de cómo… en tiempos pasados….humanos y pokémon…

-Se casaban y tenían relaciones- terminó de decir su abuela.

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!- reaccionó Cynthia.

-¿Acaso no te conté que me había leído todos los libros de la biblioteca?- decía la abuela-Esa es la verdad, los leí todos.

-Vaya-pensaba la rubia- La verdad, me preguntaba, ¿Por qué ya no se hace eso?

-Pokefilia, así se llama eso- decía la abuela- anteriormente entre los humanos y los pokémon no había diferencia. Un humano podía casarse con un pokémon, y tener sexo. La única diferencia es que un hombre no puede embarazar a una pokémon, y una mujer no puede quedar embarazada de un pokémon.

Cynthia escuchaba fascinada.

-Con el tiempo, la relación humano/pokémon comenzó a verse mal- decía la abuela- Por eso es que ya no se practica la pokefilia.

-¿En serio?- decía Cynthia.

-Un Clan dragón en Johto, se rumorea que aún práctica la pokefilia- decía la abuela de Cynthia- otros clanes como ese lo practicaban antes, pero todo eso quedó en simples páginas de papel.

-A decir verdad yo…- comenzó a decir Cynthia- tuve sexo con Gible.

-Me alegro mucho querida- decía la abuela.

-¿En serio?- reaccionó Cynthia.

-Si. De esa forma, tanto tú como Gible aumentaran su vínculo emocional y adquirirás más confianza con tu compañero pokémon.

-Ya veo- decía Cynthia.

-Hay pocas personas que actualmente practican la pokefilia- decía la abuela- No se lo cuentes a cualquiera.

-Sí abuela- respondía Cynthia.

Un tiempo después.

Cynthia continuaba con su viaje pokémon. Su Gible había evolucionado en Gabite, en su equipo actual tenía un Gastrodon oeste hembra, Rufflet, Ponyta hembra, además de también un Glaceon hembra y un Riolu macho.

Comenzaba a ganarse cierta reputación en su aventura, estando en la mira de varios del alto mando.

La chica se encontraba en su casa, junto a su Gabite.

-Creo que es hora- decía coquetamente mientras se agachaba para presenciar la virilidad de su pokémon palpitante.

Tomó el miembro en su boca. Ahora le costaba un poco más proporcionarle sexo oral, debido a que como evolucionó, su pene se hizo más grande.

Aun así conservaba el mismo olor, además de sabor.

Cynthia lamia y saboreaba el pene de Gabite como si fuera una paleta helada.

Gabite gruñía, su entrenadora conocía muy bien donde chupar.

El miembro de dragón palpitaba dentro de la boca de la rubia, que tenía un peinado de cola de caballo.

La chica sentía como, además de palpitar, también comenzaba a hacerse más caliente. Podía también escuchar los gruñidos de placer de su pokémon.

Gabite se corrió, llenando la boca de su entrenadora con su semilla.

Cynthia trago completamente todo el esperma que su compañero había liberado.

La chica terminó por desvestirse, quedando solamente con su chaqueta negra.

Gabite se acercó a su entrenadora y comenzó a lamer los pezones de Cynthia.

-Aah!- gemía la rubia.

Con el paso de su viaje Cynthia también había crecido un poco, sus caderas se hicieron un poco más anchas y su pecho creció un poco.

Gabite terminó de lamer los pechos de su amada entrenadora. Prosiguió a sentarse, con su miembro erecto.

Cynthia entendía la señal de su pokémon.

La rubia se montó encima del dragón, tomó el pene con su mano y lo dirigió a su intimidad.

-Aah!- gemía Cynthia al sentir como el miembro de su pokémon entraba en ella.

Gabite quería que su entrenadora se hiciera cargo esta vez.

Cynthia comenzó a saltar sobre el pene del dragón, entrando y saliendo.

El rostro de Cynthia estaba ruborizado y muy cerca del rostro de Gabite. Ambos se dieron un beso.

La entrenadora cabalgaba el miembro de su pokémon con mucha intensidad, los sonidos lascivos se podían escuchar por toda su casa. Se sentía afortunada que su abuela se encontraba de viaje, de esa forma podía hacer todo el ruido que deseara.

-Aah! Si!- gimió la rubia.

Gabite también comenzó a mover sus caderas, en sincronización de los movimientos de Cynthia.

Ambos, entrenadora y pokémon estaban en un vaivén íntimo y sensual.

El pene de Gabite llegaba a lo más profundo de Cynthia, tocando su útero.

Los movimientos de la pareja se intensificaron, ambos estaban a punto de correrse.

Dando los últimos saltos, Gabite depositó su esperma en el interior de su entrenadora, llenando por completo.

-Aaah!- gemía Cynthia- Te quiero- terminó de decir para darle un beso, que fue correspondido- Sigamos viviendo muchas más aventuras ¿Si?

Gabite asintió.

En la actualidad.

-Garchomp usa garra dragón- ordenaba Cynthia.

-Infernape esquívalo- ordenaba el oponente.

Infernape hacia una maniobra, esquivando el ataque del pokémon dragón, que había dejado una grieta en el suelo con su ataque.

Cynthia se encontraba en una batalla con un retador, en un estadio repleto de personas, que miraban con asombro la feroz batalla.

-Infernape usa demolición- ordenaba el oponente

El ataque golpeó directamente al Garchomp de Cynthia, quien pudo aguantar el impacto.

-Garchomp usa carga dragón- ordenaba la campeona de Sinnoh.

Garchomp se elevó por los aires y se dirigió hacía Infernape, cargando energía.

El ataque impactó contra infernape, quien retrocedió.

-Usa lanzallamas- ordenaba el oponente de la rubia.

-Contraataca con lanzallamas-ordenaba Cynthia.

Ambos lanzallamas colisionaron, llenando en llamas la arena de combate.

-Infernape, usa envite ígneo- ordenaba el oponente.

-Garchomp usa giga impacto- ordenaba Cynthia.

Ambos poderosos ataques chocaron, generando una gran pantalla de humo, impidiendo ver el resultado final.

El humo se estaba disipando.

Infernape se había debilitado.

-Infernape no puede continuar- decía el referí- la victoria es para Cynthia.

Los aplausos en el estadio se hacen oír. Todo el mundo alababa y celebraba la victoria de la campeona, incluyendo su oponente, quien se dirigió hacía la rubia para estrechar su mano y felicitarla por el buen combate.

-Fue una buena batalla- decía Cynthia.

-Digo lo mismo- decía el oponente-usted es muy fuerte.

-Todo eso es el fruto de la confianza y vínculo que existe entre mis pokémon y yo- decía acariciando a su Garchomp.

Cynthia se había retirado al vestidor para poder descansar en privado.

Sacó a su Garchomp de su pokeball.

-Buen trabajo querido- decía Cynthia abrazando a su querido compañero.

La rubia de pronto sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna.

-jejeje las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan- decía Cynthia apartándose de Garchomp para confirmar su hipótesis.

En efecto, el miembro de su pokémon estaba muy erecto.

Al ir evolucionando, el tamaño y forma de su pokémon no fue lo único que iba cambiando.

La campeona se agachó enfrente del imponente pokémon dragón con el miembro de dicho pokémon cerca de su rostro.

El pene de Garchomp tenía unas espinas carnosas en la base, cosa que a Cynthia no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

Atrapa el pene de Garchomp con su boca, únicamente lo que puede entrar.

Complace el glande de pokémon dragón con su lengua, mientras que para la base del pene usa sus manos, para poder masturbarlo.

El gran pokémon gruñía, nunca se cansaría del trabajo oral y manual que su entrenadora le proporciona.

Cynthia lame con admiración el pene de su amado compañero. Mientras lo chupa se le vienen a la mente varios recuerdos. Recordaba cómo le hacía sexo oral cuando era un Gible y cuando era un Gabite.

-A crecido mucho- pensaba Cynthia mientras seguía chupando su pene y masturbándolo.

Garchomp gruñía.

La rubia sentía como el líquido preseminal del pokémon comenzaba a aparecer para seguidamente correrse, ensuciando el rostro de su entrenadora y su ropa.

-Que desperdicio- decía mientras se lamia lo que había de semen.

Cynthia abre su abrigo, se quita los pantalones, quedando solamente con sus medias con ligueros, sus bragas negras y su brasier negro.

-Ahora de la recompensa- decía sonriendo Cynthia.

La mujer le da la espalda al pokémon dragón. Garchomp se sentó y Cynthia prosiguió a sentarse encima de él, agarrando el enorme pene del dragón y meterlo en su vagina.

-Aah! Si!- gemía Cynthia- Muévete.

Garchomp obedeció a su entrenadora y comenzó a mover sus caderas, penetrando a Cynthia.

La chica no se quedó atrás y también comenzó a moverse.

En ese vestidor, los gemidos de Cynthia acompañados de los gruñidos de Garchomp hacían eco.

Ambos se movían en perfecta sincronía, cada uno conocía perfectamente el cuerpo del otro.

Garchomp coló su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y comenzó a lamer el pecho y cuello de su entrenadora.

-Aah! Eso es pequeño- gemía la campeona.

El dragón le brindaba el máximo placer a la mujer, la punta de su pene llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

En ese momento, humana y pokémon eran lo mismo, eran uno.

Cynthia movió su mano a la altura de su vagina y acarició su clítoris.

-Aah!- gemía la rubia.

Estaban llegando al clímax, aumentaron la velocidad de su vaivén.

El enorme pene de Garchomp generaba mucha fricción contra la vagina de Cynthia.

-AAAH!- gimió Cynthia.

Ella y su pokémon se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

El dragón llenó por completo el útero de la rubia.

El rostro de Cynthia estaba muy sonrojado, su respiración era entrecortada y el esperma se desbordaba de su vagina.

-Buen chico- decía Cynthia mientras besaba al pokémon- Te lo dije una vez ¿Verdad? Sigamos viviendo muchas aventuras juntos.

Garchomp asintió.

-Debería hacer que lo hagas con Dawn, creo que le gustaría- decía la campeona- No la veo desde que me visitó y lo hicimos con Braviary y Pachirisu. Tal vez lo repitamos de nuevo ¿No crees?- decía Cynthia con una sonrisa- Le podríamos mostrar esa gran sorpresa tuya cuando megaevolucionas.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Otra semana y otro capitulo.**

 **honter11: No daré mas detalles sobre esos futuros proyectos ya que me quiero concentrar en terminar esta historia lo mejor que se pueda. De cualquier forma espera la sorpresa.**

 **sanslash332: Gracias, si me da pena, pero también quiero acabar esta serie, para que termine con nota alta y poder centrarme en otros proyectos.**

 **Recuerden que pueden comunicarse conmigo a través de Twitter y de Discord.**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	29. Seismitoad x Bel x Tympole

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 29: Seismitoad x Bel x Tympole

Ciudad Esmalte, Unova.

Una muchacha de lentes, hermoso cabello rubio, ojos verdes, ropa naranja y un gorro verde adornando su cabeza, se encontraba recorriendo las calles de la ciudad.

-Bel, tiempo sin verte- saludaba una silueta detrás de ella.

-Oh Lenora, mucho gusto- respondía Bel a la líder de tipo normal-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Ya sabes, esperando retadores, poniendo orden en el museo- respondía la morena-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, la profesora Juniper me mandó a que investigue cierta área del bosque azulejo- respondía la rubia.

-Que interesante- respondía la líder, Bueno, no te quito más el tiempo. Adiós, saludos a Juniper.

-Gracias- decía Bel para continuar con su tarea.

Se estaba acercando al bosque azulejo.

Su trabajo era sencillo, investigar una zona virgen del bosque, identificar los pokémon habitantes, nada fuera de otro mundo.

Ya dentro del bosque azulejo, tenía que adentrarse en la zona, para hacer eso debía salir del camino pavimentado.

-Qué bueno que traje botas de caucho- decía Bel al sentir como el césped se encontraba húmedo.

Adentrándose más iba descubriendo pequeñas lagunas, generando una especie de pantano.

Bel sacó su cámara que se encontraba en su bolso. Fotografió la zona, que poseía mucha vegetación, así como también un hábitat húmedo y fresco. Le llamó la atención una laguna un poco más grande que el resto, que tenía una gran roca en medio.

Unos Palpitoad comenzaron a salir de una de las lagunas, Bel rápidamente les tomó una foto.

-Así que también hay Palpitoad por esta zona- decía Bel- no me sorprende, esta área es tranquila, además de perfecta para pokémon como ellos- pensaba.

Se le ocurrió una divertida idea, se puso a buscar en su bolso algunas cosas para adornar su gorro, improvisando una especie de ojos.

-Listo- decía la rubia colocándose su gorro- Ahora soy una Palpitoad-decía riéndose un poco.

Se acercó a uno de los pokémon vibrante quien la observó un poco extrañado.

-Hola compañero- decía Bel agachándose y saludándolo.

El Palpitoad le devolvió el saludo.

La chica pudo notar que además de haber Palpitoad, también había unos Yanma en la copa de los árboles, además de algunos Pidove.

Bel sacó su cámara y los fotografió. Además de esos pokémon, también vio a un Farfetch'd surcando los cielos.

-Es como el que está en la casa de la profesora- decía con un ligero sonrojo al recordar algunas situaciones que vivió con el pokémon ave salvaje- pequeño pervertido.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar, de la laguna grande comenzaron a salir burbujas.

Un Seismitoad emergió de la laguna.

Bel se sorprende de que fuera un poco más grande que un Seismitoad normal.

-Espero que sea tranquilo como los Palpitoad- pensaba la rubia.

El gran pokémon comenzó a salir de la laguna, observando a todos los Palpitoad que había alrededor.

-Debe ser el pokémon dominante de la zona-pensaba Bel.

Seismitoad se paró enfrente de la chica, observando. Bel se quedó quieta, no quería alterar al pokémon.

El pokémon vibrante miró de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Bel, quedando viendo el inusual gorro que tenía la chica.

Rápidamente Seismitoad se abalanzó un poco sobre la chica.

-Ahh!-grito Bel de miedo.

El pokémon de agua comenzó a manosear el cuerpo de la rubia, además de pasar su lengua por el cuello de esta.

-De...detente- decía Bel al sentir la lengua de Seismitoad.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la ayudante de la profesora Juniper al ver que el miembro del pokémon junto a ella estaba erecto. Era grande, rosado y tenía muchas protuberancias por todos lados.

El gran pokémon comenzó a mover su pelvis contra la rubia.

-Cree que soy de su especie- pensaba Bel.

En un movimiento, el pokémon vibrante metió su pene rosado en la boca de la rubia. La chica se sorprendió, intentó retirarlo de su boca, pero el pokémon de agua uso una de sus manos para evitar eso.

Las caderas del pokémon se movían contra la boca de Bel, que tenía que aguantar el olor y sabor del miembro del gran pokémon.

-Apesta- pensaba la chica que seguía siendo obligada a chupar el pene del pokémon.

No podía oponerse al pokémon jefe del lugar, tenía que ser sumisa por su seguridad y la de los pokémon de alrededor ante algún alboroto del enorme pokémon.

Bel podía sentir las protuberancias rozar su boca, la sensación era extraña.

El Seismitoad gruñía por la sensación de placer que le proporcionaba Bel.

Rápidamente la empujó al suelo, y le desgarró su ropa de un solo movimiento, dejando a la chica únicamente con sus medias naranjas y su gorro verde de rana.

El pokémon le separó las piernas y puso su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Bel.

-No… por favor- decía Bel suplicando al gran pokémon.

Sin atender a las súplicas de la chica, Seismitoad metió su pene en la intimidad de la rubia.

-AAAH!- gritó Bel ante la intromisión en su interior, arqueando la espalda.

El pokémon no tuvo piedad contra la chica. Era una hembra muy valiosa, eso estaba en la mente del pokémon.

-Ahh!- gemía Bel cada vez que el pokémon metía y sacaba su pene.

Varios Palpitoad y demás pokémon observaban como el pokémon dominante de la zona se estaba apareando con la humana.

-Ahh!- gemía Bel- Por favor… no miren-decía cubriéndose el rostro, que se encontraba rojo.

Seismitoad apartó las manos del rostro de la chica y con su enorme lengua comenzó a lamerle el cuello, acto seguido comenzó a lamerle los pechos.

-Ahh!- gemía Bel por el comportamiento del pokémon.

La vagina de Bel se encontraba húmeda, la sensación que le proporcionaba el pene de Seismitoad era inimaginable.

Las protuberancias en su pene hacían gemir mucho a la rubia.

-Ahh!- Volvía a gemir Bel.

La punta del pene de Seismitoad llegaba hasta lo más profundo del útero de Bel.

El enorme pokémon continuaba moviéndose contra el cuerpo de la hembra humana. Parecía que el coito no iba a terminar nunca.

Bel estaba a punto de correrse, la sensación del miembro de Seismitoad la estaba llevando al clímax.

Seismitoad repentinamente detuvo su movimiento.

-¿Eh?- reaccionaba Bel confundida.

Seismitoad comenzó a vibrar todo su cuerpo, en especial su miembro que se hallaba en el interior de Bel.

-AAAH!- gemía Bel por la sensación del movimiento en su interior.

Junto con esto, Seismitoad empezó a liberar su esperma en el interior de Bel.

-AAH!-gemía al sentir su interior llenarse con el semen del pokémon.

Seismitoad retiró su miembro del interior de la chica, que estaba desbordando semen.

La mueve en otra posición, colocándola en cuatro patas.

Sin darle oportunidad a Bel de descansar un poco, el pokémon vibrante vuelve a meter su pene en la rubia.

-Aah!- gemía Bel-Es…espera un poco… por favor- suplicaba la rubia.

Seismitoad no escucha a la chica y continúa embistiendo su cuerpo humano.

Con sus patas delanteras, el pokémon agarra el culo y caderas de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que usa su lengua para lamer sus pechos.

Bel no paraba de gemir, poco a poco el placer corrompía su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en la hembra de ese pokémon.

El pene de Seismitoad continuaba saliendo y entrando, los gemidos de Bel continuaban, el vaivén seguía y seguía.

Seismitoad continuaba moviéndose sin descanso, moviéndose más, embistiendo más fuerte y rápido a la hembra humana.

Otra vez se detuvo de golpe, y otra vez comenzó a vibrar.

-Aaah!- gemía Bel ante la liberación de esperma en su interior.

Bel se había convertido en la hembra principal del pokémon.

El cuerpo de Bel cae agotado al suelo. Por fin tenía un momento de descanso.

De pronto siente una silueta encima de ella.

El pene de su pareja continuaba erecto.

-Por favor- decía Bel- dame un respiro- pedía la chica mientras el pokémon se acercaba a ella.

Unas horas después.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Bel?- preguntaba en su mente la profesora Juniper que se dirigía al bosque azulejo.

La mujer madura era acompañada por su Farfetch'd que estaba posado en su hombro.

Los dos llegaron al bosque azulejo, se estaban dirigiendo al lugar el cual Bel tenía que fotografiar y documentar.

Llegaron al lugar, pantanoso, con varios árboles y lagunas.

Juniper se acercó a la laguna grande que tenía una gran piedra en medio.

Había un Palpitoad que observaba detenidamente ese lugar.

Juniper observa el lugar en cuestión y queda sorprendida, tanto como el Palpitoad.

El gran Seismitoad se hallaba recostado al lado de la roca con Bel encima de él, con el pene del pokémon dentro de la vagina de Bel.

La chica tenía una cara de excitación, llevaba varias horas apareándose con el Seismitoad dominante. El pokémon tenía su lengua en los pechos de la chica.

Algo que sorprendió más a Juniper fue que había un Tympole dentro del ano de Bel. El pequeño pokémon renacuajo se movía dentro del culo de la chica.

-Aah!- gemía Bel mirando como los pokémon le hacían una doble penetración.

Juniper estaba impactada. No se imaginaba que su asistente terminaría así.

Vio la cámara de Bel en el suelo por lo que se dispuso a recogerla.

-Bueno- decía Juniper-Esto será buen material para Ivy y Lusamine- decía enfocando al trío en el agua.

Bel al presenciar eso, puso su mano en su glúteo a modo de pose.

-Di pokefilia- decía Juniper sosteniendo la cámara.

-Pokefilia- decía Bel sonriendo- Ahh!- gimió al sentir como Seismitoad se corrió otra vez dentro de ella.

Juniper pudo captar el momento presido cuando el Seismitoad se corrió dentro de Bel.

-Si- decía Juniper- Sera buen material.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo subido.**

 **honter: No te preocupes. No siento pero la estructura de los capítulos finales ya esta** **creado.**

 **sanslash332: me alegro. Espero sorprenderte mucho.**

 **Bien, van quedando 6 capítulos para terminar con Mundo Lujurioso.**

 **Les informo que en el blog que se encuentra en la descripción de mi perfil, se irán resubiendo los capitulo de Mundo Lujurioso con ciertas modificaciones, ademas de otros relatos que tengo aquí.**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	30. Lucario x Korrina x Lucario

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 30: Lucario x Korrina x Lucario

Líderes de gimnasio, un puesto muy importante en el mundo pokémon. Tratan de sacar todo el potencial de sus oponentes, ponerlos a prueba, su fuerza y vínculo con sus pokémon.

Ciudad Yantra, Kalos.

-Puño incremento- ordenaba Korrina, líder de gimnasio especialista en tipo lucha.

Su Lucario atacó a su oponente, aumentando su ataque.

-Scizor usa garra metal-ordenaba el oponente.

-Intercepta con garra metal- ordenaba la rubia.

Ambos ataques chocaron, siendo el de Scizor más rápido pero el de Lucario más poderoso.

-Es hora Lucario- decía Korrina mostrando su mega-aro-¡Megaevoluciona!

La energía del mega-aro iba en dirección a Lucario, quien logró megaevolucionar.

-Scizor usa golpe roca-ordenaba el oponente.

-Lucario usa puño incremento- ordenaba la líder a su pokémon megaevolucionado.

El ataque de Scizor acertó primero, siendo efectivo contra Lucario, pero no suficiente para debilitarlo.

El pokémon de Korrina usó puño incremento, teniendo ya un ataque alto y más debido a su cambió de habilidad, logró hacer un golpe mortal.

Scizor se había debilitado.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima- decía amablemente la líder.

Ella junto a su abuelo eran expertos en la megaevolución, siendo ella heredera directa de quienes la practicaron por primera vez.

Korrina cerró el gimnasio, se iba a dirigir a su casa. Uno de sus Lucario la iba acompañando, la líder tenía 2 Lucario macho en su equipo. Se acordó que Serena también tenía un Lucario, y le regaló un mega-aro junto a la Lucarita.

-Me pregunto cómo estará Serena- pensaba Korrina mientras caminaba.

De pronto sintió que algo la tomaba de la mano, deteniendo su recorrido.

-¿Que sucede Lucario?- preguntaba la líder a su pokémon que la tenía tomada de la mano.

Lucario estaba muy cerca de su entrenadora, moviendo sus caderas contra la pierna de Korrina.

La líder se sonrojo.

-Oh, quieres hacerlo- decía Korrina un poco avergonzada.

La rubia miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. Se llevó a Lucario detrás de unos arbustos.

-Tienes muchas ganas- decía Korrina mientras se agachaba y veía el pene de su pokémon.

La líder lentamente lo comienza a masturbar con una mano, haciendo que Lucario jade mucho.

Algo que Korrina aprendió mientras estudiaba sobre la megaevolución, era que el acto sexual entre humano y pokémon podía ayudar a megaevolucionar. Aunque Korrina no quería que megaevolucionase, por lo que tenía sellado su mega-aro.

Amaba la forma del miembro de su pokémon. Comenzó a acelerar un poco más su masturbación.

Dejó de usar su mano y la cambió por su boca.

Lucario se retorció por el placer de sentir la cálida y húmeda boca de su entrenadora envolver su miembro canino.

Korrina chupaba el pene de su pokémon, amaba mucho su sabor. Metió todo el pene dentro de su boca, incluyendo el nudo del pokémon canino.

El pokémon aura tomó la cabeza de la rubia para controlar el ritmo de la mamada.

Korrina aumento el ritmo, sentía como el pene de su pokémon comenzaba a hincharse dentro de su boca.

Lucario gruñía mucho, el trabajo que su entrenadora le estaba haciendo a su pene era excelente.

El pene del pokémon aura quedó atorado en la boca de Korrina, mientras que expulsaba semen directamente en la garganta de la rubia.

-Rico- pensaba la líder de gimnasio.

Lucario gruño.

La corrida principal agarró a Korrina por sorpresa. Comenzó a tragar todo el semen que su querido pokémon había expulsado en su cavidad bucal.

-Listo- decía Korrina mientras se limpiaba los restos de semen que tenía en la boca.

La rubia comenzó a levantarse, pero Lucario se abalanzó detrás de ella, haciéndolos caer.

-Auch- reaccionó la rubia por la caída.

La líder de tipo lucha podía sentir como su querido amigo movía sus caderas contra su culo cubierto por sus shorts negros.

Korrina se encontraba en posición de perrito con su Lucario encima de ella, tratando de meterle su miembro.

-Espera- decía la rubia mientras se agarraba su short juntó a sus bragas y las bajaba, exponiendo su culo.

Agarró el miembro canino de Lucario con una mano y lo encaminó a su entrada vaginal.

-Aah!- gemía Korrina.

Lucario movía sus caderas como loco contra su amada entrenadora, agarrando la cintura de la rubia con sus patas delanteras para mejorar el movimiento.

El rostro de la líder estaba rojo, el calor inundaba su cuerpo.

Su pokémon la respetaba mucho cuando de combates se refería, pero fuera de ellos, Lucario la miraba como una hembra con la que podía aparearse seguido.

El miembro carnoso de Lucario entraba completamente dentro de la vagina de la líder de gimnasio, llegando hasta el útero de la rubia.

Korrina no podía dejar de soltar gemidos, agradecía que a esta hora las calles de la ciudad estuvieran vacías, aunque le excitaba un poco la idea de ser descubierta por alguna persona en medio de su acto sexual con su pokémon.

-Aah!- gemía la rubia. El pene de Lucario se había hinchado, quedando atrapado en su coño.

En dicha posición sólo le quedaba esperar a que su pokémon terminase de correrse dentro de ella.

De repente escucho unas voces viniendo detrás del arbusto.

-Korrina tiene un buen culo- decía una voz masculina viniendo detrás del arbusto donde se encontraba la líder.

-Cierto- decía su acompañante- Me gustaría tener sexo con ella.

El rostro de Korrina estaba rojo al escuchar eso. Lucario comenzó a mover más sus caderas contra el culo de su entrenadora.

-Mmm…-gemía la líder tapándose la boca para no ser escuchada.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- decía la voz tras el arbusto.

-Ha de ser algún pokémon salvaje- decía el otro- continuemos.

-Eso estuvo cerca- pensaba Korrina-Espero que mi abuelo no se preocupe- pensaba la líder de gimnasio.

La rubia continuaba gimiendo con libertad, el semen no paraba de llenar su vagina, el pene de Lucario seguía atascado en lo más profundo.

-Aaah!- gimió la líder de tipo lucha al sentir como la corrida definitiva del coito le calentaba e inundaba su interior.

Lucario no se apartaba de su querida hembra humana, la vagina de Korrina tenía que estar llena de su semilla.

Ya habiendo terminado de venirse, Lucario se levantó y veía como su semen se desbordaba de la intimidad de su entrenadora.

Korrina se levantó, se subió sus shorts y sus bragas y se limpió los restos de polvo que tenía en la ropa.

-Bueno…- decía con un sonrojo- hora de irnos- decía rumbo a su casa junto a su Lucario.

A la mañana siguiente.

Korrina se encontraba entrenando con sus dos Lucario en el gimnasio. Ese día estaba cerrado ya que lo utilizaba para entrenar.

-Buen trabajo chicos- decía Korrina limpiándose el sudor de la frente- Tomémonos un descanso.

Los dos pokémon aura asintieron.

La joven se sentó en el suelo del gimnasio.

Ambos pokémon al ver el cuerpo de su entrenadora, les comenzó a dominar la lujuria. Los dos pokémon se acercaron a la rubia, uno a cada lado.

La líder los observó por un momento para luego ver como ambos pokémon le enseñaban sus miembros.

Se volvió a sonrojar. Esos penes caninos, carnosos y rojos, solo para ella.

Se arrodilló y tomó los penes caninos con cada mano para empezar a masturbarlos.

Los pokémon aura comenzaron a jadear y a mover la cola por la sensación que les hacía sentir la humana rubia.

Korrina estaba concentrada en complacer a sus Lucario, el gimnasio estaba cerrado por lo que podían disfrutar todo lo que quisieran.

Atrapa con su boca el pene canino de uno de los Lucario, todavía masturbando el otro.

La sensación de palpitación, el sabor, lo amaba.

La líder iba cambiando de pene, mientras mamaba uno con su boca, masturbaba el otro con su mano.

Ambos Lucario no dejaban de gruñir de placer.

Korrina metió ambos penes al mismo tiempo en su boca. Los dos miembros caninos se rozaban entre sí en la cálida boca de la humana.

La chica podía sentir como el líquido preseminal comenzaba a salir y a invadir su boca.

-Delicioso- pensaba la líder mientras chupaba ambos miembros.

Uno de los Lucario se apartó un poco y se posicionó detrás de Korrina. La hizo levantarse, sin que se detuviera de chuparle el pene a su compañero.

La agarra bien del culo, le baja los shorts negros y hace a un lado las bragas blancas solo un poco para liberar los orificios de la chica.

-Mmm...- gemía la rubia con el miembro del otro Lucario aún en su boca al sentir como el Lucario detrás de ella le estaba lamiendo su intimidad.

El Lucario lamia la dulce vagina de la rubia. Se deleitaba con los fluidos vaginales que su entrenadora soltaba debido a la excitación.

Se levanta e introduce su miembro en la intimidad de su entrenadora.

-Mmm…- gemía Korrina con un pene en la boca.

El Lucario entonces comenzó a embestir el culo de la líder de gimnasio. El otro Lucario no se quería quedar atrás y también comenzó a embestir la boca de su entrenadora, simulando una penetración.

Ambos pokémon arremeten feroz y salvajemente contra su hembra humana. Korrina disfruta del máximo placer al ser penetrada por ambos lados.

Los penes de ambos Lucario comenzaron a hincharse, quedando atascados en la boca y vagina de la rubia.

Los pokémon continúan moviéndose contra el cuerpo de su entrenadora. El Lucario detrás de ella le agarra del culo para aumentar el impulso de su penetración.

El otro pokémon aura simplemente se dejaba llevar por la mamada de su entrenadora.

Korrina seguía tragando el semen que salía del pene de Lucario. Su intimidad también se estaba llenando.

-Mmm!- gimió al sentir la corrida definitiva de ambos Lucario.

Un chorro largo e inmenso de esperma llenó su boca, al mismo tiempo que la gran carga del otro Lucario llenaba su útero.

Los dos pokémon aura siguieron llenando a la líder de tipo lucha con su semilla por un rato.

Ya separados, la rubia se arrodilló en el suelo. Su boca estaba pasada a olor a semen, mientras que su entrepierna lo desbordaba.

Ambos Lucarios aún tenían sus miembros erectos.

El Lucario que había recibido sexo vaginal por parte de Korrina se posicionó detrás de ella, rasgando su short negro y metiendo su pene canino en el ano de la hembra.

-Aah!- gemía la rubia al sentir la intromisión en su culo.

El pokémon se acomoda con ella en el suelo, quedando el abajo y ella arriba, dándole la espalda.

El Lucario que recibió sexo oral se une a ellos, se colocó enfrente de Korrina, rasgando sus shorts negros y metiendo su pene en el coño de la rubia.

-Aaah!- gemía Korrina al estar experimentando una doble penetración por parte de sus pokémon aura.

Ambos Lucario se movían intensamente dentro de la rubia. Era sumamente placentero hacer ese trío con su entrenadora.

Los penes salían y entraban de sus agujeros. Korrina no dejaba de gemir, sus mejillas se encontraban tan rojas como los penes de los Lucario.

El Lucario que penetraba su vagina le bajó un poco el vestido blanco para poder lamerle los pechos a su hembra humana.

-Aah!-gemía Korrina.

Los Lucario metieron sus penes lo más que podían dentro de su hembra humana, los gemidos de Korrina junto a los gruñidos de los Lucarios hacían eco por todo el gimnasio.

Los pokémon aura comenzaron a eyacular dentro de su entrenadora.

-Aah!- gemía Korrina al sentir la doble eyaculación.

Sentía un profundo calor dentro de su cuerpo. Su ano y vagina se estaban llenando con el esperma de los dos pokémon al mismo tiempo que ambos se estaban hinchando de nuevo, quedando atascados en su interior.

Los pokémon seguían moviendo al tiempo que liberaban semen dentro de la líder del gimnasio.

El aparearse con su entrenadora era algo que les gustaba mucho a los Lucario, poder tener un vínculo así con ella los ponía muy felices.

Se seguían moviendo dentro de ella, la doble penetración se estaba profundizando más y más, el esperma seguía saliendo de los pokémon aura.

-AAAH!- gemía al sentir la eyaculación definitiva de ambos pokémon al mismo tiempo.

Ambos Lucario soltaban su carga de esperma dentro de la vagina y ano de Korrina al mismo tiempo.

El clímax fue muy placentero para los tres, al poder llegar a él al mismo tiempo. La chica estaba inmersa en un mar de placer, sus dos orificios estaban repletos con el esperma de sus compañeros pokémon.

No se habían separado, seguían juntos.

Korrina acarició las cabezas de ambos pokémon unidos a ella.

-Los amo- decía Korrina.

Los Lucario asintieron felices.

Se salieron de la líder de gimnasio, que estaba llena de esperma en sus dos orificios inferiores.

La chica quedó tendida en el suelo del gimnasio, exhausta.

-Tal vez deba hacer esto con mis otros pokémon- pensaba mientras sonreía- Sigamos haciendo un buen trabajo- les decía a sus dos pokémon aura.

Los dos Lucarios asintieron de nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **30 capítulos ya, me sorprende realmente.**

 **Nos hallamos a 5 capítulos mas para terminar esta historia. Recuerden que se estarán subiendo los capítulos de Mundo Lujurioso con partes adicionales y imágenes en el blog que se encuentra en mi perfil.**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	31. Abra x Sabrina x Espeon

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 31: Abra x Sabrina x Espeon

Tipo psíquico, considerado por muchos como uno de los tipos más fuertes. Sabrina, una experta entrenadora de tipos psíquico, siendo líder de gimnasio de Kanto especializada en ellos, es prueba de su poder.

La chica no solamente era líder de gimnasio, también era actriz en la región de Unova, siendo considerada como una de las mujeres más hermosas, deseada por muchos hombres.

Ciudad Azafrán, Kanto.

Sabrina se encontraba en el interior de su gimnasio. Se encontraba cerrado en esa ocasión.

Estaba entrenando con un Abra macho que había adquirido recientemente, reforzando su ataque especial.

-Ahora dobla esto- decía Sabrina por medio de telepatía, pasandole una viga de metal un poco más gruesa que una cuchara con sus poderes psíquicos.

Abra dobló, con un poco de esfuerzo, la viga.

-Bien hecho- decía Sabrina a través de telepatía.

-Gracias entrenadora- respondía el Abra.

Sabrina podía comunicarse con sus pokémon tipo psíquico a través de sus poderes psíquicos.

La chica llevaba un pantalón blanco ajustado y una camiseta sin mangas color rosa.

Sabrina se volteó dándole la espalda a su pokémon para recoger otra cosa con sus poderes psíquicos, mostrándole a Abra su enorme culo.

-Que buen culo- pensaba Abra.

Sabrina inmediatamente se volteó, mirando seriamente a su pokémon.

-Mierda- pensaba el pokémon psíquico.

-Con qué piensas eso de tu entrenadora- le decía Sabrina.

-Lo...lo siento- respondía Abra.

Sabrina estaba parada enfrente de su pokémon, quien se encontraba avergonzado.

Esa situación independiente de lo amenazante que se veía Sabrina, eso a Abra lo excitaba mucho.

Sabrina pudo ver como el miembro de su pokémon presente, comenzaba a ponerse grande.

Hizo levitar a Abra con sus poderes, dejando el miembro del pokémon a la altura de su rostro.

-Te excita tu entrenadora eh?- decía Sabina mirando el pene de Abra, que era de color amarillo igual que su piel.

-S...sí- respondía Abra.

La líder tipo psíquico dejó al pequeño pokémon en el suelo, acostado.

Abra observaba como su entrenadora comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-Se...señorita Sabrina!- reaccionaba Abra- ¡¿Qué hace?!

-Sería problemático tenerte con esa erección todo el día- decía Sabrina- además consideralo una recompensa, para que te esfuerces más en los próximos entrenamientos.

Sabrina se posicionó encima de Abra, en posición 69, con su rostro cerca del pene del pokémon psíquico.

Abra gruño de placer al sentir la cálida boca de su entrenadora atrapar su pene.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntaba Sabrina a su Abra por medio de telepatía.

-S...sí- respondía Abra.

Sabrina comenzó a mamar el pene amarillento de Abra, metiendolo y después sacándolo de su boca.

La líder y actriz no tenía problemas con tener sexo con sus pokémon. El aparearse con ellos la llenaba de un placer indescriptible, el morbo que sentía la excitaba mucho.

El Abra gruñía de placer, su entrenadora era realmente buena chupando.

Inconscientemente Abra agarró la cabeza de su entrenadora con sus manos, aumentando la mamada y metiendo más profundo su pene en la boca de Sabrina.

El pene del pokémon psíquico entró completamente en la boca de la líder. Los testículos de Abra chocaban con la nariz de Sabrina dada la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Estas por correrte- decía telepáticamente Sabrina.

-S...si- respondía Abra.

-Adelante- decía la entrenadora del pokémon- correte en mi boca.

Abra obedeció a la orden de su entrenadora. Comenzó a mover su pelvis contra la boca de Sabrina de forma apresurada.

La boca de la líder de gimnasio comenzó a llenarse con el esperma del pokémon psíquico.

-Es una buena carga- decía Sabrina mientras tragaba el semen que Abra iba soltando en su boca.

La chica no saco el miembro de su boca, tenía que limpiar todo rastro de esperma.

Ya limpiando todo el pene de su pokémon, se percató que su miembro seguía erecto.

-Tienes muchas energías- decía Sabrina- Que se le va a hacer.

La líder tipo psíquico se puso en posición de perrito, dandole la espalda a su pokémon.

-Adelante- decía Sabrina meneando sus caderas.

Abra rápidamente se dirigió hacía su entrenadora, colocándose detrás de ella.

-Aah!- gimió la líder al sentir el pene de Abra entrar en su vagina.

El pokémon psíquico metió su pene en lo más profundo de la intimidad de su entrenadora, tocando el útero de la chica con su glande.

Abra comenzó a moverse, metiendo y sacando su pene. Para mayor comodidad, se aferró al enorme culo de Sabrina, un culo que amaba mucho.

Sabrina se dejaba embestir tranquilamente, disfrutando de las estocadas que su Abra le hacía.

-Eso es pequeño- decía Sabrina haciendo que Abra prosiguiera.

Abra estaba sumamente feliz, la vagina de su amada entrenadora se sentía muy bien. Las paredes vaginales le apretaban más su miembro provocando que gruñera.

-Aah!- gimió Sabrina, su Abra le había dado una nalgada.

-Mierda- pensaba Abra siguiendo con el vaivén, preocupado de si había hecho enfadar a Sabrina.

-Dame otra- respondió la líder.

Abra se sorprendió por la respuesta. Volvió a darle una nalgada a su entrenadora, generando un delicioso sonido.

-Aah- gemía Sabrina.

El pokémon psíquico estaba cada vez más aumentando sus embestidas.

-¿Estás por correrte?- preguntaba Sabrina.

-S...sí señorita- respondía Abra.

-Yo también- decía la líder- corramonos juntos.

Esas palabras hicieron que Abra aumentará más sus movimientos contra la vagina de la líder.

-Aaah!- gemía Sabrina, siendo llenada por su pokémon.

Abra se aferró al culo de Sabrina, soltando su esperma dentro del útero de la hembra humana.

Sabrina estaba disfrutando de la sensación cálida que sentía en su intimidad.

Abra retiró su miembro de la vagina de su entrenadora, contemplando como quedo la intimidad de Sabrina después de haberse apareado con él.

Estando enfrente de ese enorme culo hizo que Abra se excitara de nuevo, volviendo a acercarse a su entrenadora, solo que esta vez, metiendo su miembro en el culo de Sabrina.

-Aah!- gimió Sabrina.

-S...señorita Sabrina, perdón pero….- decía Abra mientras metía su pene más profundo dentro de el ano de la líder- pero su culo es sumamente tentador!- decía mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas contra el culo de la líder de tipo psíquico.

-No se puede evitar- decía Sabrina con sonrojo.

La líder de Ciudad Azafrán usó sus poderes psíquicos para acomodar mejor, quedando Abra acostado y Sabrina encima de él, dándole la espalda mientras que el pene del pokémon permanecía en el interior del ano de la hembra humana.

-Ahora estamos mejor- decía Sabrina mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas, montando a su pokémon psíquico.

Abra gruñió.

Los sentones que Sabrina le estaba haciendo a su pene eran muy placenteros. No quiso quedarse atrás por lo que también decidió mover sus caderas, en sincronía con su entrenadora.

El ano de Sabrina apretaba mucho el miembro de su pokémon, haciendo que Abra se retorciera de placer debajo de ella.

El rostro de Sabrina presentaba un sonrojo enorme, su cuerpo sudaba, su intimidad tenía rastros de esperma del coito anterior.

Abra en la posición en la que se encontraba, agarró los glúteos de su amada entrenadora, disfrutando de lo suave que se sentían.

La pareja humana/pokémon estaba por llegar al clímax otra vez.

La hembra aumentó sus cabalgadas en el pene de Abra al mismo tiempo que esté movía su pelvis más rápido.

-Aaah!- gemía Sabrina.

El pene de Abra disparó una carga de esperma directo en su ano.

La pareja interespecie se quedó acostada en el suelo de el gimnasio.

-Recuerda- decía Sabrina- sigue entrenando duro y habrá más recompensas como esta.

-¡Sí!- respondió Abra.

Unos días después.

Un joven retador salió corriendo y llorando del gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán.

-No fue para tanto- decía Sabrina.

-Creo que fue un poquito dura con él, señorita Sabrina- respondía su Espeon.

-Bueno, tienen que madurar un poco o en la liga los harán polvo- respondía la líder tipo psíquico.

-Buen punto- respondía el Espeon- Cambiando de tema- decía acercándose a su entrenadora- Creo que me merezco una recompensa.

-No hay de otra- decía Sabrina sonriendo.

La líder de tipo psíquico se levantó su camiseta rosada, exponiendo su enormes pechos.

-Casi lo olvido- decía Sabrina.

Utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para cerrar con llave la puerta del gimnasio.

Se agachó a la altura de Espeon y este empezó a lamerle los pechos, pasando su lengua por sus pezones.

-Aah!- gemía Sabrina.

-Que buenos pechos- decía Espeon.

El miembro canino del pokémon psíquico comenzó a hacerse presente.

Sabrina mientras disfrutaba de que su pokémon le chupase los pechos, pasó su mano debajo de Espeon, tomando el miembro del pokémon con su mano.

Espeon se retorció por el tacto de la mano de su entrenadora con su miembro carnoso.

-Amo tu pene- decía Sabrina.

-Amo su cuerpo- respondía Espeon.

Sabrina posicionó junto a Espeon en una posición 69, quedando ella debajo y el pokémon psíquico arriba.

El pene rojo y carnoso del pokémon se hallaba frente al rostro de la líder.

La psíquica tomo el miembro de su pokémon con su boca, proporcionando sexo oral.

Espeon gruñó.

Con sus poderes psíquicos, Espeon le quitó los pantalones a Sabrina, haciendo que conservará sus bragas púrpura.

Las hizo a un lado y comenzó a lamer la intimidad de su entrenadora.

-Aah!- gemía Sabrina.

Ambos, entrenadora y pokémon se estaban dando sexo oral. Sabrina chupaba el pene canino de Espeon mientras que este mismo lamia su vagina como si no hubiera mañana.

El pene de Espeon comenzó a hincharse en la boca de Sabrina, quedando atrapado.

-Adoro que haga eso- decía Sabrina.

Espeon no respondió, en cambio continuó lamiendo la intimidad de su entrenadora, que estaba muy húmeda.

-Delicioso- decía Espeon.

Espeon soltaba su esperma en la boca de la líder de gimnasio, quien adoraba su sabor.

Espeon estaba totalmente concentrado en lamer la vagina de su señorita Sabrina.

-Aah!- gemía Sabrina corriendose.

Espeon disfrutó los jugos vaginales sueltos por su entrenadora.

-Señorita Sabrina, aquí viene- decía el pokémon psíquico soltando su carga definitiva.

Sabrina recibió gustosa la corrida de su pokémon.

Al liberar el pene de su pokémon, este comenzó a mover su pelvis.

-Llegó el momento de la entrada principal- decía Sabrina acostándose en el suelo del gimnasio- Ven- mientras separaba las piernas

Espeon sin dudar se acercó a su entrenadora y le metió su pene canino.

-Aaah!- gimió la líder tipo psíquico.

Espeon arremetió contra su entrenadora, moviendo su pelvis como loco.

-Eso es- decía Sabrina mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Señorita Sabrina…- decía Espeon- …usted es la mejor.

El pene canino del pokémon psíquico hacía mucha fricción contra la vagina de la hembra psíquica.

La hembra humana y el pokémon se apareaban con mucha energía. Espeon se movía como si no hubiese follado con su entrenadora por años.

Con sus patas delanteras, Espeon se aferró al muslo de su querida Sabrina.

-Aah!- gimió Sabrina.

El pene de Espeon se había hinchado en el interior de la vagina de la psíquica de Kanto.

Espeon amaba mucho a Sabrina, le encantaba aparearse con ella al igual que todos sus compañeros de equipo. Es por eso que debía esforzarse mucho en los entrenamientos y en los combates.

El esperma de Espeon estaba llenando poco a poco la intimidad de la líder de gimnasio y actriz. Sabrina estaba disfrutando ese momento con su pokémon, amaba aparearse con ellos.

Acarició la cabeza de Espeon con su mano, animando a que él continuase embistiendola.

-Señorita Sabrina- decía Espeon-me voy a correr.

-Hazlo- decía Sabrina- llena mi vagina con tu esperma.

Espeon aumentó sus embestidas. Amaba que su querida entrenadora hablase de esa forma.

-Aaah!- gimió Sabrina.

El semen de Espeon llenaba la intimidad humana de la líder de gimnasio.

-Bien hecho- decía Sabrina mientras abrazaba a su pokémon.

-Gracias señorita Sabrina- decía Espeon sin despejarse de su entrenadora- Realmente la amo mucho.

-Yo también- decía Sabrina con una sonrisa- Te amo a ti y a todo mi equipo pokémon.

Ambos continuaban unidos.

-Ahora debo recompensar a los demás que pelearon muy bien hoy- decía Sabrina.

-Debería dejarnos follarla todos juntos al mismo tiempo- decía animado Espeon.

Sabrina puso cara pensativa.

-Tal vez para la próxima- decía sonriendo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo.**

 **Thor94: I'm sorry but I don't think I can do it.**

 **Sanslash332: Gracias por hacerme notar esos agujeros de guión.**

 **Cave la posición de que vuelva a hiatus. Si el próximo domingo no subo capítulo, significa que vuelvo a Hiatus, esperó que no.**

 **Comenten que les parecio. Sin más que escribir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	32. La misión de Solana (parte 2)

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 32: La misión de Solana (parte 2)

Ring ring ring.

Era uno de los pocos sonidos que podía escuchar Solana, además de la brisa del viento y el aletear de los pokémon aves alrededor.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó la ranger.

Poco a poco comenzó a recordar todo lo que le había sucedido.

Ring ring ring.

El sonido provenía de su nuevo capturador.

-Debe ser María- pensaba la chica.

Se percató en la situación en la que se encontraba. Su uniforme estaba muy maltratado, su entrepierna estaba con rastros de esperma pokemon.

-¿Plusle?- preguntaba Solana-Ahh!- gimió la chica.

Su pequeño compañero pokémon se hallaba debajo de su trasero.

La chica está acostada de espalda. Se encontraba en una especie de ruinas perdidas.

Ring ring ring.

-¿Alo?- respondía Solana activando la llamada en modo audio.

-Solana! Gracias a Arceus, que bueno que contestas, me tenías preocupada- decía María.

-Lo siento mucho...por preocuparte- respondía Solana- Tuve ciertas complicaciones… con un grupo de traficantes de pokémon, mande a llamar también a la Policía Internacional para que los vengan a buscar.

-Excelente trabajo, y de todas formas, me alegra saber que te encuentres bien- decía María- A todo esto, ¿Cómo funciona tu nuevo capturador?

-Oh… funciona de maravilla- respondía Solana un tanto sonrojada recordando el frenesí que tuvo con los pokémon salvajes- Te comunicó también que continuaré con la inspección de esta zona, al parecer me demorare mucho más de lo que pensaba.

-Está bien- decía María-¿Necesitas que te envíe ayuda?

-No- respondía Solana- No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola.

-Bueno, está bien- decía María- Adiós.

La llamada había finalizado.

Solana se reincorporó. Habían pasado varias horas desde que se había desmayado.

Plusle se subió encima de su hombro.

Notó que los pokémon con los que anteriormente se había apareado no se hallaban por los alrededores.

Optó por seguir investigando el lugar, que le llamaba mucho la atención, además de también ver si podía volver a utilizar su nuevo capturador para generar otro frenesí.

-Vamos… funciona- decía Solana mientras trataba de hallar algún botón para volver a lanzar esa onda de energía que había soltado antes.

En medio de sus intentos por hacer que su aparato utilice de nuevo esa función, no notó que había unos escalones de piedra enfrente de ella, haciendo que se tropezara.

-¡Auch!- reaccionó la pokémon ranger.

La chica terminó tirada de espalda al suelo.

-Aah!- gimió Solana.

Otra vez, su pequeño compañero pokémon había quedado debajo de su gran culo.

Para sorpresa de la chica, su capturador volvió a soltar la onda de energía verde.

-Aah!- gimió otra vez al sentir a Plusle moverse debajo de su retaguardia, quedando el rostro del pequeño pokémon a la altura de la intimidad de la pokémon ranger.

La chica de repente sintió como dos siluetas grandes le tapaban los rayos de sol.

Los responsables eran dos grandes pokémon, un Golem y un Donphan, que llegaron a ese lugar siendo atraídos por esa extraña luz verde que soltó el capturador de la mujer de cabello azul.

Eran dos especímenes machos, Solana podía ver desde su posición en el suelo los grandes miembros de ambos pokémon pesados.

El Golem se posicionó cerca del rostro de la chica.

-Duro como una roca- pensaba Solana mientras atrapaba el miembro duro del pokémon.

Donphan por su lado dirigió su boca a la intimidad de la ranger, para poder lamerla.

Plusle había salido y se encontraba observando a su compañera humana en medio de ese trío.

La sensación del pene de Golem era extraña. Tenía aspecto rocoso, pero no era como chupar una roca, ya que podía sentir al miembro palpitar, sintiéndose carnoso.

-Mmm…-gimió la chica al sentir como el Donphan utilizaba su trompa para acariciar sus pechos, mientras que todavía se encargaba de lamer su vagina.

Adoraba volver a sentir todo ese placer de nuevo, esa sensación lujuriosa de estar con una especie distinta de la humana.

-Mmm…- de pronto el pene de Golem se metió un poco más profundo de dentro de su boca.

Plusle no quería quedarse sin poder disfrutar del cuerpo sexy de su compañera, por lo que se lanzó al ataque en dirección de los pechos de Solana.

Los 3 pokémon macho se deleitaban con el cuerpo de la pokémon ranger.

El miembro de Plusle se colocó entre medio de los pechos de la chica de pelo azul, para luego comenzar a frotarse contra ellos.

Donphan usaba su lengua para tocar el clítoris de la chica.

-Mmm…- gemía Solana con el miembro de Golem en lo más profundo de su garganta.

Los movimientos de los 3 pokémon se iban haciendo cada vez más rudos, queriendo saciar su sed de sexo.

-Mmm…-gimió la pokémon ranger.

El Golem salvaje fue el primero de los 3 en correrse, haciendo que la chica tragué su esperma.

Sin previo aviso, el siguiente en correrse fue Plusle, el cual mancho los pechos de su compañera humana.

De un movimiento repentino, el Donphan quedó acostado de espaldas, con la pokémon ranger encima de él. El miembro del pokémon tipo tierra rozaba el culo se la hembra humana.

Solana tomó el pene de Donphan con una mano y lo introdujo en su húmeda intimidad.

-AAAH!- gimió la chica para comenzar a cabalgar al gran pokémon.

Detrás de ella se posicionó Golem. Su miembro volvió a ponerse erecto, esta vez poniéndolo en agujero anal de la chica.

-AAAH!- gimió Solana.

El trío comenzó a moverse.

Solana amaba eso, que los pokémon sean impacientes a la hora del coito y no puedan aguantar el tener que esperar su turno.

Los miembros de los enormes pokémon entraban y salían de la chica, sin tener piedad contra su delicado cuerpo humano.

El pokémon roca empujaba el cuerpo de la humana haciendo un exquisito vaivén. Donphan por su parte solo disfrutaba del momento.

Solana no paraba de gemir. Los penes grandes y duros se movían en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras que sus pechos se restregaban en el cuerpo del pokémon de tipo tierra debajo suyo.

-Aaah!- gimió al sentir como Donphan se corría en su vagina, llenando su útero con el esperma pokémon.

A pesar de haber acabado, el pokémon de tierra no se removió de su intimidad. El Golem salvaje continuaba arremetiendo contra su culo.

-Si~- suplicaba la chica.

Plusle se mantenía cerca, reposante.

Golem volvió a correrse, esta vez soltando su carga de esperma en el ano de Solana.

-Aaah!- gimió Solana.

Los dos pokémon se apartaron de la chica y se acostaron en el suelo para reposar.

La chica descanso un poco hasta que, con un poco de dificultad, se pudo poner de pie. Sus agujeros inferiores estaban llenos con el esperma de los enormes pokémon.

Plusle se incorpora, subiendo encima de su hombro.

-Sigamos, compañero- decía Solana a su amigo pokémon para continuar explorando el lugar.

La mujer y el pokémon se adentraron a las ruinas antiguas. Todo estaba construido con rocas azules y pese al tiempo, el lugar se veía todavía estable.

Mientras seguía caminando, la chica quería volver a activar la función frenesí de su capturador.

-Vaya- decía la chica contemplando a un Tyranitar durmiendo en una esquina. Junto a él se hallaban un Pupitar y un Larvitar también durmiendo- Creo que es este botón- decía presionando dicho botón.

La onda verde se irradio por todo el lugar, haciendo que 2 de los 3 pokémon se despertaran.

Frente a la muchacha, el Tyranitar y el Larvitar mostraban sus miembros erectos, listos para comenzar la acción con la hembra humana. Pupitar, quien al parecer era hembra, continuó descansando, ignorando a los dos machos.

-Sólo parece afectar a pokémon macho- pensó la pokémon ranger.

Solana sin protestar, se colocó de rodillas y agarró los penes de ambos pokémon tipo roca.

Se sentían duros en sus manos. Comenzó a masturbarlos lentamente.

Tyranitar gruño.

-Mmm…- gimió Solana por la sorpresa de que el Tyranitar salvaje le metiera su pene en la boca.

El gran pokémon movía su cuerpo contra el rostro de la hembra humana, simulando una penetración en su boca.

La mano de la chica por su lado, continuaba proporcionando placer al miembro del Larvitar salvaje.

-Mmm…- volvió a gemir la chica, esta vez porque su compañero pokémon se posicionó detrás de ella, y comenzó a frotar su pene erecto contra su trasero.

El pequeño pokémon eléctrico mantenía en movimiento su miembro que se hallaba entre las nalgas de su compañera ranger.

El poder ser utilizada por los pokémon para satisfacer sus más sucios y lujuriosos deseos la llenaba de alegría.

Cambio de miembros, mamando ahora el pene de Larvitar y masturbando el de Tyranitar.

Podía escuchar como los dos pokémon estaban gruñendo y jadeando de placer, comprobando que el trabajo que les estaba proporcionando a sus miembros era del gusto de ambos pokémon.

-Mmm…- volvió a gemir.

El Tyranitar acomodó su pene entre medio de los grandes pechos de la chica, para que esta lo estimulara con ellos.

Los tres pokémon utilizaban a la mujer como ellos querían.

El miembro de Larvitar entre sus dedos comenzaba a soltar líquido preseminal, haciendo más fácil la tarea de Solana de masturbarlo.

Sin previo aviso Larvitar se corrió, ensuciando la mano y brazo de Solana con su esperma, lo cual limpió llevándose el semen a su boca para beberlo.

El gran pokémon enfrente suyo continuaba frotando su gran polla contra los pechos de la chica de pelo azul, que lamia la punta del miembro de Tyranitar.

El rostro de la chica estaba muy sonrojado, los penes de Plusle y Tyranitar continuaban frotándose en su culo y pechos respectivamente.

De repente sintió algo cálido en la parte baja de su espalda. Resultaba que su querido compañero se había corrido, manchando el culo y parte inferior de la espalda de la chica con su semen.

Tyranitar continuaba sin correrse, por lo que la pokémon ranger presionó más sus pechos contra el miembro erecto del pokémon, moviéndose de arriba a abajo.

Tyranitar gruñía.

Solana podía sentir como el miembro del pokémon pseudo legendario palpitaba en medio de sus senos.

-Aah!- gimió de sorpresa Solana cuando el Tyranitar salvaje le disparó un chorro de su semen directo en la cara, ensuciando su rostro y un poco sus pechos.

La chica pasó sus manos por su cara y pechos para poder limpiarse del semen.

-Ahh!- gritó de sorpresa cuando el Tyranitar salvaje la agarró para que se acomode junto a él.

El pseudo legendario estaba acostado de espaldas con la pokémon ranger encima suyo, dándole la espalda.

El miembro del gran pokémon estaba rozando la entrepierna de la chica de pelo azul.

Solana levantó un poco sus caderas, alineando su ano con el pene del pokémon coraza.

-AAH!- gimió la ranger al sentir el gran miembro del pokémon entrar en su recto.

El pokémon la agarró de la cintura para tener mejor soporte mientras la chica cabalgaba encima de su pene.

En el interior de esas ruinas se escuchaban los gemidos de la hembra humana combinados con los gruñidos del enorme pokémon, ambos inmersos en su lujurioso vaivén.

Plusle y el Larvitar salvaje no se querían quedar sin poder follar a Solana, por lo que se dirigieron donde estaba la pareja y ambos se posicionaron en la entrepierna de la chica, poniendo sus penes juntos, introduciéndolos en la húmeda vagina de la pokémon ranger.

-AAAH!- gimió Solana producto de la doble penetración en su vagina.

Ambos miembros dentro de su cavidad vaginal se movían con un poco de dificultad dado la estrechez.

El Tyranitar debajo de la chica comenzó a lamerle el cuello, ganando gemidos como premio.

-Aah!- gemía Solana.

Larvitar y Plusle poco a poco comenzaban a sincronizar sus movimientos contra la estrecha y húmeda intimidad de la pokémon ranger.

A su vez también la verga del Tyranitar generaba un dulce roce con los miembros de los pequeños pokémon.

Solana gemía más, por cada penetrada que hacían los pokémon a sus orificios íntimos.

-Más…más rápido- soltó la ranger entre gemidos.

Los 3 pokémon obedecieron a la hembra, embistiendo más contra su ardiente cuerpo.

-AAH!- gimió Solana.

El Larvitar y Plusle se corrieron en el interior de su vagina, llenándola con su esperma.

A pesar de haberse corrido, los dos pokémon continuaron en dentro de la pokémon ranger, quedando acostados encima de la chica.

El Tyranitar por su cuenta seguía arremetiendo con la el culo de la hembra humana, que gozaba y gemía cada vez que el pseudo legendario metía su miembro en su ano.

Solana sentía como el miembro del pokémon debajo de ella comenzaba a palpitar.

-AAAH!- gimió la chica al recibir un gran disparo de esperma dentro de su culo.

Tyranitar quedó rendido en el suelo. Solana permaneció conectada con los pokémon por un rato hasta recuperar energías para continuar su travesía.

Ya habiendo descansado un poco, se bajó de Tyranitar y continuó su exploración junto con su compañero Plusle.

Lograron salir de las ruinas, el paisaje se veía bastante inmaculado, una hermosa vista para los ojos.

Solana a parte de apreciar el paisaje, también se hallaba buscando pokémon salvajes machos con los cuales poder aparearse.

En su camino se topó con un río no muy angosto. Cerca de él se encontraba un Arbok, tomando agua. Al otro lado del río también se hallaba un Poliwhirl descansando.

Se acercó unos pasos para activar la función frenesí de su capturador.

El Arbok salvaje se percató de la presencia de la ranger y se puso a la defensiva. La chica no se acercó mucho dado la alteración del pokémon, pero estaba a una buena distancia para que la onda pudiese afectar a los dos pokémon.

La onda se propagó, afectando a Poliwhirl y a Arbok, quienes se acercaron a la pokémon ranger.

Ya estando cerca de ellos, la chica pudo notar los miembros de ambos pokémon, siendo el de Arbok el que más le llamó la atención.

-Que inusual- decía mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos y se ponía en posición de perrito en el suelo.

Se trataba de dos penes, uno al lado del otro. La chica comenzó a masturbarlos un poco hasta que se metió ambos penes a la boca.

Poliwhirl se posicionó detrás de ella, agarrando sus nalgas bien fuerte y metiendo de una estocada su pene en el ano de Solana.

-Mmm!- gimió fuertemente Solana siendo callada por el inusual miembro del pokémon cobra.

El Poliwhirl salvaje se movía eufórico, metiendo y sacando su pene del ano de la ranger al mismo tiempo que le proporciona nalgadas en el culo, dejando marcas rojas en este.

Arbok movió su cola hacia la intimidad de Solana, metiendo la punta lentamente en su interior.

-Mmm…- volvió a gemir.

La cola de Arbok simulaba una penetración en la vagina de Solana al mismo tiempo que sus dos penes seguían frotándose en la boca de la chica.

Su querido compañero pokémon saltó hacia su pierna izquierdo, comenzando a frotar su miembro con muslo.

A estas alturas ya no podía considerarse como una humana, sino más bien como una mera hembra, con el único propósito de satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de los pokémon macho.

Poliwhirl continuaba metiendo su pene completamente en la cavidad anal de la ranger, dedicándose a nalguear solamente el cachete derecho, ya que Plusle se hallaba masturbándose con el izquierdo.

-Mmm!- gimió Solana mientras se corría producto del trabajo de Arbok en su intimidad y además también recibió una gran descarga de semen por parte del pokémon cobra en su boca.

La chica tragaba todo el esperma del pokémon mientras aún era penetrada analmente por el Poliwhirl y Plusle seguía masturbándose con su muslo.

-AAAH!- soltó un gritó cuando Poliwhirl se corrió, llenando su culo con semen.

Solana cae rendida unos minutos al suelo hasta que el Arbok salvaje se enrolla con ella, dejando sus brazos inmovilizados con sus dos penes frotándose en su culo.

-Aaah!- gimió Solana.

Los dos miembros de Arbok penetraban su ano, mientras que el pokémon usaba su larga lengua para lamer su cuello.

Solana se hallaba acostada de estómago, con el trasero levantado siendo penetrado por Arbok.

Rápidamente Plusle se adueñó de su boca, metiendo su pene en la cálida cavidad bucal de su compañera humana.

Poliwhirl volvió a posicionarse detrás de ella, solo que esta vez se disponía a penetrar su vagina.

-Mmm!- gemía Solana.

Arbok, Plusle y Poliwhirl se movían frenéticos contra el cuerpo de Solana. Tanto Arbok como Poliwhirl le daban nalgadas a la pokémon ranger, Arbok usando su cola y Poliwhirl su mano.

-Mmm!- volvió a gemir la chica.

De su boca solo salían gemidos y gritos de placer.

La doble penetración en su ano se sentía increíble, amaba tener varios miembros dentro de sus agujeros.

-Que inquieto- pensaba Solana sobre el Poliwhirl en su intimidad.

El pokémon de agua se movía muy frenéticamente contra su vagina, al igual que como lo hizo cuando estaba al interior de su culo.

La mirada de la chica se cruzó con la de su compañero Plusle. Solana podía apreciar que los ojos de su amigo desprendían una lujuria sin precedentes.

Anterior a estos acontecimientos, esa mirada la asustaría y la haría sentir incómoda, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora esa mirada la excitaba, quería que todos los pokémon a su alrededor la miraran así, con deseos de aparearse con ella.

-Mmm!- gimió de sorpresa la ranger.

Su compañero Plusle se había corrido, llenando su boca con esperma. El pokémon eléctrico se acostó a un lado del trío pokefilico para poder descansar un poco.

Con su boca sin obstrucciones, los gemidos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más fuertes, llegando a espantar a algunos Swablu.

Los dos penes en su ano y uno en su vagina se movían cada vez más rápido, Arbok y Poliwhirl querían terminar dentro de ella lo más pronto posible.

-AAAH!- gritó Solana al sentir el esperma de Poliwhirl liberarse en su intimidad.

El pokémon de agua se apartó de la chica, cayendo rendido al suelo.

El arbok salvaje era el que continuaba embistiendo el culo de la pokémon ranger. El rostro de Solana estaba tocando el suelo.

-AAAH!- gemía Solana con el rostro rojo.

El esperma de Arbok inundaba el orificio anal de la pokémon ranger. Ambos penes se habían corrido.

El pokémon cobra liberó a Solana de su agarre, haciendo que la ranger cayera al suelo, exhausta.

Se había apareado con muchos pokémon el día de hoy, su cuerpo no podía más, necesitaba descansar. Sus dos orificios inferiores estaban llenos de una mezcla de esperma de varios pokémon, al igual que en su estómago.

Solana quedó dormida, junto al Arbok y Poliwhirl salvaje y de su compañero Plusle.

Un helicóptero aterrizó cerca de ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta.

De dicho transporte salieron la profesora Burnet junto a dos empleados de la Fundación Æther.

-Parece que lo disfrutó mucho- decía Burnet acercándose a donde se hallaba Solana juntó a los pokémon-¿Quieres que la llevé al Paraíso Æther?- le preguntaba Burnet a Lusamine a través del capturador de Solana.

-Sí por favor- respondía Lusamine a través del capturador.

Fundación Æther, Alola.

Lusamine se hallaba en su sala, observando todas las grabaciones que obtuvo de Solana apareándose con varios pokémon.

-¿Tienes la información suficiente, Ivy?- preguntaba Lusamine.

-Si, con esto ya estamos listas para la conferencia- respondía Ivy que se hallaba en el sala, no había llegado hace mucho, se encontraba escribiendo la información en su laptop- A propósito, ya tenemos la lista de candidatas que estarán en la conferencia científica- decía mostrando varias imágenes de chicas- llevamos 9 incluyéndonos a ti y a mí, ¿A quién más deberíamos agregar?

-Mmm… no lo sé- decía pensando a Lusamine- hay varias candidatas excelentes. Qué me dices, ¿Te gustaría ser parte de la conferencia, Burnet?-le preguntaba a su amiga a través del capturador.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Un nuevo capítulo después de mucho tiempo de ausencia.**

 **Han surgido varias complicaciones, pero todavía quiero avanzar con esta historia, que tendrá su final en 3 capítulos mas.**

 **sanslash332: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, siempre son bienvenidas criticas constructivas, no solo en esta historia sino en las demás.**

 **Amargo: Las historias que sugieres se ven interesantes, aunque no creo que las pueda hacer todavía.**

 **Comenten que les pareció. Sin mas que escribir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	33. Whitney x Tauros

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 33: Whitney x Tauros.

En el mundo pokémon, la palabra demonio, hace referencia a muchas criaturas. Para algunos es Giratina o Darkrai, para otros Necrozma, Grimmsnarl, Eternatus o los fósiles de Galar.

Sin embargo, para varios novatos y veteranos, la palabra demonio les recuerda a un solo pokémon, el Miltank de Whitney.

Líder de gimnasio de tipo normal de Ciudad Trigal en la región de Johto, con su Miltank, se ha convertido en la pesadilla ambulante de cientos de entrenadores, incluso a aquellos que lograron vencerla.

Actualmente, Whitney se encontraba en una batalla de gimnasio, su Nidorina y su Clefairy habían sido derrotadas por el Quilava de la adversaria.

-Vamos Miltank- decía Whitney.

-Llegó lo difícil- pensaba la retadora- Quilava, usa lanzallamas.

-Miltank, desenrollar- ordenaba la líder de tipo normal.

El lanzallamas no detuvo el paso de Miltank, quien atacó directamente a Quilava, dejándolo muy herido.

-Resiste- decía la entrenadora de Quilava- Usa rapidez.

Una serie de ataque de estrellas fueron dirigidas hacia Miltank, sin hacerle mucho daño.

-Desenrollar otra vez- ordenaba Whitney.

Miltank volvió a rodar atacando a Quilava, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Quilava no puede continuar, Miltank gana- decía el referí.

-Quilava regresa- decía la oponente- Sal, Elekid- decía la chica- Usa demolición.

-Miltank usa rizo defensa- ordenaba la líder.

Elekid encestó un potente ataque que fue bloqueado por Miltank, causándole algo de daño.

-Ahora usa desenrollar- ordenaba la chica de pelo rosado.

Miltank volvió a rodar, atacando a Elekid y mandándolo a volar.

-Elekid, puño trueno- ordenaba la retadora.

-Miltank bloquéalo- ordenaba Whitney.

El pokémon eléctrico golpeó al pokémon vaca, casi sin hacerle daño alguno.

-Ahora usa pisotón- ordenaba la líder.

Miltank atacó a Elekid, dejándolo debilitado.

-Elekid no puede continuar, Miltank gana- decía el referí.

-Maldición- pensaba la retadora- Sal, Heracross- decía- Tu puedes- pensaba.

-Miltank, usa batido- ordenaba Whitney.

Miltank se curó un poco.

-Heracross usa demolición- ordenaba la retadora.

-Usa desenrollar- ordenaba la líder.

Ambos ataques colisionaron, haciendo mucho daño a los pokémon involucrados.

-Usa rizo defensa- ordenaba la chica de pelo rosa haciendo que su Miltank subiera más su defensa.

-Heracross, usa pin misil- ordenaba la oponente.

El pokémon escarabajo lanzó una serie de dardos contra el pokémon vaca.

-Ahora usa desenrollar- ordenaba Whitney.

Miltank rodó, golpeando a Heracross, haciéndole mucho daño.

-Heracross, a bocajarro- ordenaba la chica.

Heracross se acercó a Miltank y le dio varios golpes muy efectivos.

-Resiste- decía la líder de gimnasio- Usa desenrollar otra vez.

Miltank con lo poco que me quedaba de fuerza, volvió a hacerse bola para rodar, atacando a Heracross, esta vez debilitándolo.

-Heracross no puede continuar, Miltank gana- decía el referí- la victoria es para la líder de gimnasio Whitney.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó la retadora, devolviendo a su pokémon a su pokeball y saliendo del gimnasio.

-Buena pelea señorita- decía el referí.

-Gracias- decía mientras iba ver a su Miltank-¿Estás bien?

Su Miltank se encontraba muy cansada.

-Esa era el último oponente del día- decía la líder- Ahora iremos a la granja mu-mu, tengo que ayudar a mi tío.

-Está bien- decía el referí- puede retirarse, yo cerraré el gimnasio.

-Gracias- decía Whitney mientras devolvía a Miltank a su pokeball y se iba a la granja.

Granja mu-mu.

En las praderas podían apreciarse varios Miltank que estaban pastando.

-Tío Milton- saluda Whitney.

-Oh Whitney, que gusto verte- respondía el señor-¿Estás lista para trabajar?- decía mientras le entregaba una bolsa de papel- Esta es la ropa que usaras, puedes ir al establo a cambiarte, allí harás tu trabajo

-Entendido- decía Whitney.

En el camino al establo, dejó libre a su Miltank para que pueda pastar y recuperarse un poco.

Entrando al establo se encontró con 3 Tauros, cada uno en su corral.

Whitney de hecho no estaba al tanto de qué tipo de trabajo tenía que hacer. Solamente aceptó ya que su tío se lo pidió.

Al sacar la ropa de la bolsa, se sorprendió de que fuera bastante erótica y llamativa.

Se trataba de un bikini color rosado con manchas negras, simulando el pelaje de los Miltank, cabe resaltar que la parte inferior del bikini tenía una cola rosada adherida en la parte trasera. Además de eso, también había unos guantes largos y medias largas con las mismas características del bikini, unas orejas de Miltank y unas 5 esposas, 4 pequeñas y una grande que tenía un cencerro amarillo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la chica de pelo rosa comenzó a desvestirse. Dejó toda su ropa doblada en un rincón del establo. Los Tauros observaban desde la paja el cuerpo de la sensual líder tipo normal.

Whitney prosiguió a ponerse el bikini junto a las medias, los guantes y las orejas. La zona del pecho y del trasero le resultaba un tanto apretada.

Las 4 esposas pequeñas se las puso en las muñecas y los talones, poniéndose el collarín con cencerro alrededor del cuello para finalizar su cambio.

-Qué sexy- decía Milton entrando al establo, acercarse a Whitney y agarrarle el culo.

-Tío Milton- decía Whitney un tanto sonrojada-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Verás, los 3 Tauros de allí están en un cesó de sus actividades laborales en la granja- decía Milton agarrando a Whitney del hombro y acercándose a donde estaban los pokémon- La razón detrás de eso es debido a una frustración sexual- decía el granjero- En otras palabras, tienes que complacer sexualmente a esos 3 Tauros.

El rostro de la líder se puso completamente rojo.

-Pero… ¿Y los Miltank?- decía Whitney.

-Los Miltank sólo se aparean en su temporada, que todavía no llega- decía el granjero- teníamos una máquina diseñada para eso, pero tuve que mandarla a reparar- decía Milton- Por favor Whitney.

-Es...está bien- decía con un sonrojo- como líder de gimnasio no puedo ignorar a un pokémon que esté en problemas.

-Maravilloso- decía Milton- Te dejo a cargo entonces. No tienes que preocuparte por ellos, no te harán daño.

El granjero se fue, dejando a la humana sola con los 3 Tauros.

La chica entró a uno de los corrales.

-Hola muñeco- decía mientras le acariciaba el lomo mientras se agachaba para ver la parte íntima del pokémon.

El miembro del pokémon se mostró en todo su esplendor. Whitney lo tomó con una mano y lentamente comenzó a masturbarlo.

La chica poco a poco comenzó a entender cómo tenía que hacerlo.

Tauros comenzó a gruñir, indicador que le hizo saber a Whitney que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

El miembro del pokémon toro se hizo más duro y grueso, por lo que la líder de gimnasio tuve que utilizar las dos manos.

Los gruñidos de Tauros estaban invadiendo todo el establo.

La chica en bikini estaba muy concentrada en su tarea. El pokémon parecía sentirse bien con el trabajo manual que le estaba proporcionando.

-Qué duro- pensaba la chica de pelo rosa.

Sin avisar, el Tauros se corrió entre las manos de la líder de tipo normal.

-Listo- decía Whitney pensando que había terminado con ese pokémon.

Sin embargo, el miembro de Tauros seguía erecto y el pokémon gruñía por más atención, acercando su cuerpo más al de Whitney.

El Tauros acorraló a Whitney mientras se paraba en sus patas traseras y le frotaba su miembro erecto.

La chica entendió lo que quería el pokémon. Le dio la espalda mientras se abría de piernas y se apoyaba en la puerta del corral.

El pokémon se posicionó detrás de Whitney, apoyando sus patas delanteras en la puerta de corral. Su miembro se estaba frotando en el culo de la líder de tipo normal.

Con su mano derecha agarró el miembro de Tauros, guiándolo hacia su intimidad.

-AHH!- gimió por la nada gentil estocada que le dio el pokémon a su vagina.

La punta del pene de Tauros estaba tocando el útero de la chica.

Tauros sin misericordia comenzó a penetrar a la chica, que no se había acostumbrado a la presencia del miembro del pokémon dentro de ella.

-Ahh!- Soltaba gemidos la líder vestida de Miltank.

Las pelvis de Tauros se movían como una locomotora contra el cuerpo de la hembra humana.

Los otros 2 Tauros miraban excitados como su compañero se estaba apareando con la chica de pelo rosa.

La intimidad de Whitney estaba sumamente húmeda, el pene del pokémon se movía más libre dentro de ella.

-Ahh!- volvía a gemir.

El Tauros daba embestidas sin cuidado a la vagina de la líder de gimnasio. El pokémon apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

La mente de Whitney procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Se estaba apareando con un pokémon.

Tauros gruñía de placer, su pareja y él tenían una buena química, su vaivén estaba llegando al clímax.

-Ahh!- gemía Whitney.

El Tauros había soltado mucho esperma dentro de la líder de tipo normal.

El miembro salió de la intimidad de la chica y le había manchado con semen la pierna de esta.

El pokémon toro se acostó en la paja para descansar un poco.

-Uno… menos- decía con la respiración entrecortada.

Las piernas de la chica le tiritaban. Salió del corral de ese Tauros y se adentro al del siguiente que era el que se encontraba en medio.

El miembro de ese Tauros ya se encontraba muy duro y grande.

Se agachó, quedando su rostro a la altura del miembro del pokémon para empezar a lamerlo.

El pokémon gruñía de excitación cada vez que la chica de pelo rosa pasaba su lengua por su falo.

Luego atrapó la punta con su boca, comenzando a chupar. El miembro en su cavidad bucal se sentía palpitar cada vez que entraba.

-Amargo- pensaba mientras continuaba chupando el pene del pokémon toro.

El Tauros que ya había eyaculado en Whitney seguía reposando, mientras que el que todavía no lo había hecho estaba impaciente.

La líder de Ciudad Trigal pensó por un momento mientras chupaba el pene de Tauros y llegó a una solución.

Se detuvo de chupar el pene de Tauros y lo hizo salir de su corral. Se dirigió al corral del otro Tauros e hizo lo mismo.

-Listo, dos Pidgey de un tiro- decía Whitney.

La chica se puso en medio de los dos Tauros, se agachó y comenzó a masturbarlos.

Los dos pokémon toro no paraban de gruñir de placer. La líder de gimnasio tenía todo bajo control.

Continuó chupando el pene del anterior Tauros, poniéndose en cuatro patas mientras atrapaba el pene del pokémon con su boca. El último pokémon toro se posicionó detrás de la chica y comenzó a lamerle el culo junto con la vagina.

-Mmm!- gemía Whitney.

La líder estaba cubriendo con su saliva el pene del Tauros. Mientras que el otro Tauros pasaba su lengua por su vagina y por su agujero anal.

Los dos pokémon estaban gozando de lo lindo ese momento con la hembra humana.

-Mmm!- gimió de repente Whitney cuando el Tauros que estaba lamiendo su vagina se montó sobre ella y comenzó a penetrarla.

Un pene en su boca y otro en su intimidad, los Tauros realmente amaban mucho el cuerpo de la hembra humana.

El Tauros que penetraba la vagina de Whitney, embestía con mucha fuerza, mientras el que recibía la felación permanecía tranquilo, dejando que la líder hiciera todo el trabajo.

Whitney ya se había acostumbrado a follar con los Tauros.

-Mmm!- volvió a gemir cuando el Tauros en su vagina se adentro más en su interior.

La chica estaba muy concentrada en estimular de mejor forma a los dos pokémon para deshacerse de la frustración sexual que padecían.

-Mmm!- gimió cuando el Tauros en su boca se corrió.

El espeso semen de Tauros inundaba la garganta de la líder de gimnasio, que le costaba tragar todo ese esperma.

El Tauros que eyaculo en la boca de Whitney se recostó al lado de la chica para recuperar energías y seguir apareándose.

Whitney seguía en cuatro patas siendo penetrado por el Tauros. El pokémon al parecer no quería detenerse y continuaba con el vaivén junto a la hembra humana.

-Ahh!- gemía la hembra.

Tauros continuaba sin parar, tanto él como la chica de pelo rosado estaban por llegar al clímax.

-Ahh!- gimió Whitney.

Su interior volvía a llenarse con esperma de Tauros. Esté sin embargo, no salió de ella hasta haber soltado la última gota de su semen.

Cuando se retiró de Whitney el Tauros quedó al igual que el otro, tumbado al lado de la chica.

-Bien...- decía mientras se acostaba en medio de los dos pokémon para reposar un poco-...Creo que ya acabé.

Crash.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en el establo. El primer Tauros con que se había apareado Whitney salió de su corral. Se dirigió hacía Whitney con su miembro erecto y listo para los servicios de la hembra humana.

La líder de Ciudad Trigal gateó cerca del pene del pokémon toro y lo atrapó con su boca.

El pokémon gruñía feliz que su hembra le estuviera proporcionando placer.

En un instante la polla del pokémon se había cubierto con la saliva de la humana. Whitney comenzó a lamer de la base hasta la punta, causando una sensación electrizante a su compañero en el coito.

Chupaba como una auténtica profesional, el Tauros cada vez gruñía más con cada lamida y chupada que hacía la líder de tipo normal.

-Mmm!- el Tauros se había corrido. Whitney ya le había agarrado el gusto al esperma de Tauros y comenzaba a gustarle mucho.

Ya viendo que su compañera había tragado todo su semen, el Tauros se acostó de espalda en la paja con su miembro erecto listo para ser cabalgado por Whitney.

La chica se subió encima del pokémon toro, agarró el miembro de éste y lo empezó a introducir en su coño.

-Ahh!- gemía la líder.

El Tauros permanecía quieto, esta vez era Whitney quien tenía que moverse en el vaivén.

Comenzó a dar pequeños brincos, el pene del pokémon toro llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Lentamente comenzaba a entender cómo debía moverse para satisfacer más a su compañero de sexo.

-Como el toro mecánico- pensaba Whitney.

La chica estaba muy concentrada moviéndose sobre el Tauros.

-AHHH!- gritó de sorpresa y dolor cuando uno de los Tauros que estaban reposando se había metido en su culo.

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica mientras el Tauros en su ano se movía sin preocuparse del bienestar del recto de la humana.

El Tauros que faltaba se movió cerca del rostro de la líder, con su pene erecto otra vez.

Whitney tomó ese pene con su boca. Sus tres agujeros, vaginal, oral y anal, estaban siendo usados por los Tauros.

El miembro en su culo era el que más le estaba incomodando a Whitney, dada su nula experiencia en el sexo anal. Sin embargo, ahora se hallaba recibiendo una triple penetración por parte de los 3 pokémon toro.

Los Tauros que usaban su boca e intimidad permanecían quietos, con poco movimiento pélvico, querían que la chica en bikini de Miltank fuese la que se moviera.

Mientras cabalgaba al Tauros debajo suyo chupaba al que tenía delante. Whitney tenía una buena sincronización.

El Tauros que follaba su ano era el único de los 3 que estaba embistiendo a la hembra humana, metiendo y sacando su grueso miembro del estrecho culo la líder.

Poco a poco la chica de pelo rosa iba acostumbrándose a la presencia del Tauros en su culo.

Tres agujeros llenos, tres Pidgey de una sola pedrada. De esa forma era mucho más fácil y rápido satisfacer la frustración sexual de los Tauros, además de ser igual de placentero para ella.

Whitney sentía los tres penes dentro ella palpitar, ellos al igual que ella estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

La chica se movía con más velocidad, su garganta se llenaba con el miembro del Tauros al igual que su intimidad, donde sub útero era tocado por la punta del pene del Tauros debajo de ella.

El Tauros detrás de ella daba los últimos esfuerzos dando intensas estocadas hasta correrse en el ano de la chica.

-MMM!- gemía Whitney.

La líder de tipo normal sentía como el semen que la llenaba comenzaba a calentar su culo.

El Tauros en su boca fue el siguiente en correrse, llenando toda la garganta de la hembra humana con su esperma, esperma que Whitney tragaba feliz.

Finalmente, el Tauros en su vagina y Whitney se corrieron al unísono.

La boca, vagina y ano de Whitney se estaban llenando con semen de Tauros.

Los 4 amantes se tumbaron en la paja para descansar, estaban muy cansados por haberse apareado mucho.

Whitney reposaba en la paja vestida de Miltank con los 3 Tauros rodeándola.

Junto a la puerta del establo estaba Milton que tenía en una cámara de vídeo y un celular en sus manos.

-Te lo digo compadre, esta chica es extraordinaria ordeñando Tauros- decía Milton hablando por teléfono- No te preocupes…- decía sonriendo- tus Tauros estarán muy satisfechos en sus manos, es mejor que cualquier maquina que tengas.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo mas, siendo este el antepenúltimo de Mundo lujurioso.**

 **Comenten que les pareció, ya casi no queda nada para terminar esta historia.**

 **Espero también que lo pasen muy bien en esta semana de fiestas y demás. Tengo pensado antes de que termine el año, subi relatos mas.**

 **Sin mas que escribir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	34. Alexa y Gogoat x Viola y Beedrill

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 34: Alexa y Gogoat x Viola y Beedrill

Alexa cabalgaba a su Gogoat por la ruta 4. Había estado en Ciudad Luminalia, grabando una migración de Taillow que pasaban por allí.

Ahora mismo se dirigía a Ciudad Novarte para reunirse con su hermana menor, la líder de gimnasio especializada en tipo bicho, la fotógrafa Viola.

Ese día Viola no tenía responsabilidades como líder, por lo que lo iba a aprovechar para poder estar con su hermana, compartir fotos, vídeos y divertirse un poco.

Llegó al gimnasio, antes de entrar devolvió a Gogoat a su pokeball. En el gimnasio había una gran área de combate rodeado por muchos árboles y arbustos, un hábitat perfecto para pokémon bicho.

-Bienvenida hermana- decía Viola saludando a su hermana mayor.

-Viola, cuánto tiempo- decía Alexa abrazándola.

-Mucho, ¿Has estado muy ocupada?- preguntaba la líder.

-Ni te imaginas. He estado de aquí a allá- decía la periodista- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-He tenido muchos adversarios, algunos bastante fuertes y estratégicos- decía la líder tipo bicho.

-Genial- decía Alexa.

Las hermanas compartían sus profesiones entre sí. Viola mostraba sus fotos que había tomado a varios tipo bicho, sobre todo una en la que se podía apreciar a un grupo de Vivillon de distintos diseños de alas volando en un amanecer.

-Esta es de mis favoritas- decía mostrándole la fotografía a Alexa- Estaba siguiendo a un Heracross en el bosque y me encontré con esta maravilla.

-Que bonito- decía la hermana mayor contemplando la foto de su hermanita.

-¿Tienes algún vídeo que compartir?- preguntaba la fotógrafa.

-Sí- respondía la periodista- Aquí tengo el plano secuencia del Charizard del campeón de Kalos mega-evolucionando en el clímax de un combate- decía Alexa mostrando su vídeo.

-Asombroso. A Alain le queda bien el título de campeón- decía Viola.

-Estaba combatiendo contra el Mega-Gardevoir de una chica rubia, creo que hay algo entre ellos dos- decía Alexa- Pero soy periodista no paparazzi jajajaja.

-Jajaja- reía la líder.

-Bien…¿Qué te parece si tenemos nuestra sesión?- preguntaba la hermana mayor.

-Me parece bien, estoy super entusiasmada- respondía Viola.

Ambas chicas se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse. Alexa rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su hermana, mientras está apoyaba sus manos en las caderas de la periodista.

La lengua de Viola se adentro en la boca de Alexa, buscando su lengua.

En medio del apasionado beso ambas lenguas peleaban por el control, siendo la de Viola la dominante.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Usarás a Gogoat verdad?- preguntaba Viola.

-Pues sí- respondía Alexa-¿A cuál usarás tú esta vez?

-Ya verás- decía la líder sacando una pokeball- Sal Beedrill- decía a lo cual el pokémon insecto se posicionó al lado de su entrenadora.

-Ohh que interesante- decía Alexa- Bien, decidamos quién irá primero.

Las hermanas hicieron piedra, papel o tijera. En la primera empataron con piedra, en la segunda ganó Viola con papel.

-Bueno, cuando estes lista- decía Viola preparando su cámara.

-Sal Gogoat- decía Alexa.

El gran pokémon tipo planta estaba frente a su querida entrenadora. La periodista se agachó, inspeccionando la entrepierna de su pokémon, sorprendiendose de que el miembro de Gogoat ya estaba erecto.

La mujer se acostó de espaldas, quedando en posición 69. Tomó el pene de Gogoat con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Con la mano desocupada se empezó a bajar sus pantalones junto a sus bragas, dejando su intimidad descubierta.

La periodista tenía una buena técnica manual a la hora de masturbar a sus pokémon. Gogoat soltaba gruñidos de placer.

Mientras tanto, Viola estaba con su cámara en mano, tomando fotos de su hermana mayor masturbando al Gogoat. Ya tenía varias de su hermana y el pokémon planta, pero nunca se cansaba de fotografiarla.

-Ahh- gimió Alexa.

Gogoat agachó su cabeza y empezó a lamer la intimidad de su entrenadora.

El miembro del pokémon montura se hizo más grande y duro, por lo que Alexa dejó sus manos a un lado y comenzó a usar su boca, atrapando la punta del miembro de su pokémon.

Viola tomaba fotos muy emocionada, le gustaba hacer eso, esa sensación de erotismo y placer, poder captar todo eso le resultaba muy malicioso y pervertido. Desde ya algún tiempo el tema de la pokefilia entre ellas se hizo muy presente, desde que su hermana mayor sin querer grabó a un hombre teniendo relaciones sexuales con su Lopunny hembra.

-Ahh!- los pensamientos de Viola fueron interrumpidos cuando su Beedrill comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra su gran culo- Es...espera, todavía...no.

El pokémon insecto al parecer también quería hacer el coito con ella.

Alexa estaba muy concentrada mamando la verga de su pokémon. El miembro de Gogoat no era tan grande como el de su Noivern, pero la naturaleza dócil del pokémon más placentero para ella.

La lengua del pokémon montura no dejaba en paz la intimidad de la periodista, bebiendo el néctar que fluye de esta.

Por un momento Alexa desvío la mirada para ver qué hacía su hermana, sin dejar de chupar el pene de Gogoat.

Viola seguía parada con su cámara, sin embargo, detrás de ella estaba el Beedrill que parecía que estaba frotando su miembro contra el culo de la líder de gimnasio.

-Mmm!- sin avisar Gogoat se corrió en la boca de la periodista.

El semen de Gogoat llenaba la garganta de su entrenadora, quien con duras penas logró tragar todo el esperma del pokémon planta.

La intimidad de Alexa estaba muy húmeda debido a los fluidos producto de la estimulación y la saliva de Gogoat.

-Mi turno- decía la periodista mientras encendía su cámara fílmica que yacía en su cabeza mientras se posiciona en el suelo de estómago.

Viola dejó su cámara en el suelo y se dejó llevar por los movimientos de Beedrill.

A diferencia de su hermana mayor, a Viola le gustaba el sexo sin ropa. Ya con su entrenadora desvestida, el pokémon abeja se posó sobre el pecho de Viola, frotando su cabeza sobre esos gloriosos senos.

Su miembro se frotaba mientras tanto en la entrepierna de la líder de gimnasio.

Viola terminó de rodillas en el piso mientras su pokémon tocaba cada parte erógena de su cuerpo.

Le encantaba este nuevo descubrimiento. Desde que su hermana y ella empezaron con ese pequeño pasatiempo ha podido experimentar un gran placer de poder aparearse con una gran variedad de pokémon insecto.

Alexa estaba apreciando como su hermanita y el pokémon abeja estaban iniciando el coito.

Su Gogoat se posicionó encima de ella, poniendo su pene entre las nalgas de la reportera. La mujer levantó su culo para hacer más cómoda la tarea del pokémon planta.

-Ahh!- gimió Viola cuando su Beedrill introdujo su miembro en su vagina.

El pokémon insecto estaba detrás de su entrenadora, agarrándose de las caderas de Viola con sus patas traseras mientras rodeaba el torso de la líder para que esta se afirmara, sosteniéndose de los aguijones del pokémon.

La pelvis del pokémon se movía imparable contra el cuerpo de la fotógrafa.

-Ahh!- gimió esta vez Viola cuando Gogoat imitó a Beedrill.

Gogoat comenzó el vaivén en posición de perrito contra el cuerpo de su entrenadora.

Los gemidos de las dos hermanas llenaban por completo el gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte.

Ambas parientes conectaron miradas. Sus rostros estaban rojos, su respiración entrecortada, solo salían gemidos de sus bocas.

Alexa continuaba grabando todo, cada detalle del apareamiento de su hermana con el Beedrill.

Las caderas de Gogoat se movían como locas. Su miembro llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su vagina. La periodista se aferraba al suelo para disminuir el movimiento de su cámara y que ésta pudiese grabar adecuadamente el apareamiento.

El pene del insecto tocaba el útero de la líder de gimnasio, quien permanecía de rodillas dejando que el pokémon abeja hiciera todo el trabajo.

La fricción de sus cuerpos llegaba a quemarlos, el miembro del Beedrill estaba a punto de liberar su esperma dentro de su vientre.

-Ahh!- gemía Viola.

Beedrill no se había corrido todavía, simplemente su pene había liberado un lubricante natural, que lo ayudaba a estimular más a su pareja sexual.

El grande y grueso miembro de Gogoat continuaba con su ataque a la intimidad de Alexa.

El tiempo parecía que se había detenido para ambas chicas y sus pokémon.

Parecía que Viola y Beedrill iban a quemarse. Las rápidas embestidas del pokémon insecto a la líder parecían fuera de este mundo.

-Aah!- gemía Viola.

Beedrill había soltado mucho de su esperma dentro de su vagina.

Viola cayó al suelo, con su intimidad llena del semen del pokémon abeja.

Alexa por su parte estaba a punto de venirse también. Gogoat la penetraba cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

-AHH!- gimió Alexa a lo que Gogoat soltaba mucho esperma dentro de ella.

La periodista se desplomó en el suelo al igual que su hermana menor.

Las hermanas comenzaron lentamente a acercarse hasta estar cara a cara. En eso se dieron un corto beso. Viola estaba completamente desnuda, mientras su hermana mayor solamente tenía los pantalones abajo.

-¿Lo tienes todo grabado?-pregunta Viola.

-Definitivamente- respondía Alexa.

-Fantástico- decía la líder-Dime, ¿Estás cansada?

-Para nada, todavía puedo seguir- decía la periodista.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de pareja esta vez?- preguntaba la hermana menor.

-Oh, intercambio de pareja, que sexy se escucha eso- decía Alexa- Está bien.

Las chicas se pusieron al lado de su nueva y temporal pareja de coito, Viola con Gogoat y Alexa con Beedrill.

-Espero que no te moleste el tamaño de Gogoat- bromeaba Alexa.

-Para nada, espero que Beedrill no te pique mucho- devolvía la broma.

Viola frotaba su cuerpo contra Gogoat, haciendo que el pokémon planta comenzará a excitarse.

Alexa por su parte hizo que el Beedrill se quedará en el suelo. Se quitó los pantalones por completo y se desaprovechó su blusa para poder liberar sus pechos y así usarlos para masturbar el miembro del pokémon abeja.

El pokémon bicho zumbaba de placer.

Gogoat comenzó a lamer los pechos de Viola.

-Ahh!- gemía la líder que se limitaba a sostener la cabeza de su compañero.

La periodista masturbab a Beedrill. Era un pene muy distinto al de Gogoat, Noivern y Helioptile. Se parecía a una berenjena roja, con un orificio en la punta.

-Ahh!- gimió Alexa cuando el miembro del insecto comienza a secretar el lubricante, manchando sus pechos con este mismo.

La líder de gimnasio hizo que el pokémon planta se acostara de lado, con eso pudo apreciar el gran pene de Gogoat.

Se acostó al lado de él y comenzó a masturbarlo usando sus manos. Gogoat gruñía del placer.

Para ella era muy interesante el miembro de Gogoat, tenía una forma y contextura diferente a la de sus pokémon bichos.

Alexa seguía estimulando con sus pechos al pokémon abeja. El lubricante que Beedrill había soltado ayudaba a Alexa a masturbarlo.

La periodista atrapó la punta del miembro del pokémon insecto con su boca, mientras seguía masturbando el resto con sus pechos.

El pokémon abeja zumbaba de todo el placer.

Viola cambió de posición quedando en 69 solo que de costado.

Comenzó a lamer el pene de Gogoat, de la base hasta la punta repetidas veces.

Gogoat también aprovechó de lamer la intimidad de la líder de gimnasio.

-Ahh!- gemía Viola.

El pene de Gogoat se hacía más grande y duro con cada lamida que le daba la fotógrafa.

-Mmm!- se escuchó gemir a Alexa, callada por el miembro del pokémon abeja.

Beedrill se había corrido, llenando con semen la boca de la periodista. Lo que no entró en su boca caía en su pecho.

Viola seguía lamiendo el pene del pokémon de su hermana, el cual estaba palpitando mucho.

-Ahh!- gimió también cuando el pokémon montura.

El Gogoat había manchado mucho el rostro y pechos de la fotógrafa.

Alexa y Viola se prepararon para comenzar con el vaivén. Acostándose de espalda una al lado de la otra

Gogoat se posicionó encima de Viola mientras que Beedrill lo hizo con Alexa. Ambos pokémon alinearon sus miembros en la intimidad de su respectiva pareja de apareamiento.

-AHH!- gimieron al unísono las hermanas cuando los pokémon entraron en ellas.

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos mientras los pokémon empezaban a embestir sus cuerpos.

Las hermanas estaban muy sonrojadas con sudor en su rostro mientras gemían de placer.

Los pokémon estaban a gusto teniendo sexo con ese par de hembras humanas. Sus miembro se sentían muy bien dentro de ellas.

-Que rico- decía Alexa.

-Sí~- respondía Viola.

Ambas chicas se besaron apasionadamente, silenciando sus gemidos con ese gesto.

Las caderas de Gogoat arremetían contra el cuerpo desnudo de la líder de tipo insecto.

Beedrill mientras generaba mucho peso contra la intimidad de la periodista.

Ambas chicas estaban disfrutando mucho de este momento. Sus lenguas jugueteaban mientras sus intimidades eran penetradas por los pokémon.

-Mmm!- gimió Alexa mientras besaba a su hermana.

Beedrill había liberado su lubricante, haciendo más rápidos y profundos sus movimientos.

El miembro de Gogoat llenaba por completo la intimidad de Viola. La líder de gimnasio estaba fascinada con esa polla.

Cada vez los pokémon se movían más y más rápido. La fricción que generaban sus cuerpos estaba llenando de placer las mentes de las chicas.

-MMM!- gimieron en el beso cuando Gogoat y Beedrill se corrieron al unísono.

Sus intimidades estaban llenas con los fluidos de los pokémon.

La respiración de ambas estaba entrecortada.

-Que… bien se sintió- decía Viola.

-Y… que lo digas- respondía Alexa- Quisiera proponerte algo- decía acostándose encima de su hermana menor en posición 69.

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunta Viola con una sonrisa pícara mientras tenía la intimidad de su hermana mayor encima de su rostro.

-Ya verás- decía a lo que le pedía a su Gogoat que se acercará a ella.

El pokémon planta alineaba su miembro en la entrada vaginal de Viola, pero Alexa tomó el pene de su pokémon y lentamente comenzó a meterlo en el ano de su hermana menor.

-AHH- gritó Viola de sorpresa.

-Adelanté- decía Alexa moviendo sus caderas- dile a Beedrill que me haga lo mismo.

Viola le ordenó a Beedrill acercarse, repitiendo lo mismo que hizo su hermana, metiendo el pene del pokémon insecto en su ano.

-AHH!- gritó Alexa.

Las chicas esperaron un poco antes de pedirle a sus pokémon que comenzarán a moverse.

-Ahh!- volvían a gemir juntas.

La cara de Viola se manchaba con los fluidos de Alexa.

-Ahh!- gimió Alexa.

La fotógrafa levantó su cabeza para poder lamer la vagina de su hermana mayor.

-Ahh!- gimió Viola esta vez ya que su hermana repitió su acción.

Los culos de las hermanas eran muy estrechos. Los pokémon gruñían cada vez que metían y sacaban sus miembros dentro de ellas.

Las embestidas comenzaron siendo más lentas, ya que los pokémon tenían que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo agujero.

Las hermanas mientras disfrutaban del sexo anal, estaban también concentradas en lamer y chupar la vagina de ellas.

Viola era más rápida y brusca a la hora de lamer, mientras que Alexa era más gentil y lamía más despacio la intimidad de su hermanita.

-Ahh!- gimió Alexa cuando Beedrill había soltado su lubricante.

Eso ayudó a que el pokémon insecto pudiese moverse mejor dentro del ano de la periodista.

Gogoat continuaba embistiendo el ano de la fotógrafa. Era estrecho, y eso le excitaba mucho.

Los cuatro se movían con bastante precisión y sincronía.

Las chicas estaban disfrutando el estar haciendo esto juntas.

Las embestidas de Beedrill y de Gogoat comenzaron a hacerse mucho más rápidas y bruscas, estaban llegando al clímax del coito.

-AHH!- gimieron las hermanas.

Sus rectos se estaban llenando con esperma de pokémon, mientras que sus bocas se llenaban con los fluidos vaginales de la otra.

Los cuatro se acostaron, quedando las chicas acostadas una al lado de la otra y los pokémon al lado de su respectiva entrenadora.

-Eso se sintió extraordinario- decía Viola.

-Que bueno que te gusto- decía Alexa con una sonrisa.

Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Cuál será tu siguiente trabajo?- pregunta Viola a su hermana mayor.

-Voy a ir a la conferencia científica anual- decía Alexa- Esta vez se realizará en Kanto.

-Wow- reaccionó Viola- Eso se escucha genial.

-Lo sé- decía la periodista- Muchos científicos pokémon hablarán sobre muchos temas relacionados con los pokémon- decía Alexa- No puedo esperar a estar allí.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Con este relato me despido de este 2019.**

 **Próximo** **capitulo sera el final de esta saga.**

 **Quiero desearle a todos un feliz año nuevo, espero que lo pasen muy bien.**

 **honter11: Gracias por tu comentario. Lo cierto es que no podre poner el trió que me pides, ya que el final ya tengo en mente como sera.**

 **nadaoriginal: Gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que me resulta algo difícil el escribir yuri pokefilico, sin embargo puede que en otros proyectos pueda motivarme a escribir uno.**

 **Comenten que les pareció.**

 **Sin mas que escribir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
